A Journey Beyond Sanity
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: A young brony, just starting to get into the show, finds himself one day suddenly waking up literally into the show. To return home, he must reluctantly befriend and aid the world's heroic residents, guided by a voice in his head, all the while trying to keep his mental health in check. His name is Stardust Balance, this is his story.
1. Prologue: Once Upon A Time

_For my sis, who enjoys the show and somehow got me into giving it a shot. I make this story for you. I hope you enjoy this when I read this to you as a bedtime story, just as I hope the readers here enjoy this tale too. _

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Time. <em>

_In a land filled with magical talking ponies, where everybody- sorry; everypony lived in peace and harmony. Fueled by the power of love and friendship, Equestria was a world bathed in light, protected by its generous all-powerful monarchs - who for some reason apparently don't address themselves as "Kings" or "Queens". _

_One day: a young studious unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, student under the great - with questionable wisdom - Princess Celestia, discovers an ancient prophecy informing the return of the forsaken banished sister to the Princess. While her mentor was dismissive of her worries to this reemerging threat, Twilight was sent to a smaller town from the kingdom she spent her whole life within, to discover the importance and power of friendship. _

_But you all know this. _

_And this is not her story. _

_This is **my** story. _

_Across another world, far from Equestria itself, a young man, a brony slowly getting his way into the show and its fanbase, disgruntled and disgusted with the planet and species he resided with, was one minute asleep in his average cozy bed, to suddenly finding himself in the middle of My Little Pony's Ponyville. What's worse: he found himself in the form of one of the world's species. _

_An Earth Pony, to be exact. How boring was that?! _

_Shocked, confused, anxious and incredibly angry, our young stallion finds himself thrust into the beginning of the first episode, all the way to the finale. _

_As he aids the Mane Six in their quests with his limited knowledge and sarcastic wit, he seeks for the truth: how did he get here? Why him of all bronies? Why don't any of the monarchs address themselves as "King" or "Queen"? Why are some of the villains so bland in their goals? Why doesn't Spike the Dragon have wings? Is there a pony mating season? If so, how best does he avoid it? Why do some ponies wear clothing while the rest don't? What is that forsaken voice in his head, repeatedly telling him to go assist the main heroes in their adventuree? _

_And most importantly: why does he find himself so attracted to a certain purple **unicorn**? Doesn't that go against all laws of... well, everything that is against 'wrongness'? _

_All these will be answered as he traverses this new world to find a way to return home. _

_This is his - and by that I mean my - story. _

* * *

><p><strong>Here's how this is going to work. <strong>

**This is a what-if if I, myself, were somehow transported into the world of MLP. Each and every episode will be covered with little differences here and there. To be honest: I have only started watching the show (though I haven't watched it in order just yet; that includes the very first episode), and I will be carefully analyzing each episode and the characters before writing the chapters. One chapter per episode. **

**I won't be putting ALL my time and effort into this, as I have other work to be writing on as well. We will start the beginning with the first episode, and all of it will be in first-person view. **

**Speaking of which: I won't be some perfect gary-stu with a shiny teeth smile and beautiful mane. No no, you will be beholding me criticizing the world, its residents and its plots, all the while being a sarcastic jerk for a long time within Equestria (I'm not the most positive person you'd ever meet), before these ponies manage to soften me up... a little. Bound to happen in a world like Equestria, no? **

**Any questions/reviews will be responded to in the Author's Notes of the first chapter; which will be published soon. **

**And forgive any ignorance on my part. If I get something wrong about the world or its inhabitants, please notify me so I can learn better in the future. **

**With that covered: please the enjoy the story when the first proper chapter begins; which will be an introduction of his arrival into the very first episode! **


	2. Chapter One: Man In Our World

**AN: I do not owe My Little Pony, or any of the parody songs used in this chapter. Any insults/criticism thrown at the characters are strictly opinion-based/mostly added for comedic effect; I apologize if anyone gets offended. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Ow...<p>

Ow...

Ow...

Owowowowowowowowowowowowow...

Okay... I've been lying down too long now.

And that light glaring into my closed lids isn't helping either. I seriously need to open them now.

Big mistake on my part.

I hiss in annoyance, my eyes shutting quickly as I rubbed them (my arm feeling surprisingly soft for some reason), at the bright light of the sun shining down upon me, signalling it was time to get up. Despite its beauty, the sun has a thing for getting people out of bed in the most unwelcome way possible. Grunting, I shift around on my bed, not determined in the slightest as my aching body refused to get up-

Wait. Aching? My body shouldn't be in discomfort. True my bed hasn't always been the most luxurious thing to sleep on, but it did its job adequately... wait... I don't recall my bed being so uncomfortable and...

Filthy?

Blinking, my back turned to the pestering sun, I slowly open my eyes one last time, my blurry vision clearing as my tired mind slowly processed that I was not, in fact, in my bed.

But rather, on the ground. Outside. On yellow dirt.

"He's waking up..."

"I can see that."

"What do you think's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's had too much sugar."

Where...? Who...? What...?

"Mister...? Hey mister...! Wake up!"

Immediately my hand flew to my bad ear in protection, my features contorted in disdain. Obviously one or two people were nearby. Too close judging by their voices. Glancing upwards, I swear my eyes were about to bulge out as I noticed two... multicolored horses were looking down on me. And if I didn't know any better I'd say their expressions were that of... concern.

Imagine my shock when one of them opened their mouths... and spoke: "Are you alright sir? That looks pretty uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>[Insert intro music to Power Rangers Dino Charge here]<p>

_(Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance.) _

_In a world full of life. Sanity's on the line. _

_Tries to keep his tolerance alive! _

_There is only one chance, to entertain fans. _

_Yet his mood spreads all over the lannnnnd! _

_Go go Stardust Balance! _

_Don't you ever stop! _

_Go go Stardust Balance! _

_You will rise up to the top! _

_Ponies forever! _

_(Pony Charge!) _

_All together! _

_(Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance! Stardust Balance!) _

_Stardust Balance: Earth Pony! _

* * *

><p>...Okay... I'm dreaming. I must be. Because there is no way, absolutely <em>no way<em>, I am being addressed by two talking horses. Oh now I've finally done it: I've drunken too much cola that it's caused me to have some sort of lucid dream with a clear mind.

"You could say..." I managed to muster from my tired voice. "I've had too much to drink before going to bed." One would say any normal person would be screaming or yelling in fright and shock over two talking animals.

Unfortunately for them, I don't believe in 'normal' people.

One of them, the cream-colored one undoubtedly female, blinked. "The path is your bed?"

I shook my head, my mind waking up more by the minute... wait, it SHOULDN'T be waking up! I'm already dreaming! It is not possible (guy who believes anything is possible is being a hypocrite right now) to dream and wake up at the same time.

Brain: explain yourself!

The other horse, also female; a clear green - though was it lime? - smiled slightly as I unconsciously yawned. "Perhaps you've fallen asleep last night while going home. Having too much candy can do that to you."

Honestly I'm more of a chocolate guy. but that's beside the point! It was clear to me now that this is not some ordinary dream... or a dream at all for that matter. "Where... exactly am I?" I asked slowly, carefully steadying myself upwards on my legs, focusing my gaze on the two creatures while ignoring the sunlight. And my back remains in pain from sleeping on this clear ground.

"On a pathway-"

"I mean the location." I snapped, ignoring their blinking at the behavior. I don't have time for this; I need to figure out what's going on around me. And an idea of my surroundings would be the most ideal place to start. "Town. Country."

The limey one blinked, evidently taken aback by my behavior. "Why, you're in Ponyville. Where else?"

"...What did you say...?" Surely I misheard that. My brain mustn't be fully awake yet. Because there is no chance I am in where they just claimed I am.

The creamy one nodded, rather too enthusiastically for my taste. "She's right. You must be new around here, judging by the confusion on your face, the foreign accent and that we've never seen you around here before. This is Ponyville! And you're just in time! The Summer Sun Celebration will be starting tonight! Isn't that wonder-"

I raise my hand, a stern expression replacing my befuddled one. "You're saying I'm in Ponyville."

"Uh-huh."

"And you're both..."

It was their turn to exchange looks of confusion. "Ponies...?"

"...Now I know I've drank too much." I muttered in disbelief, my gaze turning from them to look around the area, finding what they were saying was indeed correct.

...How?! What?! When?!

Ponies. Ponies everywhere. Some walking around, entering and exiting various buildings of shapes and sizes. Some even _flying._ All multicolored and conversing as though they had a higher intelligence than possible. I'm hallucinating, the cola has gone to my head. I must be awake in my real house, and pretty soon my mother would notice I'm talking to thin air. I'll be in a mental hospital before I know it.

Or... is this some sort of ritual? As though every newcomer to the show goes through this literal daydream to prove that they're worthy of joining the fanbase? Not that I'm insinuating bronies were insane. Not at all. But... okay I'll admit this would be pretty neat to me if I'd known this was coming earlier.

"Um, but sir." The creamy one pointed out, and I must admit, despite the situation, the politeness was rather welcoming. I look back at her puzzled look, identical to my understandable own. "You make it sound as though you've never met or seen a pony before. You're one too aren't you?"

I scoffed loudly. "You're mistaken, there's no way I'm-" I cut myself off when I subconsciously checked my body to back up my words.

Oh. Dear. Lord. No.

HOW?! WHAT?! WHEN?!

My jaw was wide open, slacking at the sight of myself. My whole body was bent; shaped like one of them. Light gold fur all over me. A tail, coated in numerous shades of brown, swishing happily back at me. I immediately look down, noting why my hands were fixed on the ground... they were hooves. My front appendages were already feeling around my features. Smaller nose. Mouth remains the same, despite it being part of a muzzle now.

And... oh thank God I still have hair! No doubt travelling down to the middle of my neck.

"Are you alright mister...?" The cream one asked with genuine concern. At least this explained why they weren't freaking out at a human in the middle of their town.

But good question regardless. Was I alright?!

"I-I don't... but... how... who... when...?" Was all I could splutter. My mind pounded against itself as logic tried to figure out what was happening to me. How and when did this happen?! Why did this happen! I shouldn't be like this! I circled around, already tumbling down from improper use of the new limbs. I raised a hoof to stop the two from helping me upwards, sorting it myself. "How is this possible...?" I quietly asked myself, my mind racking as it struggles to comprehend searching for a sufficient answer to that question.

"_Definitely_ too much sugar." I heard the lime one whisper to her friend as it that confirmed my sorry state.

Taking in deep breaths, I exhaled with all the calm I could muster and turned back to the patient two. "So... let me get this straight." I began, my voice attempting not to pitch at the surreal of it all. "I'm a pony."

"Yes sir."

"You're both ponies."

"Last time we checked."

"And I'm in Ponyville."

"Yep."

"In... Equestria?"

"Well where else would you be...?"

Oh I don't know. Home? Earth? "I see..." Was all I could manage to say in response. I see. _I see._ Yeah what a perfect natural thing to say in light of these revelations. I suddenly wake up to find myself in a fictional world, as one of the fictional residents, and all I can say is 'I see.'... Yeah, sounds about right.

"...Do you need help or something mister?" The creamy one asked again, looking just as concerned as her friend.

I shake my head, hardly ever happy to receive assistance... unless... "You wouldn't happen to know someplace I could eat? Free of charge?" Great. Food. Yes, that's the first thing to pop up. Well, in my defense, I can't think straight on an empty stomach.

The limey one replied, no doubt ecstatic to help someone in need. "You could always try the Sweet Apple Acres farm. They're always generous to those starving with no money. If not, well I'm afraid unless any pony working in a food place was in a good mood, there wouldn't be much. Maybe Sugarcube Corner-"

"I understand." I cut her off briskly. "And I appreciate that advice. Thank you, have a nice day." My conversation with them has gone on long enough. For now, food was number one on my mind. I didn't need a headache along the way. Plus as soon as my growling stomach is satisfied, _then_ I can look for more important matters. How I got here being the highest on the list.

"We can escort you to any of those if you don't know-"

"I'm certain I know where to go. Thank you." With that said, I turn and head to the opposite direction.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I hear the female say and glanced over my no-longer-existent shoulder."Welcome to Ponyville mister!"

Yeah, thanks... I sigh and nodded to the waving pair and continued on my path down who-knows-where. It matters not; the smell of food will guide me.

I'm a pony now...

...What exactly am I suppose to continue that with?

And... wait... is that music?

"The hell...?" I muttered, halting for a moment and looking around. The residents don't seem to notice the increasingly growing noise. Why does it sound so familiar? Is that what I think...? And... is my hind leg tapping to it...?

Oh no...

Nononononononononono NO-!

_"What's this? What's this?_  
><em>Bright colors everywhere!<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>  
><em>There's ponies in the air!<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>  
><em>I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming.<em>  
><em>Wake up man this isn't fair!<em>  
><em>What's this?"<em>

I can't control my legs or close my damn mouth! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

_"What's this? What's this?_  
><em>There's something very wrong!<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>  
><em>There's ponies singing songs!<em>  
><em>What's this?<em>  
><em>The streets are filled with little fillies laughing<em>  
><em>Everybody seems so happy; have I possibly gone daffy?<em>  
><em>What is this? What's this?" <em>

Daffy?! That's one way of putting it!

_"There's ponies eating burgers, instead of eating hay. _  
><em>They're busy conversing widely, with absolutely not one 'Neigh'!"<em>

HELP ME! SOMEONE! NO, STOP CLAPPING YOUR HOOVES TOGETHER YOU FORSAKEN CREATURES!

_"Everypony's acting mildly. Oh, I can't believe my eyes!_  
><em>And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from- <em>E-FRIGGIN-NOUGH!"

* * *

><p>Glug. Glug. Glug. Glug.<p>

I previously did say to myself I would be seeking out some breakfast. But then I realized: I have to have my morning glass of water. Except A) I have no glasses to drink from. And B) I couldn't just go to someone's house and request a glass of water. I DESPISE imposing, after all.

So, in the end, after walking around, I discovered this little stream down a hill near the town. My options were few. I looked around beforehand to check if anyone was observing. Surely it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to see their kind drink even from a river, right? Well, caution to the wind.

Not quite as fresh. But substancial for now.

Especially after that awful song sequence. I felt myself shudder just thinking about that.

Seriously: what the hell was that...?

Wiping my muzzle, I sat in a position they would normally sit like I guess, staring down at the reflection of confusion and lost looking back straight at me. Well, at least I still have my blue-green mixed eyes, brown hair... hey... isn't that my beard? I still have my beard?! My hoof carefully feels around the soft bottm of my chin. Do ponies even have facial hair?! Doesn't matter; I still have my beard! Yes! Some good news at last. Still... this body could take some getting use to (I'ver certainly gotten a lot better at walking, abeilt a few trips here and there), if I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.

Ah yes, piorities.

Equestria was as bright, animated (THAT was something to note) and lively as presented from the TV, I noticed right away upon searching the town. The residents were all friendly, too friendly for my taste, and some (annoyingly so) repeatedly asked if I was alright and if I needed anything. Was the lost expression really that obvious? I politely declined them all, alongside doing my best to avoid a certain pinky pony who throws unnecessary parties for new arrivals.

But just how did I get here though? During my walk around for food and drink, multiple ideas swam through my head behind the possibilities.

For one, I am simply hallucinating. This was all caused by the after-effects of too much coca-cola. A bit of a stretch, yes, but that was simply a theory.

Two: This is all a dream. The forsaken song sequence would be ideal proof as such. Yet judging by my geniune feeling of hunger, my feet on the grass, and the taste of that rather distasteful water, and wide awake brain, that seemed heavily unlikely.

Three: I'm dead and this is the afterlife for me... okay that's just purely imagining the worse.

Four: I was brought here. Now THAT was also a leap in logic. Who or what could possibly bring me here? And why? And for that matter: why me and some other lover of the show. I mean, my knowledge of this world is vastly limited.

I've never even seen the first episode for God's sake!

I sighed. This mental debate with myself will get me nowhere. I hate to say this but... I need help. Someone to help get a clear idea what's going on... hang on... is that blue blur getting rid of all the clouds. I snap my head up from the reflective water to gaze at the now beautiful sky... must have been the work of that arrogant pegasus.

Yet for some reason she was always her favourite...

Oh... right... no doubt my little sis has already departed to school by now, oblivious to what has happened to her big brother...

Is it possible... I won't likely see-

A loud chorus of chirping breaks off my thoughts. And I sigh in irritation. They seem to be coming from nearby... well, nothing better to do other than wallow in my own thoughts. I'll dwell more on it later: still hungry.

You know, a sudden thought had occurred to me, as I walked down the pathway towards the source of that curious sound. Why am I gold? Not that it's a bad colour; don't get me wrong. I mean, why that of all colour on my new coat? Why couldn't I be blue? Blue is the best! Nothing beats it. Instead I'm... this colour. So what if I'm being nitpicky? I need something to criticize to maintain my sanity!

What little of it was left anyhow.

And for that matter: despite the lack of sufficient knowledge, I'm fully aware what kind of pony I am... and quite an inconvience it is.

Earth Pony.

Really? Seriously? Of all the kinds I'm the weakest type of breed? No horn. No wings. Just... a pony. Why does this make me so mad? Well I've learnt enough to know that anyone whose an Earth Pony may as well be working as janitors for their whole lives, as they never get a position of power in any kind of government or monarchy.

Okay I'm being too harsh. But without the use of this world's magic or flying capabilities: I'm basically useless.

No awesome magic tricks. No flying beyond the limit.

Just this.

Wonderful...

And quite honestly, I'm not sure what to make of the tail. It's not too bad, despite it being the shades of the most boring colour in existence. In fact, it almost felt natural... except _nothing about this is natural! _

Christ my brain hurts...

Ah, something to distract me.

A flock of multicolored and types of birds upon a leafless tree singing in sync, playing a tune which I can honestly say isn't half bad. Keeping my distance, I simply sat back and observed. And I don't seem to be the only one. A flash of yellow caught my eyes; a flying pegasus with a pink mane and blue innocent eyes at the opposite end watching with a serene smile-

I couldn't help but slightly smile in turn. At last, someone I know! And of course Fluttershy would be around these kind of animals. Where else would she be?

Still, no point in alerting them to my presence. Nor do I have any motive to speak to her- hang on... what am I saying? That is Fluttershy. _Flutter-shy. _One of the main characters of the show. The first one I've seen all morning. Would it not hurt to at least give her a friendly greeting, or strike up a conversation if she wasn't too busy? Maybe, if she is kind enough, I can get some free food... as long as it's not animal food.

Hay is NOT an exception.

Maybe I'll wait a little longer. There's no desire to disrupt her or the work these birds were doing. An oppoturnity will present itself, I'm sure. I sat down in a position I deemed comfortable, despite flinching a little from the fading ache of my back.

...Hey. Another thought just popped up. A name.

A name for myself while I'm here in this colourful world. To blend in with this town as I possibly can. I'm rarely one to give out my name to anyone anyhow. Why? Trust isn't really something I can afford. Even about my name.

I'm paranoid. I won't deny that.

Right then. Name. What shall it be? Well 'Twilight' has already been taken, I know that for a fact. Shame. Balance? Hm... that'd work better as a surname I think. I like balance. So what would be first...?

It just suddenly hit me I'm taking this more calmly than I should...

...Got it!

Stardust!

Stardust Balance! Perfect!

'Dawn' or 'Dusk' would be a bit bland for names, despite their relation to the twilight. So yeah: Stardust Balance it is... I love it. It's creative, original, and I do believe there's no one else in this world named that.

And if there's anything I thrive more than everything: it's creativity.

I just now noticed a voice has broken through and halted the pleasant chirping of the birds. "Excuse me sir," Ah, almost forgot about her. Though Fluttershy seemed to be addressing one of the many birds in question. "I mean no offence, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off." If you ask me I thought it was just fine. But wow... I don't think I've ever witnessed someone being so kind to an animal like that in my entire life. Already I feel some form of respect for the pegasus.

No wonder so many like her.

She continued from a distance to the birds. "Now, follow me please. A one. A two. A one-two-three-"

"Hello!" And before you ask; THAT was not me. As the flying pony startled in surprise and the birds flew away in fright (to my admitted disappointment), I turn my gaze to the source of the interruption. Ah... her.

I recognize that purple coat, darker purple mane with a pink stripe in both hair and tail, and polite yet knowledgeable purple eyes.

We all have our own favourite preferred ponies. Ponies we simply either like or respect simply because of who they are and how well-written their characters were by the great writer herself. Just as my sister's favourite was the boastful obnoxious Rainbow Dash, I too have a favourite. It wasn't that hard for her to gain my respect (before that movie came out, but the less said about that the better), and I am very fond of intelligent characters who don't allow their knowledge to get the best of their attitudes.

Twilight Sparkle was a prime example of this.

Okay I'm aware she can be a bit smug at times, even sometimes boast about her esteemed knowledge. But that's to be expected.

Speaking of the purple unicorn, she continued speaking to the yellow pegasus, obviously oblivious to my nearby presence. "Oh my! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check on the music and it's sounding beautiful." Even a bookworm has good taste in music. Remember that one, kids.

Okay. I've been unnoticed for too long now (which is the exact opposite of me never liking attention in the first place). Two main characters to talk to? How can I say no? Despite my legs feeling a little jelly-like at the mere thought of the chance.

Raising my two hands- _hooves_ together, I made a weird clapping noise that alerted the two - well three since the pet dragon was behind them - to my presence from the opposite end of the tree, before walking up towards them. "I must concur." Damn, did my voice really have to almost pitch at that last part? "That was pleasant listening to. Pardon the interruption, but I can't resist praising good music when I hear it."

Glancing at me for a moment in curiosity (I pretend I'm not admittedly a little unnerved by the gaze), Twilight nodded in agreement as we both turned to the descending obviously shy pegasus. Because her name is Fluttershy, get it? Hahahahaaha... haha. I wonder if that honestly ever made anyone laugh. "See? Even somepony else thinks it's great."

...I suppose there's never been a more perfect time to say this: SENPAI NOTICED ME!

Whatever the hell "Senpai" even meant...

"Well I said good, not great." I couldn't resist correcting her with a grin. My mind, meanwhile, was screaming in pure shock. A conversation with Twilight Sparkle?! And she agrees with me on something?! Granted it was me agreeing with her. But still! This would be the greatest day ever... if I knew it was coming!

Seriously, I hate surprises.

Yet her attention remained fixed on the other pony, avoiding our curious looks behind her own bright mane. For some reason a wave of deja vu washes over me.

When Fluttershy didn't reply, Twilight gave off an awkward grin and glanced at me in question. I shrugged in response. I already had an idea how this was going to end; probably the reason behind the deja vu. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself to us both.

"Balance." I had mentally prepared myself for the introductions when approaching them. "Stardust Balance. A pleasure." I gave a light bow... well what I assume would count as a bow to this species.

"Likewise." The studious unicorn gave a similar bow in greeting, and I couldn't stop smiling despite myself. The politeness was just all over the place. But what else was to be expected in a world filled with magic talking animals?

We both turned back to the pegasus. "What's your name?" Twilight asked in a friendly manner, addressing the nervous pony.

I held back my own tongue, instead taking this opportunity to examine the pair more closely. They're exactly like they are in the show. Fascinating; simply amazing. Here I am speaking to two of the most popular ponies in existence. I have achieved what no other brony has done before (except in fanfics, but this isn't one)... unless, as I thought earlier this morning, all bronies went through this as a test to their commitment to the show.

Then I frowned in puzzlement. Wait... they're just now meeting? That means I'm in the very first episode, doesn't it? ...Okay, so maybe now I have a more clearer understanding of the timeline in terms with the show I'm in. Hang on... vague memories about what I was told occurs this episode spring to mind.

A villain appears at the end... that was it... huh.

"Um... I'm... Fluttershy..." Was the quiet response, snapping me out of my thoughts. I honestly can't blame her right now: this massive urge to just shrink away from meeting two popular cartoon icons is getting to me.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Uh... um... my name is Fluttershy..." I put more focus to my hearing for this.

"Didn't quite catch that."

She then made a high-pitched, but I can make out she was saying her name. It was rather adorable, yet not really needed. The chirping caused me to see the birds have returned. Good for them. And now... awkward silence.

"Ah well urm..." The young pony began in effort of clearing the tension. "It looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." Yep, good try Twilight. She then turned to me. "It was nice meeting you." Obviously she had business to attend to, so I won't keep up her time.

"Likewise Miss Sparkle. Miss Fluttershy." I had to cease my smirk from expanding to a grin. "I'll just be on my way. Good day." I nodded to the pair in farewell and proceeded on my way while the unicorn nodded back in politeness, struggling to restrain the grin threatening to take over my features. Maybe there were some positives to this after all. A simple nod to the small dragon, who nervously nodded in turn, as I walked off.

That was then I stumbled in surprise at the exclaimed ecstatic voice. "A baby dragon!" Followed by something landing on my back hard. Okay. Ow. I twist my head to the source and, upon seeing who fell on me, raised a brow of both irritation and amusement. "Oooh! I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's soooo cute!"

"Cute wouldn't be the word I'd use to define him..." I muttered as Twilight got off me and gave an embarrassed apologetic look. Eh, I've had worse land on me. "You alright?" I asked instead while standing back up correctly. That almost-strain on my back earlier has returned... great.

And I also this would also be the time to say 'Senpai fell on me'?

"I'm fine, thank you." Twilight replied in relief, I assume that's out of the fact I didn't get mad at her.

"Well well well..." The dragon cast us a smug look, which I would be rather happy to wipe off for him, before turning back to the excited Fluttershy.

Said pegasus gasped. "He talks! I didn't know dragons can talk!"

Yep, he talks alright. "And just now I wish it stayed that way." I said quietly with a blank stare, seeing Twilight from the corner of my eye letting out a slight smile at the remark, no doubt as displeased as I.

"That's just so incredibly wonderful I-I don't even know what to say." Fluttershy said in quiet glee.

That was then the purple unicorn decided she had enough. Don't blame her. And, with her rather small horn, used this world's interesting magic to lift the dragon - I'm aware his name is Spike - onto her back, obviously intending to depart. "Well in that case we better be going." As should I. I nodded to them from behind and continued on that path to nowhere. Though I wonder... would it be best to follow them?

"Wait wait. What's his name?" Fluttershy asked after Twilight as the pair walked off, their voices already distancing from my ears.

...On second thought, I think it'd be best if I still got a good look around the town first. That way when I have it all imprinted in my mind, I can tell all about it to my gleeful sister afterwards... if I somehow get back.

Besides, I chuckled, Twilight looks as though she has enough company to deal with as it is. I almost feel sorry for her as the loud groan was heard from over here.

The growling of my bothered stomach knocked me out of my thoughts. Ah. Right. Food. Need to get some. Maybe then my mind can finally completely process the fact that I had _just spoken to Twilight freaking Sparkle and Fluttershy. _

...Wait, wasn't food the exact reason I wanted to speak to Flutter- damnit!

* * *

><p>Well, to say these ponies knew how to bake well would be a massive understatement.<p>

Breakfast - or I should rather say dinner - has been over and done with. Yes turns out time flew by faster than I thought while I sought for food. Some lovely peo- ponies, owners of a building I swear was literally made out of baked goods (I was half-tempted to test that theory out), were exiting their store to depart somewhere before noticing me in, and I quote, "a poor fragile state of awful hunger." Before grabbing my front arms and dragging me within the establishment despite my protests.

Of course any objections on my end immediately died down when I saw what the place was surrounded. Sugarcube Corner (I was far too mature to even snicker at the name) certainly lived up to its name, and I wasn't one to turn down good free food; they dismissed my lack of currency, not wishing to see a poor pony starve. They obviously deduced I was new in town, and allowed me to have as much chocolate as I desired. THAT blew me away!

This world had chocolate! Maybe there were some benefits to this town after all.

We already exchanged our goodbyes, my hunger sated with the best kind of sweet food I have ever tasted (seriously, this stuff was delicious!), and they merely smiled at my gracious comments for their kindness, saying they hope to see me at the party where their employee was hosting for the arrival of a new recent pony, and some celebration at night. I scoffed while declining their invitation to accompany the pair there; parties were never my thing. So I simply nodded to the two and went the opposite direction. And that was then I realized my error.

Only one pony would throw celebrations for newcomers. And I just met her bosses. Which means she will probably attempt to throw a party for me if they tell her - which they undoubtedly will - about my presence.

Ha! Joke's on her! I have nowhere to live. Unless Pinkie Pie can somehow rip apart the time-space continuum and arrive in my world to throw a party.

Best not to give her ideas...

Huh... suddenly this town feels rather deserted. Probably due to the fact it _was._ I can't see anybody around. What did that walking bag of joy invite EVERY pony to the party? Huh, must suck for the arrival if he/she wasn't a party animal. Poor Unfortunate Soul... Wow; first Disney reference since I got here. Incredible. One of many I'm sure.

Except this time it was one that _was_ intentional; and not a forced song sequence!

I've never felt so embarrassed for myself...

Already the sun was setting. And since there seems to be no one else around as I pace around the place, my stomach satisfied. that means I can finally dwell on the fact that earlier today I SPOKE WITH _THE _TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND FLUTTERSHY!

How was I reacting so calmly then? Well the hunger of course... but that definitely won't be the case next time I'm certain! Just imagine what would happen if I run into the rest of the six: What would I say? What should I say? Well I'll most likely be more curt to the blue pegasus, and try to avoid the pink one as possible.

Rarity I can tolerate, as long as my only undamaged eardrum doesn't burst from her screeching. Wasn't there a sixth... ah yes; Applejack. I can tolerate her presence too; nothing wrong with her.

Fluttershy? Already introduced myself to her earlier. She's fine too in my book. Twilight? Oh definitely. She lives inside a _library_, and that already puts her in my good books-

_Library... _

_Library...! _

I slammed my palm against my forehead; how could I have been so stupid! The library! Maybe that's where I'll get my answers! My eyes start looking around the odd structures of this town's buildings. Last I knew, before the end of the fourth season, the place resided as a whole tree (a tree with thousands of her dead breathen as paper inside. Cruel for a world much?) and it's...

Right over there!

No time to lose... I said to myself before tripping over my own feet- _hooves _again from running.

Okay, I dusted myself off, _now_ there's no time to lose!

* * *

><p>You know: I love libraries.<p>

I really do. Rows upon rows of knowledge at your fingertips, with all kind of sections that assist you within any situation you needed to research upon. Fiction and non-fiction together so you can never keep bored. And unlike the Internet you didn't have to waste electricity to find what you were looking and keep it there. I'd be great at libraring (I know it's not a word, shut up).

But you know what I absolutely love about them the most? Their appreciation and demand for silence.

So imagine my surprise when I opened the front door to the structure that was also Twilight Sparkle's home, and found myself _literally_ blown away in a cartoony fashion, landing on my head a few feet away from the door by the infested place and loud ear-smashing noises from a party within the library. A couple of blinks with a shake of my head, I couldn't help but slam the door straight after before allowed anyone - specifically a pink pony - to notice me.

Great. Just great. That's my plan down the gutter. I should have realized sooner as a vague memory hits me with what I was informed about this place: Twilight Sparkle first arrived in this town at the beginning episode. Well, wonderful. Now what? And how exactly can the unicorn just stand this happening to her libra-?!

_Town Hall. _

Huh? Did I just hear someone... well there seems to be no one around, and no sound but the damnable noise from the tree-house (cause it's literal haha). So who...? Great, now I'm hearing things. Fantastic, what else does this world wish to surprise me with?

Well... that rather disembodied voice did say, I think, 'Town Hall'. Well, as big and populated this place was it was bound to have such a building. A solution to my problems or a trap?

My eyes drifted back to the lighted building I had originally planned to go inside... yeah, like earlier, caution to the wind. I'd rather be somewhere quieter than that. My hooves were in agreement, already setting me down the path to where I assume the middle of the town would be, to reach my new destination.

Let's just hope it's not a Final Destination. Aye? Aye?

...

* * *

><p>"I haven't expected to see anypony around here this early. I thought everypony in town was having fun at Miss Pinkie's party."<p>

I shrugged. "I'm not particularly fond of parties. Loud noises? Over-crowded? No thank you."

The elderly Earth Pony, bathed in shaded yellow, smiled. "Well, that's alright. But I can't say that will stop that energetic pony when she sees you. And trust me, she will."

Hence the wincing on my part. "Are new visitors really that identifiable?"

It was her turn to shrug, looking rather apologetic. "Ponyville's a quiet town, it rarely gets any visitors, Mr...?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. Stardust Balance." I gave a light bow. Damn my genetic gentleman...ness.

A chuckle at my manners. "My, aren't we the gentlecolt? I am the Mayor of Ponyville. And you've arrived just in time, Mr Balance. The Summer Sun Celebration is being hosted right in this very town, tonight."

...Well, I'm clearly meeting a lot of interesting characters today. First Twilight and Fluttershy, and now the mayor of this town? It's as if fate desired me to interact with all the important figures beforehand. As for Celebration... I believe I've heard someone mention that before. Well, better not draw any suspicion. A sound idea is pretending I am aware about this event they're doing. "Ah well," I released a grin, "Good thing I'm always one to arrive early then. I'm taking it the celebration starts around this Town Hall?"

"If by 'around', you mean 'inside', of course." The Mayor pulled out some a key-rings filled with what I guessed to be every key for every house and building.

"After you." I motioned after the front doors were unlocked.

"Why thank you. My what a polite well-mannered stallion you are. With a handsome coat of fur, I might add." She winked at that last sentence before entering the round structure.

...I think my eyes have just sunken in themselves. Shuddering outside, I followed.

"Please, have a seat. The rest of the town's residents won't be arriving for a while. And remember not to fall asleep, everypony has to be awake to watch Princess Celestia rise the sun. I will be back shortly." I nodded gratefully while she left into some other room and took a seat on the... wait there aren't any chairs. She must have meant the ground. I shrugged regardless and sat in a position I guessed how this species normally sits, at the front facing the stage, looking around the inside of the main hall to pass the time.

Well. Someone's clearly been busy with the decorations. And I can admire how well-organized it all appears. Not a trace of anything party-related on the floor.

But soon, party or no, this entire building will be populated by an entire town of people- ponies. So why am I here? Gut feeling. That's it. And if there's a lesson I've learnt the longest, is that you should always follow your instincts. Even if that means tolerating a room full of four-legged talking jelly beans.

And didn't the mayor say everybody has to be awake for their princess to raise the sun? So that means all night? ...Okay, yeah, I can do that. Takes me ages to sleep anyway. I wonder if there'll be any refreshments in the meantime.

For now, I will wait. And while doing so, I will do what I always to pass the time.

Pacing.

I wonder if there'll be any refreshments in the meantime...

Eventually a pony and two arrived into the hall, sitting wherever they pleased. Followed by even more of the species, in the multiple forms of earth pony's, pegasus's, unicorns and... alicorns wasn't the last one. I'm fairly certain that was made up for the show. If not, then excuse me for not being such an expert on horses.

My pacing ended as soon as the first pony had arrived, sitting back down right at the front. Normally I'm the guy who sits at the back within the shadows, no other reason to be at the front than to go "Haha I was here first!" My back faced them, I refuse to give an acknowledged nod to anybody sitting between me, my gaze glued to the stage a few feet from me.

I'm not here to make friends.

So... exactly what was with this celebration anyway? Celestia was going to raise the sun... so? Was it an anniversary of sorts? Was this the thousandth year since she has been doing so? No, has to be more than that. And what then: does everypony suddenly then fall asleep on the floor in exhaustion? Or faint at the presence of their beloved princess-

Wait... perhaps...

Celestia could assist me in my crisis! Yes, that must be the reason my gut told me to come here. If I can somehow speak with her private about my dilemma, she might be able to help.

It's a long shot, just like that library plan, but I can't give up hope yet. The sooner I get back, the better-

Bird chirping.

I snap my head up to the balcony where that was happening, and smiled slightly at the sight of Fluttershy doing her magic on the animals. And the sound of horns and trumpets implies it must be time for this celebration. Strangely the noise didn't bother me as much. But good God does time in this world move fast!

And now a spotlight was moving down towards the stage. I followed it and blinked in surprise at the mayor. I didn't hear her walk. She must be older than I thought. Speaking of which, is that really the right age to be still running office?

"Fillies and gentlecolts-" She began while I resisted the urge to snort at the beginning words. "- As Mayor of Ponyville: it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

I frowned at the obnoxious noise of cheering beside and behind me. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise-"

The magic of the sunrise. Wow.

"- And celebrate this: The Longest Day Of The Year." I raised a brow. 'Longest day of the year'? More like quickest to me! I must have slept later in the afternoon than I thought.

"And now; it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land-" I didn't stop myself leaning a little forward. "- The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and everyday-"

Wait... sun _and _moon? What about her sister-?

...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooo...

My eyes widened. Not good! NOW I remember which villain was going to appear at the start of the season. More specifically this episode! A creature birthed from resentment and jealously, taking over the body and mind of Princess Luna and taking on a new name and being.

"- The good. The wise-"

Everyone has to get out... now! My head turns around frantically! Only one pony would help us now. And I can't see her over this godforsaken crowd!

"The bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria."

Oh Jesus no... I just had an epiphany. I am _right in front of the crowd where the villain was going to be on the stage. _

"Princess Celestia!"

God damnit Twilight where are you?!

"Huh?!" I heard a loud gasp of shock after the announcement music which incited me to look up with the rest of the ponies, seeing a taken aback Rarity on the highest balcony staring at nothing behind the drawn curtains. Well of course! Celestia never turned up for the celebration at all! How could I have forgotten this information?! I ignored the whispers and mumbles of these worried creatures and slowly turned my gaze to...

The glittering moon above through the ceiling windows.

The Mare in the Moon. _That _was the name of the first episode.

And last I recalled too: it was a two-parter.

"Remain calm everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." Oh trust me mayor. There's an explanation. But reason has nothing to do with this...

I turned my head back to the evidently nervous pony, my hardened gaze catching her attention. "You need to get everyone out of here. Now." She blinked at my strict tone. There wasn't any time for this. She opened her mouth to reply when-

"She's gone!" A certain white pony exclaimed from above. Followed by gasps of astonishment and concern. Oh that'll be the last thing on their minds.

"You have to get everyone out of here. Now!" I repeated myself to the stunned mayor. Again, another interruption by a shocked yell. Oh what now?! I looked up for considerably the third and hopefully final time.

That looks to be so...

I clenched my time as I felt every fur on my body stand on end. Purple glittering mist was rising on the balcony. Without even realizing so I was instinctively in a defensive postion.

Here she comes...

And out of the mist she came. I glared at the black body, with blue armor on some parts of her head and chest, blue misty mane and tail. A crescent moon on her rear end as a cutie mark (speaking of which, I have yet to look at my own). Turquoise eyes with narrowed irises looking down upon her potential victims impassively.

"Nightmare Moon..." I said with a growl.

"Oh my beloved little subjects." She began, calmness in her tone. My eyes narrowed. I should feel rather honored, I'm in the presence of a villain. A fictional villain. Shame she only appears once and never again. Well except for that trailer I saw of the fifth season, where it looked as though she will be making another comeback. I'm getting off-track here; she has no business here!

"It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces." Joke's on you Miss Moon. I prefer the night over day anytime.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" A familiar-sounding pony from the back demanded, but my gaze remained on the villain. I am slightly curious, what exactly _did_ happen to Celestia?

Oh, an evil laugh. Go figure. "Why, am I not royal enough for you?"

"Not really..." I muttered. King Sombra maybe.

"Don't you know who I am?" An underdeveloped villain? "Does my crown no longer count now I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend?" No but I think you're going to tell us anyway... "Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!"

Well, about time.

"And I know who you are." Twilight stepped out of the crowd towards the exaggerative villain. Huh, didn't notice the rest of the ponies cowering away. Now only me, Twilight, and the lying-down dragon were the only ones out in the open. "The Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon!"

Ten points to Ravenclaw.

Everyone but I gasped. Dun dun dun! "Way to be bold, Twilight." I said standing beside her, my gaze focused on the calm fallen princess.

"Well well well." Does every villain say this? "Somepony who remembers me."

"Which is a surprise, seeing as how you are rather easy to forget." I'm sure there are plenty of people out there whose favourite villain is Nightmare Moon. But me personally, she was rather forgettable.

"And somepony who thinks he can act so bold towards me." I couldn't help but flinch slightly at that unnerving gaze of hers, but I refuse to yield to the likes of her, before she addressed the brave Twilight again. "You must then also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..." Did she just gulp? I sighed. Oh great, we're doomed. Five points from Ravenclaw.

Evil laughter alert. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Remember this day little ponies, as if it was your last. From this moment forth: the Night will last forever!" Followed by excessive lightning that caused my teeth to clench harder. And even more evil laughter, followed by the blue mane rising like a tornado covering the ceiling.

...Suddenly I was reminded of the song _Snuff Out The Light_.

"That's your plan?" I scoffed loudly. "No wonder you are such a pathetic villain!" I felt Twilight turn to me in shock and warning for the rather bold remark on my part. But my gaze remained fixed on the triumphant fallen princess.

Go right ahead Nightmare Moon. I don't where this sudden reckless bravery came from, but I will say this to thee.

"Do your worst Moon!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. First episode completed. Hope I kept everypony in-character and done the very start of the show justice. I plan on finishing and publishing a chapter each weekend. That gives me time to also work on my other stories. And before any of you start bashing about me using the words 'damn', 'hell' or others as such, that's strictly on my character and mine only. Don't worry, none of the other ponies - or Spike - will be using such cursive language in the future of the story. And unfortuenately, we live in a world right now where such words are acceptable to use even among children. Maybe not where in your hometowncountry, but in mine it's a saddening truth. **

**Life sucks like that. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I'll have the next chapter posted most likely next week! Adios my friends! **


	3. Chapter Two: Day Of The Night

**AN: I do not own My Little Pony (nor any parody song(s) used in this chapter). If I did... well, let's just be thanking Celestia I don't. Any insults used on your favourite character(s) is purely opinion-based/for comedy; I apologize if I've offended you otherwise. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Journey Beyond Sanity... <em>

* * *

><p><em>"Are you alright sir? That looks pretty uncomfortable." <em>

_"You could say... I've had too much to drink before going to bed." _

_"Why, you're in Ponyville. Where else?" _

_"And you're just in time! The Summer Sun Celebration will be starting tonight!" _

_"You make it sound as though you've never seen or met a pony before. You're one too, aren't you?" _

_"You're mistaken. There's no way I'm-" _

_"I-I don't... but... how... who... when...? How is this possible...?" _

_"I'm Twilight Sparkle." _

_"Balance. Stardust Balance. A pleasure." _

_"Fillies and gentlecolts! As Mayor of Ponyville: it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" _

_"The bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria. Princess Celestia!" _

_"She's gone!" _

_"You have to get everyone out of here. Now!" _

_"Nightmare Moon..." _

_"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Remember this day little ponies, as if it were your last. From this moment forth: the Night shall last forever!" _

_"Do your worst, Moon!" _

* * *

><p>[Insert music to Power Rangers Dino Charge here]<p>

_(Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance.) _

_In a world full of life. Sanity's on the line. _

_Tries to keep his tolerance alive! _

_There is only one chance, to defeat Nightmare Moon. _

_If you ask me she's a bit of a loooon!_

_Go go Stardust Balance! _

_Don't you ever stop! _

_Go go Stardust Balance! _

_You will rise up to the top! _

_Ponies forever! _

_(Ponies Charge!) _

_All together! _

_(Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance. Stardust Balance! Stardust Balance!) _

_Stardust Balance: Earth Pony! _

* * *

><p>"Do your worst, Moon!" For dramatic effect my front right limb raised upwards in defiance over the sinister laughter exhaling from the villain's lungs. These ponies within this hall may have a complete lack of backbone, but I refuse to yield to the first, and debate-ably weakest, enemy of the main heroines.<p>

"Seize her!" The Mayor had turned and exclaimed in equal defiance. Okay, maybe not a complete sense of cowardice than I thought. "Only she knows where the princess is!" At her command, I crane my head backwards at the obedient guards clad in golden armor charging foolishly at the arrogant mare. Huh, didn't even realize they were here.

"Stand back you fools!" Did she fools or foals? Either wouldn't surprise with this world's usage of language.

Oh look at that, the guards got knocked back by lightning. And also... Nightmare Moon is getting away! "Been a pleasure Miss Sparkle!" I yelled over the loud exclamations to the still unicorn. I have completely no idea why I'm doing this, but... I can't just stand idly by with a wandering insane villain on the loose. "Get everyone into their houses!" I ordered the shaken mayor as I ran by, in pursuit of the retreating blue mist.

Besides, I have no better to do anyhow.

"Get back here!" A blue of rainbow followed me outside. Of course Rainbow Dash was also one for making rash decisions.

"You cowardly inferior sibling!" Maybe that will halt the jealous mare... and possibly kill me. But alas, I had to squint at the speeding mist flying over the mountains beyond both my and the pegasus's range. My hoof stomped on the ground, showing my frustration. Goddamnit... I should have seen this coming! I should have prepared beforehand! What could I have done anyway? I had no powers. No abilities. I'm just a stinkin' Earth Pony for Christ sake!

"Nighttime... forever?" I heard the pegasus ask above me, sounding understandably nervous.

Apparently so. "Not if I can help it." I said instead with zeal, ignoring her looking down at me in surprise. Hey, this is a big opportunity for me, regardless. Here is my chance to actually... do something.

To make a change.

The sound of clopping hooves behind me turned my head to a running, looking rather determined Twilight Sparkle with her pet dragon on her back. Oh, of course she's not going to miss out on the action. And knowing her, she's the one with the most information on what is to be accomplished. Without saying a word to her, I pursued, already knowing where she was heading. Twilight was most likely the only source of the information.

"Where're they going?"

* * *

><p>If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've admired this library more.<p>

But, to hell with it, I allowed my fascinated eyes to wander around the shelves filled with so much knowledge and wisdom with appreciation. As soon as we entered, I closing the door behind us, I stopped in the middle of the first floor and couldn't resist the grin on my face. Oh fantastic! A library without an obnoxious party going on within it. No doubt Twilight's friends are going to arrive any minute, so after breathing in the smell of knowledge, I nodded to myself and walked up to the pair, Spike somehow asleep during the run back here.

A few mutters from his dog-looking bed before the worried dragon said in fright, "We-We gotta stop Nightmare! ...Zzz..." Yeah, sounds about right. I kept my distance as the purple unicorn tended to her pet, leaning against the doorway to the room.

"You've been up all night Spike." Oh God; she's right! We've been up all night. And I still yet feel the least tired. Even in pony form my ability to stay awake for long periods of time remains! Even that curse followed me to this world. Damn. "You are a baby dragon after all."

"Yet he talks like a kid." I pointed out the obvious, not really desiring to break the moment. But the situation is now and staring at us right in the face.

"Yeah, he does..." Oh look, I just startled her. "Oh! Excuse me, I didn't know there was anypony else in here." She squinted, as though a memory was coming back to her. "Wait, haven't we met before? Sometime earlier?"

Understandable. "You were busy tending to your pet. I didn't want to interrupt." Until now. I shrugged, stepping back as Twilight exited the dragon's room, turning the light there and heading to the main room. "And yes, though it was a short encounter. We met when you were checking on miss Fluttershy."

"Oh. Yes I remember. You were that polite gentlecolt. And the one that spoke back at Nightmare Moon too. Did you follow me here?" The unicorn asked curiously, no suspicion within it, as we walked further into the library. Goog God, I'm walking beside Twilight Sparkle. Inside her library. Keep your calm, Stardust...

I responded in attempted casualness. "You seemed to be the one with the important information, miss Sparkle-"

"Please, just call me Twilight. You don't have to be so formal." I blinked at the interruption, and smile sent my way. Well, if that was her wish.

"Alright then... Twilight." I stopped as she continued walking and tasted the very word. Twilight... that has always been my favourite. Not many know this but I am very philosophically adept. And 'Twilight' was more than a simplistic word or name to me. It meant a lot of things, but this wasn't the time or place to dwell on it. "Feel free to call me Star-" I cut myself off as a book flew right over me. The hell?!

Ahh, there's the cause. Books being carelessly thrown about as Twilight sought some information she needed. If it wasn't so dire I would've scolded her for harming the poor objects. "Elements. Elements. Elements! Elements!" She groaned in exasperation. What, the Elements of Harmony. The deus-ex-machima to their every crisis? Are they what she hoped to use against the current threat?

Elements-ex-machima. Heheheheh.

"Just how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!" She was asking me or herself? I was about to open my mouth in attempt to calm the rather frustrated unicorn before I was beaten to the punch... more like a jackhammer to me.

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony?!" Gah! Where the hell did she come from?! Couldn't she knock beforehand...? Oh look at me, acting as though I already own this library. I probably should if Twilight was going to be a pain and be so disrespectful to the stacks of literature around here. "And how did you know about Nightmare Moon huh?! Are you both spies?!"

Oh just shut up you glorified Sonic-ripoff. Yeah by that I mean Rainbow Dash was clearly my least favourite of the main characters. It's fine if other people love her, but seriously I can't stand pompous hotheads. I don't hate her, I just wouldn't be one to stand in the same room as her for more than five minutes.

Starting countdown now.

And seriously? A spy?

Before I could retort and defend the poor unicorn, a certain honest Earth Pony bit back on the yelping pegasus's tail (between you and me I wish she bit harder and ripped off her tail entirely), gaining all three of our attention.

"Simmer down sally; they ain't no spies!" Thank you Applejack. Voice of honesty and reason around here it seems. "But she sure knows what's going on..." ...Where did they all spring up from?! And for that matter, why those five specifically? A rather contrived way of bringing the group together, don't you think?

"And so does he, for that matter." Now I've got six ponies staring in my direction, a certain yellow pegasus' innocent eyes lighting in recognition. Yeah, here, have a death glare in return instead. I wasn't having any accusations tonight, thank you very much. "Take it easy. We don't bite. But ya both know what's happenin', don't ya Twilight and...?"

No comment. If there're going to start assuming right off the bat, then why should I indulge them on it? No no; let Twilight do the work. I already have an idea how thing is going to turn out, regardless. And those inquisitive looks wasn't going to gain an answer from me, anyhow.

"...I read all about the predictions of Nightmare Moon." Twilight began during my silence and staredown with the five other ponies, gaining their attention. "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her." Yes, magic, the solution to all problems in this world. "But I don't know what they are. Where to find them. I-I don't even know what they do!"

"You'll figure it out I'm sure." I replied before I could shut my spilling mouth, once more garning their attention to me a few feet from them.

"'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference's Guide'!" Wait what? I could only blink as Twilight suddenly zoomed by and knocked an observant Pinkie Pie out of the way. That's it Twilight, you sure know your manners.

Wait... it just suddenly occurred to me: I'm in the exact same room and presence as the Mane Six! THE MANE SIX!

"How did you find it?!"

"She's Pinkie Pie, that's how..." That pink pony was the second deus-ex-machima of this world. I learnt that much.

"It was under 'E'~!" A bouncing ecstatic Pinkie Pie replied, no doubt glad she could be of help. And suddenly, I was reminded that staying in the same room with these creatures that spawned so much hope and morals to children and adults alike was, while what one can call a success in life, was also wasting my time. All I needed was the location of Nightmare Moon, and then I'm good to go.

..And is that book sparkling? Please tell me it's not sparkling. How could you miss a sparkling book?! Next when you you open it it'll release magic gold dust...

"'There are six Elements of Harmony.'" The purple unicorn began reading out loud. And despite my need to depart, my ears couldn't resist taking in every word. "'But only five are known: Kindness. Laughter. Generosity. Honesty and Loyalty.'"

"Which, if you ask me, are not 'elements' but emotions. You can't craft objects from emotions." I don't care if I'm bringing logic into a fantasy world, my suspension of disbelief can only go so far.

"'The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.'" Now this I'm not familiar with...

"Magic."

Their heads turned this time to my second interruption. "Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

I shrugged. May as well make their upcoming journey more helpful. "Magic is the sixth element." I'm not completely clueless on this stuff.

"And how do you know that?" The flying pegasus asked snidely, obviously still untrusting of me.

"What else would it be?" Was my simple reply.

Why am I needlessly adding more suspicion to my myself. Twilight continued after raising a curious brow at me. "Right... 'It is said the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters.'" Now this I'm not familiar with... of course if it wasn't referring to Celestia and Luna. "'It is located what is now... T-The Everfree Forest!'"

The other five gasped loudly while I raised a brow. Ah yes, they had to transverse the deadly forest to gain the Elements. Well, good luck to them. Obviously I will get no answers on where to find the villainous mare here.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Damn. I swore my foots- hoofsteps were quiet when I moved. Obviously I made myself noticed too much. I'll have to be more careful next time. Before I knew it a certain Sonic-ripoff flew right in front of my blinking eyes fiercely.

"While you gain your elements; I'm going after Nightmare Moon. Unlike the citizens of this town, I have no intention of staying behind closed doors and saying my prayers." I replied simply, my tone daring anyone to object otherwise.

And object they did, to my annoyance. First came the worried voice of who I recognized to be Rarity's: "Darling, are you crazy?! You can't just go after Nightmare Moon-!"

"I'm afraid I can. Not to worry I have a plan." It was a plan that requires a lot of luck on my part. But hey, in this world, miracles always happen. I brushed past the surprised Rainbow Dash in my direction to the front door.

"Yeah, Rarity's right; you're crazy if ya think you can take her all by your lonesome sugarcube. Who knows what Nightmare Moon'll do to ya!"

"Disregarding what you just called me." I glanced at the worried ponies who were following me out. "You don't have to be concerned. I know her type. There isn't anything she can do that will put my life on the line." Maybe I'm just being arrogant, or maybe I just have complete confidence with what I'm doing. "Go and seek out your elements within that accursed forest. I will stall that mare as long as I can."

But one purple unicorn was having none of it. Just before I was about to exit the open door, the fierce eyes of Twilight Sparkle appeared and stared straight back into my blue-green own. "That's your plan? Stalling?"

"Yes. It is." Just get out of the way, Twilight. It doesn't matter what happens to me...

"I don't think you know what Nightmare Moon is even capable of."

I scoffed. "Then I'll find out the hard way." We're wasting sunligh-... well, nightlight in this case. I already moved to the side and walked past her. "You're wasting time. Go: find the Elements of Harmony. I'm going to keep her distracted as long as possible."

"How do we know you're not a spy: just going back to report to your mistress about what we're planning?"

I groaned loudly. Okay, I'm putting this pegasus in her place. This time a fierce glare was hurdled in their direction, some of which (don't think I need to specify who) took a step back at the stare. "I would never serve someone as such as her. So shut it you pretentious Pony-Sonic. Now, stop wasting your own time and mine, and find. Those. Elements. I swear I will throw you all into the forest myself if all you're going to do is just stand there and throw accusations about."

Would it be wrong of me to say I took enjoyment out of shutting the shocked Rainbow Dash up? Of course it would be. Yet that didn't stop me.

Applejack was the first to recover. "Whoa whoa, settle down there friend. We weren't accusin' ya of anythin'... well not all of us anyhow. And that last part won't be necessary." I nodded briskly and turned back, ready to head to the direction where that blue mist of the villain was heading. Over the hills. That shouldn't be so bad... I have four legs now, it shouldn't be that difficult to walk there long. Right?

I suddenly felt a soft... hoof on what I assumed is my ponified shoulder, looking back one last time at the library and the eyes of Twilight... and they were apparently pleading. Her palm felt rather... warm. "Don't go... you might get hurt." Were the soft words coming from her upset muzzle.

"...I know what I'm doing." I really don't. But I felt as though I had to reassure her. Gently I shrugged her still palm off me, facing the direction of where I remembered the blue mist took off. "Listen, all of you... what happens to me is irrelevant. Just as long as you can gather the elements to the location of Moon's stronghold and take her out, then I will either be happy or die in peace-" I ignore their gasps of astonishment at my words, "- Knowing that you have defeated the first of many threats of Equestria, and that I helped in some way."

"But... if you'll pardon me saying erm sir, you might get... killed." My ears strained to hear the quiet protestant voice of Fluttershy, especially that last part.

"Then I'll die, in peaceful assurance that I brought you enough time."

"Come with us." Ah yes, Twilight always was insistent. "You know more than you're letting on; you can help us find the elements-"

"No." I sternly cut her off. "My destiny is elsewhere." You are clearly aware by now I'm just making it up as I go. But that gut feeling persists that I go and take on Nightmare Moon alone. Why? "I work alone, regardless. Good luck Twilight. Ponies."

"Wait a minute! Just who are you?" Well at least that blue pegasus wasn't sounding accusing this time.

I let out a faint grin. "A madman and a fool."

Without awaiting another reply I ran off, refusing to look back. I have no time for sentiments. To make friends or any of that irrelevant garbage. There was a villain who needed to be stopped. And I can't have Twilight and the rest be slowed down by more baggage. Mine to be specific.

Well... at least I'm not tripping over my own hooves while running. Hey, I might have finally gotten the hang of this after all!

* * *

><p>I have made a terrible mistake.<p>

Not much of a surprise, really. I usually did make mistakes, despite my confidence of rushing into these plans. But I couldn't accompany those six in their adventure to first ever seek out the elements. We wouldn't get along. Plus my tolerance of the energetic of Pinkie Pie and smugness of Rainbow Dash could only last so long.

Besides, this way I wouldn't be a liability.

Now here I am, within the, what I presume to be, Everfree Forest; the EXACT place Nightmare Moon fled to, and where the Mane Six will be joining soon. I should've known that mare would retreat somewhere in here, probably at those supposed ruins Twilight during her reading of the book. Now I'm just wandering around, my eyes glancing in every direction. I refuse to be ambushed by whatever local creatures resided in here.

I'll give the animators credit where it's due. This forest was, to put it mildly, unnerving. If it weren't for the fact there was a mission for me to do, I would have never set foot in this place to begin with. But alas, Nightmare Moon had to be stopped. I can buy them enough time if I just make it to that mare's stronghold... wherever it is. All I have to do is keep moving forward. I haven't encountered a single creature yet, merely their predatory cries. So, if fate was on my side, I can get there with minimal casualties...

I'm probably going to die...

_You will not perish. _

That disembodied voice caused me to look upwards, the never ending night sky greeting me. I would say that was my tiredness that caused me to hear such delusions... if it weren't for the fact I heard that exact voice earlier a while after my arrival into this insane world. "Alright, who's there?! Reveal yourself!" I commanded loudly, my tone making it abundantly clear I won't be playing any games with them-

I was greeted with the sound of laughter.

"My, aren't you observant."

Oh no...

I braced myself, hunched in that instinctive defensive position at the blue mist appearing from the air, landing right in front me and morphing into that mare of night. Blue turquoise unnerving eyes looked back at me. Lightning accompanying her unnecessarily. I get it. Dramatic effect; just cease already.

"Nightmare Moon." I acknowledged, still in my defensive stance. I won't lower my guard just yet. "We meet at last."

"Indeed; the valiant stallion who dared show such disrespect at my announcement in that pitiful little town." She replied oh so impassively. "I must admit, never had a pony present such boldness at royalty in my life. I find myself intrigued, and yet, dissatisfied by your blatant attitude."

"Sorry to disappoint." I reply evenly over our exchanged death glares. "But in my case: respect is earned, not given. And you have accomplished nothing to gain mine."

"Just as _you_ have accomplished _nothing_ in your feeble little plan to divert my attention. Oh yes, I am fully aware what you were attempting to do." Her eyes brightened over my narrowed ones. "But I regret to inform you it is all for naught; your friends shall fail in their attempt to gain their precious Elements of Harmony. And you will bear witness to it, my stubborn reckless friend."

"...Okay. One: they're not my friends. Two: _you're_ not my friend. Three: they _will_ gain the elements and they will emerge victorious. There is _naught_ you can do about that. And four: if you're here to just gloat and spout generic villain nonsense at me; you're wasting whatever minimal time you have left in stopping them. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

One other thing I know about Twilight is her low tolerance on wasting time. And so far, MY plan was already working right now.

Stardust one. Nightmare zero.

Yet I don't like that dark chuckle. "So certain are we, Mr...?"

"Balance. Stardust Balance." Despite the situation I took a light bow, and she blinked at such behaviour. I curse my British roots, but whatever it took keeping her talking and away from disrupting the others. "I would say it's a pleasure, but I'd rather we skip the formalities and get to the part where you reveal whatever it is you want with me."

"Well then, Stardust Balance. I am Nightmare Moon, Mistress of the Night." I'm not sure if she was merely mocking me with her light bow (at least it's confirmed to me how exactly they bow in greeting). Most likely. "And I concur; such pleasantries are unnecessary. You will be coming with me now."

I couldn't resist the scoff. "And what makes you think I'll... I'll... w-what...?" My head... my eyes... what was happening...? Blue... blue mist was covering around me... Failed to notice the stuff crawling up from my feet... "What are you... doing...?" I feel so suddenly drowsy... so tired... What was she...?

"What was it you said to those foolish mares? 'There was nothing she could so that would put my life on the line'? You are deeply mistaken, my stallion friend. You do not grasp what I am truly capable of!" I heard the roars of lightning after her short speech. My eyelids were already closed, refusing to open. No... no... brain; you have never shut down on me completely once in my entire life. Don't start now!

"You... You... will fall..."

"Shh..." That mockery tone followed by her last words was all I could remember before the inevitable of sleep. "Sleep now little pony. You will bear witness to the downfall of your allies soon enough, Stardust Balance."

Damn you Moon...

* * *

><p>A yawned escaped me before I even opened my eyes.<p>

What a dream that was. I was a gold-furry pony and somehow landed in Equestria during the first episode of the show. I swore it was a lucid dream because I can clearly remember every detail and every-pony I met. Last thing I recall from that interesting experience was the first villain of the world appearing before sending me into unconsciousness. Must have been a sign to say it was time for me to wake u-

Hang on... am I... standing? I don't recall my limbs moving upwards from my bed. And this feels nothing like the soft carpet of my bedroom I'm standing on-

No...

Blinking rapidly, my awakened eyes looked up from the still limbs and quickly scanned around the place. I appear to be in some ancient ruins, the remains of a castle, judging by the interior... Okay... so it wasn't a dream.

It was real... fantastic.

Bloody fantastic. I'm still stuck in this world!

Well at least I feel nothing wrong with my body... save for the numbness of my sleeping limbs.

An exasperated sigh escaped my dry lips... I wonder what time it was. Doesn't matter. Let's see... ah yes, Nightmare Moon knocked me out. Which means I must be in the middle of her fortress, and I'm her prisoner.

And I can't move my hooves, at all; they're bound to the stone floor covered in that blue magic.

...Do I even need to say fantastic one more time. I could say 'Allons-y!' or 'Geronimo!' instead, but they wouldn't apply correctly here, even to my sarcastic attitude.

"Well well well. You have awakened."

"Speaking of things I should be sarcastic against..." Was the first mutter to come out of my parched throat as the villain walked towards me from her blue mist. "You wouldn't happen to have a glass of water, miss Moon? I'm feeling rather thirsty."

If she expects me to show even the slightest discomfort at her exaggerated entrance, she was sorely mistaken. At least this completely confirmed that now I wasn't in a dream... is what I'll be telling myself everytime I wake up in this forsaken world.

As though not expecting this response, her eyes were then as narrow as her serpant-like irises. "Even in the presence of danger, you continue to act so nonchalant?"

"I'm hardly afraid of the likes of you. Nothing personal my dear, I assure you."

The irises narrowed more than I thought possible, "You should be. And soon enough, you will fear me, my stubbon little stallion." The mare replied, and I could detect a trace of menace in her otherwise impassive tone, as her face loomed ever closer towards my own. I couldn't resist smirking; what, that old technique? "I thought it would be rude of me not to inform you; your allies have arrived within the Everfree Forest, hopelessly seeking out their precious stones."

She then leaned back and gestured with a raised hoof towards a cloud of mist in the middle of what I'm guessing was her throne, which formed into a sphere-like shape.

Oooh. Free TV. "I'm guessing it comes wireless." I said as I observed the six ponies, the main characters and heroines of this world, walk into the darkness of the forest. Then I noticed something while I squinted to see their mouths move. "But no audio? Awww that's a shame."

"Your sense of humour will neither save you or your friends." The villain turned from the mist back to me, with a smile I really don't like. "Unless, of course, you hear a proposal of mine first."

"...And what might that be?" Despite myself, even if I had the slightest suspicion what she was going to ask, a wave of intrigue rose within me.

"If you value the lives of those ponies, and every single little fool that resides within all of Equestria, you have to do one simple thing."

"I'm listening... hesitantly."

Must. Restrain. Urge. To bite her muzzle as her smiling face was contimeters within my irritated own. "I know your kind, Stardust Balance. Oh yes I do. I know your kind completely. From that glint in your eyes, that raw defiance and attitude, shows you are not one to be pushed around so easily. You have a strong will. I would like that by my side-"

"Buy me a drink first. Then we'll talk..." Just what I need, another old harpie coming on to me...

"Charming." Thank you for noticing. I smiled to her dry icy stare. "Your petty humour aside; join me, Stardust, receive the honour of Captain of my Royal Guards, and nothing in all of Equestria will escape our might! Everypony and everything will respect us or perish under our might!" Dramatic exclaimation follwed by lightning surrounding us, making me jump at the roaring sounds around me.

...She's serious, isn't she? It hasn't been a full day since my time in this world and already someone was offering me the opportunity to rule the lands? If my brother was here he'd probably shake her hoof in gleeful acceptance.

"I admit it's an... intriguing offer. But I'm afraid you will have to spare me some time to dwell on it." Was my calm reply, but mentally I was in the middle of conjuring a plan. Honestly, of course I'm not going to join her! There are better villains out there I could partner with, but I wouldn't join them either.

Stepping backwards from my comfort zone, to my relief, she turned around and already began marching off. Now where was she going? "Then by all means, consider it. But I warn you, should you decline, it will be the last time I ever act so charitable. I sincerely hope you make the correct decision. In the meantime, observe as I deal with those pests."

And just like that, an evil laughter followed by the mare transforming into blue mist and disappearing through the magical window to the other ponies, oblivious to our watching.

Alright, with that out of the way, I can think of a plan more clearly without distractions.

Let's just hope those six won't be in terrible danger enough for cause of concern...

* * *

><p>Well, I gotta give them credit. The way those six showed off their individual talents was well done, I am quite unashamed to say.<p>

Except for maybe Applejack, but that may be just from lack of audio on my part. Seriously, to say I'm bad at reading mouth movement would be saying Colin Baker was an underrated Doctor. So my shock was completely understandable when the frightened Twilight willingly let go of the Earth Pony without noticing the two pegasus's waiting to catch her below the cliff. My eyes widened and mouth dropped in disbelieving shock at how willing Twilight apparently was in trusting whatever the farmer/cowgirl said so easily to fall; she didn't even see the two prepared flying ponies.

Speaking of which, I didn't even know it was possible for one to be bother a farmer and a cowgirl at one. I guess this show does teach us new things everyday.

Plus, that was a spectacular failure on Moon's part. I mean, hello? Two flying pegasus's that can easily catch thier friends and land them on the ground safely. What was collapsing the road really going to accomplish?

Now they're walking, Twilight understandably looking annoyed at the no-doubt boasting Rainbow Dash and... they fought a _lion with demonic wings and a scorpion tail. _Now _that _ is awesome. The lion I meant. And who saved the day showing off her trait here? Why no other than the animal lover herself. I couldn't help but lift a smile; a message to say violence wasn't always the answer. Well done.

And... yes I wasn't hallucinating. I kid you not; Nightmare Moon suddenly decided to pay homage to Snow White. Were they screaming at those trees? You all just fought a _demonic lion _for God's sake! Where did all that bravery go?! Oh, and Pinkie Pie saves the day. What a surprise... oh good grief she's not...

"The Hell...?" Yes. She's _singing. _I can identify that kind of movement from the body and lips. It wasn't until then I was thankful there was no audio to hear from it. At least it got them moving forward.

I suddenly shivered. Must be colder than I thought. Or that might just be the night increasing the low tempreture. If this keeps it won't be just my hooves feeling numb. How long have I been here anyway? Because now I feel hungry again. It must be late in the morning by now. How have they not fallen down on the ground in exhaustion? I should say kudos for their determination.

Hmm okay, a rampaging river. How are they going to get acros- What in Christ Almighty is that?! My eyes squinted hard. I... I think it's a sea dragon with... fashioned _orange _hair... And half a mustache missing. And it's crying. Yep; we went from demon lion to this. Clearly it should've been the other way around. And it looks as though it's Rarity turn to show her stuff. I raised a brow. What was she gonna do? Cut off the other half of the mustache? Tell the deluded thing he's still "appealing" without the other half of his mustache. I swear if that's the reason behind his sobbing state I'm going to-

Whoa! Alright. That settles it: I've clearly underestimated Rarity, because I admittedly never expected her to suddenly rip off the majority of her tail own just to replace the missing half of that stupid facial hair, in the second, what I assume to be the second by now, episode of the first season. I blinked rapidly, before frowning at the sight that the water has ceased acted its rampage because a forsaken sea dragon stopped crying. Give me a freakin' break!

_I see you're surprised. _

My head snapped up at the same voice from before. Was that- no, too male to be Moon's. And this is the third time I've heard it now. My eyes narrowed and mouth became a straight line; no interruptions to stop me this time.

"Alright. I know for a fact that wasn't my subconscious speaking; who are you and how are you talking to me by, what I presume to be, telepathically?"

Waiting... waiting... wait- oh a reply! And it sounded stern...?

_Keep observing them. It is the blue pegasus's turn. _

And I'm suppose to raise expectations for such? I remained staring above at the dusty ancient blue ceiling. If this castle wasn't as ruined, I might have claimed it for my own. "All the more reason I get answers from you instead; Mysterious Voice In My Head."

_I believe your opinion over Miss Rainbow Dash will significantly change with what is about to occur soon. _

"No. Answers. Now." Does my opinion about any of them really matter? This was far more important!

_Just observe. _

I was taken aback by the commanding tone. "Who are you to think I will do as you say?!" No answer this time. "Well?" Nothing. "Hello...?" Oh great, the voice suddenly decided to just bugger off then. A string of muttered curses flew from my mouth as I reluctantly returned my gaze to the six ponies, who looked to be arriving towards a bridge.

Well at least they're closer to the castle now.

And... really Twilight? I would facepalm if possible right now. So what exactly will Rainbow Dash be doing- Oh of course! Show off as usual. Well at least the rope is keeping her from vocally showing off- wait why did she let go? Who is she talking to? What was Nightmare up to now...?

And then there were four. Judging by the ridiculously evil-looking goggles (why pegasus's would even bother wearing goggles if Rainbow Dash doesn't is beyond me) and movement, it wouldn't be that inaccurate to say they were evidently minions of Moon's. Though I don't recall the villain ever having such servants. Oh... Oh I see, playing with Dash's self-esteem are we? Well we're obviously doomed from the start...

Wait, that doesn't happen. So that means...

I couldn't stop the blinking. She... actually declined from what appeared to be an offer to join them. Wow... that certainly was the last thing I expected. It seems Rarity wasn't the only one I underestimated- Of _course!_ Her talent was Loyalty. And this mere episode, which I have never seen before, just slapped me in the face that I have misjudged Rainbow Dash from the start. You know what that means?

I owe her an apology...

...But I probably won't do as such.

_You see now? _

"Yeah..." Was my distracted reply before common sense caught up. "Alright, you've proven your point. Now how about you start explaining yourself to me?" Do I really need to ask these out loud, seeing as how whoever he was seemed to be communicating from my mind. Someone might think I've gone bonkers.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Like her. Do'h. The black alicorn appeared from her blue mist, exaggerate lightning and all, staring at me colder than before. "But I suppose it would be hypocritical of me to disapprove; I have done nothing but speak to myself for a thousand years. We are, perhaps, more alike than you think."

I raised a bemused brow. "Why, yes: I am certainly inclined to threatening a world with eternal night. I also dabble in wasting away cliched dialogue too. And employing just as stereotypical minions? One of my favourite pastimes. You know me so well Miss Moon. And if I might say so, you're looking rather butthurt; from the ponies foiling your measly attempts to stop them, I imagine."

An unamused raised brow in turn, her voice suggesting I was walking on rather thin ice. "I take it then, from your disrespectful tone, you have decided to decline my offer."

I gave an insincere apologetic smile. "Terribly sorry my dear, but I'm a man of my own destiny. I won't be chained to obedience from someone of your structure." I refuse to be intimated or enslaved at all to this one-time villain.

"Mmm. Pity." That tone obviously suggested no such thing. "Then you are useless to me. As soon as your friends arrive, they shall witness your swift demise." As if that was going to happen. But that unnerving gaze set me on edge regardless.

"Whatever relieves me of your mediocre attitude."

"Mediocre? You are mistaken as ever, Mr Balance. I am the most perfect monarch to ever grace the-"

"No."

"Excuse me...?"

"I said no." I replied sternly, ignoring the death threat in her demonic eyes, returning her the same glare. "You know what you are, Nightmare Moon? Truly? A pathetic envious mare who foolishly believes that reigning with everlasting night will accomplish great things for you."

"Ahh, but it will Stardust; these cretins that dwell all over Equestria will soon learn to respect the night, or succumb to its cold wrath."

"Most likely the latter; if you continue use. There will be no one left under your rule. Allow me to explain." I said in a tone to prevent any interruptions. "Perhaps being stuck on the moon has made you madder than I thought, because my dear, without the day: all life in this world will perish. Without light; crops nor plantlife will either grow, meaning less food for the sentient life forms. Nothing will grow until everything becomes a barren wasteland; devoid of the previously dying plantlife and remains of the bones of the ponies you demand respect from. Everything will die."

"Then so be it." Excuse me?! "If they refuse to adapt to the beautiful dark; then it will be their own downfall."

"And yours." I rebutted, not quite believing what I'm hearing. "Don't you see? Everything. Will. Be. Gone. There'll be _nothing _left; just like on the moon! Yes!" My voice raised higher in conviction as I could see the gears turn in her slightly widened eyes. The seeds of doubt planted; I just need to keep this up. "Exactly like on the moon, where you were isolated for a thousand years! Do you honestly desire to be alone for not just a thousand years this time, but forever?"

"...This is not about me being alone; I have no need for compassion or pity or anything else useless." Aha! I'm getting through to her. The true nightly monarch was in there somewhere. "If in the end it is only I who holds respect for the night, so be it."

"But that's not true, Moon. And do you know why?" Oh my God this just might actually _work. _

"Hm. Indulge me."

"Because _I _respect the dark too." I replied with all the sincerity I have, admitting anything deep about me for the first time to a pony. And I know, with the widening of her surprised eyes, it was succeeding. "In fact, I _love_ the night. The dark in fact! I'm a ma- stallion of balance, Miss Moon. I respect and love both sides: light and dark. Black and white. Order and chaos. They need one another to survive. I understand this, your sister understands this... and it's time you did too."

"...What are you suggesting?" Was the only inquisitive, hesitant-sounding voice of the doubtful mare. You see? How things can be solved without violence? The mind was the most powerful weapon of all. The mouth was the cannon to fire the thoughts of the mind. Used for reasoning, one could achieve anything. I've never felt so self-confident over anything in my life. I can do this!

"Turn back on your rage and sorrow, Nightmare Moon. Become the respected beautiful mare you once were before. You can and will be forgiven by all if you do this. Let go of this fiery rage within you, this envy and jealously against your sibling, and lift the night away until the evening to come. What happened that long ago then is exactly that: long ago. You no longer need to hold onto this anger. Return to who you truly are... Princess Luna."

Am I being poetic as sin? Of course I am. But hey, My Little Pony, what can you do? A staredown of the century lasted here, between my pleading eyes and her impassive one. Please work, please work, please work. Please send a strong message that not everyone has to be defeated by combat or the like. Redemption is something few rarely even consider anymore.

The darkness can be used for the good of all. Just as the light can be handled for misdeeds. Neither were strictly bound by simple morality. I can convince Moon, and maybe even Celestia, of that.

After what felt like eternity, the reluctant mare was the first to break away the gaze, turning away from me. "It's too late for that..." Was the quiet response, a tinge of finality. But that won't stop me; not when I'm so close!

"It's never too late for redemption." I said with a soft tone this time. "I know you're in there, Luna. Come back, your sister needs you."

"She never needed me."

"I don't believe that."

"Then you are a fool." Was her blunt sharp reply.

I smiled regardless. "I know."

Just as she was about to open her mouth for what I imagine would be a counter-argument, I raised a brow as the mare suddenly raised her head, her eyes narrowing from what I could see. I couldn't even ask what was wrong as the fallen princess evaporated into that blue mist once again and disappeared from sight. Immediately my head turned to the sphere of mist showing me the Mane Six, and I justifiably sighed in disappointment.

"Well Twilight... if my plan won't work, you're smarter than me to figure out a better one."

_You tried. That's all that matters. _

* * *

><p>Well, I've swallowed my own words before I could even chew them. I might just choke on the consequences.<p>

Twilight's concentration on the stones blinded her to Nightmare's ambush. And even when she reacted to the hurricane it was too late, the elements were in the villain mare's hooves. Oh, yet that didn't stop the unicorn from foolishly jumping into the blue tornado though. Great thinking Twilight.

That was then the 'window' that I watched them through abruptly evaporated into thin air, followed by sinister cackling to the side. I blinked rapidly and turned my head to the left, a smirking Nightmare Moon standing atop the small throne glancing at me triumphantly. Those floating stones around her... they're the famous Elements of Harmony? In a resting state? A gas of purple smoke far at the end caught my attention then, and I couldn't resist lifting a smile of relief at the sight of the purple mare, despite her coughing and gasping in shock afterwards.

"Hey Twilight." I said in casual greeting, throwing her an apologetic smile. I can question that voice in my mind afterwards.

Nightmare Moon continued chuckling with the excessive lightning splitting around us. Jesus lady, can't you get anymore dramatic? I threw her a deadpan stare before looking back at the stunned Twilight, who looked at me in surprise and, dare I think it... worry. Then changed her expression and posture, looking ready to charge. She can't be serious...?

"You're kidding." Oh for once we're in agreement Miss Moon. What does Twilight hope to possibly do with this reckless state. "You're kidding right?"

In response, I could see the horn on her head lighting up from the magic this world possesses. And Twilight started to charge, my eyes widening. No, Twilight, stop! "Don't do it! Stop!" As I said so, the corner of my eye informed me Nightmare was in a defensive position, no doubt prepared to counter the foolish mare. All the more reason. "Twilight, stop!" Yet she heeded not, and the taller charged in return. God damnit Twilight, what could possibly hope to achieve-?

Oh. Ohhhhhhhh.

Before I could even react the surprising purple unicorn was at my side, inciting me to jump as she looked in concern. "Uugh. Are you alright Stardust?" I blinked rapidly. Right, I forgot, she can _teleport_ I'll hit myself on the head later. I nodded firmly after getting out of my temporary stupor and inclined my head to the stones. I didn't even know they've fallen beside me. She nodded in stern understanding before setting to work. "Just one spark..." Her horn began lighting as Twilight leaned down at the stones. "Come on. Come on..." Huh. It looks to be working. The stones were apparently responding, or that was just the magic on her end-

"Aaa!"

"Twilight!" My mouth exclaimed in shock and concern as the unicorn's body flung far from me and the elements, feeling another presence beside me. Okay, that does it. Even if I can't move my hooves, the taller mare was still within biting distance. My features hardened towards the villain, glaring at her while she seemed to be having problems of her own.

"No! No!" Huh? Slowly my eyes turned from the panicking mare and cackling stones to the smirking Twilight. Ohoho Twilight you- that was then the purple unicorn suddenly gasped in shock, and I immediately looked down to the side as the lightning sounds between the elements were there no longer. Oh never mind...

"But- Where's the sixth's element?!" Nightmare Moon laughed in glorified triumph, and raised herself upwards. What was she-? What?! My jaw fell downwards as the stones shattered from the small groundquake from the villain's hooves. Wait? Those stones _weren't_ the elements? I thought they were just in some sleeping state, ready to be awakened and turned into those iconic gems everyone knows and loves.

"You little fool!" Nightmare Moon exclaimed to the equally shocked Twilight. "Thinking you could defeat me! Me!" Me the Mistress of all Evil! Oh, wrong story sorry. "Now you will never see your Princess nor your sun!"

Wait... there's still time. "Moon, I beg of you; cease this madness! You can do better than this! Turn back to the princess you one were; the one you were always meant to be! There's still time!"

It seems my plea were all for naught. And you're not helping Twilight just lying there in defeat! The glowing mane grew ever so higher as the villainous mare continued her speech. "The Night will last... FOREVER!" Followed by laughter that would make Maleficent proud. And that swirling hurricane once again.

"Not if I can help it." It won't end like this, plain and simple. My hardened eyes turned to the unicorn. "Twilight!" Getting her shocked attention, my blended eyes meeting her purple frightened own. "Listen to me: you can still win! The night will not last forever! And do you know why? Because I know the story; I know how it ends. You will emerge triumphant! Remember what I said before, in the library?"

"W-What?" Twilight asked hesitantly, and I can feel Nightmare's eyes on me as well. But that won't stop me. I'm on a roll.

"Magic Twilight. _That_ is the sixth element. When I said it was speculation on my part... I lied. Simply because I tried to help without giving too much info away." My head lowered a little at the confession, before staring back up in resolve. "I realize now, as I should have sooner (considering the corniness of this world), the elements, Twilight, they're not mere relics, not anymore. They're in you, Twilight Sparkle! You and your friends! You just have to find them within your selves, and awaken them!"

Of course that may not be entirely the case, but it wouldn't surprise me anymore if some plot convenience like that did happen. The taken aback mare blinked at my confident words, no doubt contemplating what I was saying before her gaze suddenly switched to the doorway outside. What was she-?

A certain dark mare interrupted my thoughts. "My my. What a pretty little speech. But you are wrong, you defiant pony. The Elements of Harmony are no more, and there is nothing you can do to stop me-!"

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Both I and the villain blinked at her words. "Well you're wrong!" Did she actually listen?! "Because Stardust is right: the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!"

Whoa! Where did they come from?! I shook my head; never mind that! I couldn't get rid of the grin on my features as all six ponies stared defiantly at the fallen princess. And what's this? The remaining pieces... the shards were suddenly glittering in multiple colours, lifting from the stony ground around us. I raised a victorious brow at the mare. "It's over Moon." Though a stang of disappointment hit me at the epiphany my previous plan to resolve this without violence was all for naught.

"W-What...?"

"Applejack!" Twilight began confidently, "Who reassured me when I was in doubt: represents the spirit of Honesty!"

"Fluttershy! Who tamed the manticore with her compassion-" That's what that lion was called? I should get me one. "- Represents the spirit of Kindness!"

"Pinkie Pie! Who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of Laughter!"

"Rarity! Who calmed a sorrowful serpant-" With a hairstyle so bad it'd give Demyx a run for his money! "- With a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of Generosity!"

"And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desires, represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

And Stardust Balance! Who's accomplished nothing but act like a complete jerk to everyone around him, represents the spirit of Sarcasm!

As each time she made these points about her friends, my smirk widened by each of the shards surrounding their true owners. You're screwed Nightmare Moon. And I look forward to seeing it- Wait... she's standing right next to me. That means- oh God no!

"The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Though to be fair, some of those challenges were just ridiculous in hindsight.

"You still don't have the sixth element! The spark didn't work!" Was that panic in her voice? Oh just look at her nervous state. It's hilarious! With that I laughed loudly, echoing over the sound of the humming shards, perhaps more cruelly than intended, gaining the mare's livid attention. "What is so funny you foolish stallion?"

"But it did, as Stardust said so." I smirked as Twilight answered the question for me. "A different kind of spark!" She turned to her certain friends. "I found it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me. When I realized you were all... are my friends!" That was so sentimental I could almost gag. But I grinned regardless.

Now a bright light just appeared above us. What, is God lending a hand? Nope, all I see is the shape of the sixth element instead, the stone descending down towards them. My head titled to the horrified mare, who was protecting herself from the light. "You see Moon. You, though I admit I had my doubts too, severely underestimated them. Such power is not from simple stones, the power comes from the magic, and the heart, of those willing to protect their friends. Magic is the sixth element."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Twilight said from a distance, before- Argh! Argh! Bright light! Too bright! Cease already! What the-?! Oh they're starting to merge with their elements. The sixth element morphed into a crown- oh so THAT'S how the crown came to be! And a rainbow was spinning upwards, two merging to the ceiling becoming a bright light. And then the element-ex-machina rainbow descends right towards Nightmare Moon's panicked location...

"St-Stop! Or I'll destroy this pony where he stands!"

And mine too.

Oh Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-!

"Noooooooo!" I heard the mare scream in shock and fright beside me as the rainbow missed and wrapped around its intended target. Well there's a relief... "Noooooooooooooooooo!" Haha! Taste the rainbow Moon!

They're rocking you like a rainbow hurricane... The hell are you looking at?

And another bright light, this time I closed my eyes tight to prevent any blindness... wait, my legs; I can feel them! That numbness was suddenly gone. As soon as the light disappeared, I slowly opened my eyes in case of an encore and looked down, the blue mist trapping my limbs evaporated into nothingness. Finally! I quickly moved them about to check their state. Working properly, excellent.

"Oooh! My head." A certain blue pegasus said outloud in pain, causing me to look in their direction.

"Ugh. Everypony okay?" Applejack called out.

Well, everything seems to be working on my end. "Yeah, just fine, thanks." I called back, checking myself just in case. Not a trace of anything that screamed danger on me. Thankfully.

"Ohh thank goodness!"

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Oh goodie, in the end that white unicorn gets her own trinket.

"And look! I'll never part with it again!" And her tail has grown back. How? Why? Who cares; happy ending for all! I think that's the first genuine plothole I've found during my time here.

"No, your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark."

"O-Oh! So does yours!" Yes they all get trinkets holding the elements. Good for them.

I shook my head in exasperation, ignoring Pinkie Pie's excited tone about her own necklace, and cast my gaze over to the purple unicorn, who was in the middle of smiling up at her new crown. I released a long-awaited sigh; good she's alright... Why do I care? As I said before she was my favourite pony. Simple as that. Don't believe for a minute I have sincere concern for her fictional well-being... heheh...

"Gee Twilight, I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooie. But I reckon, we really do represent the Elements of Friendship." Oh you have no idea Miss Applejack. This is just the beginning.

"Indeed you do." The Hell? Magic voice? No, obviously they heard it as well. And just then light was pouring through the ancient windows. Ohhhh... well finally! I observed in fascination as a bright sphere entered through the window, before disappearing and revealing the white alicorn within.

There she was, in all her glory. Judging by the way she appears informs me this was Celestia's first time ever showing up on the, well show.

And the ponies, save for I and Twilight, bowed in her presence. Instead I simply watched. I have no reason to bow in respect or the like, simply because she is not my monarch, nor has she earned my respect, just like the defeated Nightmare... speaking of which...

"Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle! My faithful student." It would be touching if I was watching, instead my gaze was set on the unconscious smaller princess, looking quite comfortable in her sleep. Dark blue body, as it should be. I'm not fond of those remains surrounding the sleeping Luna. "I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return. And I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." I covered my scoff with my hoof. I get it, this show is cheesy beyond standards, but I couldn't help it. Luckily they heard nothing. "Now with only another will as well." Eh? "Princess Luna!" Ah.

I heard a gasp behind me as I turned to the awakened princess. What just the sound of her sibling's voice did the trick? Give me a break.

"It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." Okay better get out of the way. I retreated backwards, landing on my behind by mistake as the taller monarch approached. Just where was she all this time anyway? Having a cup of tea while her student did all the work?

"Time to put our differences behind us." Oh come on! It can't be that easy! I stared in disbelief as the white alicorn sat down in front of her scared sister, tone being that of comfort. "We were meant to rule together little sister!"

"Sister?!" A chorus of shock from the distance. Er, hang on...

"You didn't know?" I asked to the Mane Six, and they shook their heads in reply. "Huh... thought that was common knowledge." I muttered before returning my gaze to the pair.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Silence ensued. As the rest looked on in concern and worry I rolled my eyes. Oh of course she's going to accept.

"I'm so sorry!" See? "I missed you so much big sister!" Huh... that loving embrace is bringing a smile on my face.

Celestia sighed ion relief and happiness. "I missed you too."

And oh by all means Pinkie Pie! Ruin this moment with your sobbing humour! We can't get enough of it! "Stop it! Stop it right this instant you forsaken pony!" I yelled to the crying Earth Pony, ignoring the stares of surprised my way.

"Hey!" Oh what do you know she listened! "Do you know what this calls for?!"

Oh heaven please no...

* * *

><p>I sighed in long exasperation.<p>

A party. Yeah great. All over the friggin' town too. What could it better? Oh I know: me not being here!

As every single pony arrived in where I presume to be the middle of the sunny town, where blaring celebratory music and ecstatic creatures were everywhere, I, of course, kept to myself, even doing so as we all returned to Ponyville together. I stared blankly at the crowd feet away from me. Well... that's the first two-parter over and done with, I imagine. The threat has vanquished, for now apparently. But many more will emerge. And those six will triumph over them all.

"I have no reason to be here..."

_But you did help. _

"I did nothing." Was my quiet reply.

_You assisted them in defeating the fallen princess. Your words encouraged her, whether you realize it or not. _

She would have figured it out regardless...

"I thought you'd join in the celebration." A voice beside me cut me off my conversation with thin air, and I turn to a rather somber Twilight standing beside me, observing the crowd of the multicoloured species too.

I gave a snort of amusement. "Parties aren't my thing." Before raising a brow in concern. "You look down, Twilight."

"Indeed. Why so gloom my faithful student?" Said the approaching princess, smiling at the two of us. No I'm not going to act all nervous around Celestia. "Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Wait what?! But she doesn't- Ohh.

"That's just it." Twilight confessed sadly, eyes fixed on the ground. "Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends... I have to leave them..."

Must. Restrain. Smirk.

A pause before Celestia responded, as though making a clear decision. "Spike, take a note please." I raised a brow as the dragon - whom I barely even noticed was there - obeyed and produced some paper and a quill from... a rip through space and time I imagine. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria: she must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings. From her new home... in Ponyville."

I chuckled and took a step back from the addressed unicorn as her friends began glomping her. I won't lie; I feel happy for her... only a little though. I can't get emotionally invested with any of these ponies, not right now. When I'm watching them on TV, certainly. But I still have more bigger objectives in mind.

"Oh thank you Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" The obedient pony vowed, before loud obnoxious cheering happened. I winced, but smiled anyway.

"Congratulations Twilight." I managed to say over the noise, before looking at the happy alicorn. "Princess Celestia." All pretense was over; this conversation needs to happen now. "If I may have a word with you... in private ears," I added as the ponies blinked at me curiously.

"Ahh. You're that braver stallion who helped my faithful student and her friends." So she figured out I did not regard them as such. Clever her. I'll be sure to give the monarch a cookie. "Right this way. Please Twilight, enjoy the celebration, I won't be long."

I nodded firmly and followed the walking princess, ignoring the intrigued stares sent my way as we moved a distance from the crowd's hearing; a section of the town emptied.

"I must thank you for helping my beloved pupil." The tall monarch began as we were away from the prying ears of the citizens who were enjoying the party and admiring said pupil. "And I apologize on behalf of my sister for capturing you."

I waved off the apology. "No need. It's a good thing she captured me; I wouldn't have been there otherwise. Besides, I did little to help her; Twilight could have easily solved it all on her own."

"Perhaps, but regardless, you chose to assist my student and her friends in their time of need. You have my gratitude, Mr Balance."

I shook my head. "I still couldn't do anything to help with your-" Wait hang on... I stared up at the alicorn with clear suspicion, who simply looked amused at my expression. "You know my name...?"

The monarch nodded. "I overheard your conversation with Nightmare Moon. I commend you on trying to persuade her, and I apologize for keeping my presence hidden, but-"

She blinked in surprise as I raised a hoof to cut her off, evidently not anticipating an Earth Pony to disrespect her so. "You were _there,_ when you could have assisted your student in defeating Miss Moon? What were you eating popcorn while enjoying the show too?" I can't scarcely believe it. Her own student could have died and all she did was sit back and observe?! The nerve of her!

"I understand if you're upset." Oh clearly. Just look at my disapproving expression. "But it had to be done; only the power of friendship could have defeated Nightmare."

"The same excuse that will be used against future villains, no doubt..."

"Excuse me?"

Sighing, knowing I had little time for this, I shook my head at the ground before looking back up. "Fine. Yes fine. Your decisions are your own. Your judgement has always been questionable to me, Princess, but now is not the time for such; there is a bigger crisis on our hands."

"Oh? But my sister has been reformed. What other situation could there currently be?"

"My situation." I replied firmly, staring up to her eyes that held centuries of knowledge within them. "I need help getting back home... to my world."

A pause. A very understandable pause. Before Celestia recovered from her shock and blinked in rapid succession. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me: I'm not from Equestria." I replied sternly as the monarch lowered her head as though checking if I was deceiving her. My eyes hold nothing but the truth here, princess, believable or not. "I'm not even a pony for that matter, but somehow I've become one of your kind, stuck on this forsaken world."

"You're not lying..." Wow, just like that? This may be easier than I thought.

"'Not a pony?'" A voice behind said, switching our gazes to the confused blue monarch, walking towards us. "Forgive me, sister, the crowd was just too much for me. I couldn't help but overhear your words." I gave a forgiving smile her way. No reason to be mad.

"It's fine, dear sister, for I feel this must be heard from both of us." Celestia replied softly before turning back to me, her expression hardening a little. I was taken aback by the sudden change. Now she's serious. "Please, start at the beginning."

And the beginning I did. How one night I was in my bed within my own world to somehow awakening within Equestria. Ponyville to be precise. How I tried to understand how and why this was happening to me. How I mingled with the residents here reluctantly, trying to gain a sense on what was happening. How I thought of using the library to find out more. How I planned on stopping Nightmare Moon by my own method. From the corner of my eye Luna looked away in shame at that part as her sister comforted her gently. How I waited for the rest of the ponies to arrive while thinking of a plan to get myself out of being a hostage. All the way to now where we currently stand, discussing the situation.

When I finished, taking a deep breath for my dehydrated throat, Luna was staring at me in curiosity while Celestia looked at the sky contemplatively. "I sense the truth in your words. You are deceiving neither me or my sister."

"What would be the point if I did?"

"However, your story also informs me there are things you are keeping from us." Drat! "I assume there is good reason for that?"

Hey, if you're not making things easier for your student, why should I for you? Besides, there are MASSIVE consequences when you inform someone of specific future events. How would they react? What would they try to do to prevent the terrible parts? No, these things need to happen. It may be frowned upon to allow bad things to occur when you have the power to stop it, but it's how life works.

The bad stuff gives us something to learn and improve from.

"More than you can comprehend." I said sincerely, smiling apologetically. "But I will inform you of this: Twilight and her friends will be faced with many obstacles and challenges in the future. Nightmare Moon, unfortunately, is just the beginning."

"And you are aware of these predicted events?" Luna then asked, her expression looking rather conflicted as though having no idea what to make of me. Well that's justified seeing as how she's been isolated for so long, everything must be hard to take in for the poor princess.

"I do. But you must understand: some things are better unsaid until the time comes."

And to my surprise, the white alicorn actually concurred with me. "I agree." Did I hear that correctly? Her softened gaze returned to me. "You know more than you are saying, but I shall not pray. Though I do hope you at least help us in the meantime?"

In the meantime? "You mean, you have no idea how to help me...?"

Oh great, already my spirits feel crushed as Celestia shook her head. "This is something unusual and never heard of before in my entire life. I wish I could help Mr Balance, but this may just be beyond my understanding. You say you have no idea at all how you came to be in Equestria?" I reluctantly shook my head. "Then I'm sorry, but with no clues, we have nothing..." I sighed in disappointment. Well, it was worth a shot- "Wait..."

Both mine and Luna's heads perked up at the sudden change of tone. "Dear sister, would you please bring Twilight over here?" With a hesitant curious nod, the smaller sibling left us towards the partying crowd in the distance.

I raised a suspicious brow at the patient monarch. "What are you-?"

"One moment, Mr Balance. I have an idea."

What possible idea could this be with Twilight-? Oh. Of course. I resisted smacking myself in the head.

If there's anyone who can help it's her. Though I honestly doubt how much help she can be in this case.

I didn't bother looking behind me as the blue princess returned with the unicorn in question. "Is there a problem, princess?" Were the first words out of her mouth. I do hope you know what you're doing, Celestia...

"My faithful student, your library has a spare room for one to sleep in, correct?" Hold the phone! WHAT?! My eyes widened to immense maximum as the monarch simply smiled at my behaviour.

"Erm, I think so. I never really had time to check." Why did she sound so sheepish about it? It was a simple question. "Why do you ask?" Yes, exactly what was your game here, princess? Luna already seemed to get the idea as she looked back and forth to me and the confused Twilight.

"Mr Balance here-" I found myself unwillingly straightening at being addressed by the monarch. "- Is in need of a place to live. He arrived from a place cut off from civilization, and needs to learn the ways of Ponyville and how everypony lives their life here. And requires some friends of his own." No I freaking don't! Yet she ignored my protestant expression. "Plus, we owe it to him for helping you learn about the sixth element. This will be repaid by helping him. Unless of course, you both accept."

Why was she doing this? "Plus with a library around it will help him find what he needs much quicker." Ohh! Ohhhhhh! I see what're you doing. Stardust you idiot! You could have found that out sooner.

"Well I guess it'd be nice to have somepony else around, in case I need extra hooves around or Spike wants somepony to play with while I'm busy." I wish I could say the same; I much prefer to be alone.

As the three ponies stared at me with different expressions, one of encouragement, one of curiosity and one of hopefulness, I found myself staring back before it sunk in: Living inside a _library. _With _Twilight Sparkle. _

...Okay now I definitely can't say no.

"Well if it provides food and shelter for me. I guess I can't decline. Besides, I love libraries. I accept." Celestia looked pleased at the certain answer. Luna lifted a small smile while Twilight seemed to beam, for whatever reason. Oh hang on. "But be warned." I added firmly, turning to the smiling unicorn. "I'm not your servant, Miss Spark- Twilight. I will help you in any matter when I feel like doing so. I'll help you out around your library if you keep your word you won't toss your books around like earlier."

A meek smile. "I'll try, though in the state of an emergency I can't make any promises."

I smirked. "Neither can I."

"It's splendid that you chose to accept." Celestia declared. "Ponyville is a lovely town if you give it a chance. Thank you my dear student. Now then, Stardust, why don't you go enjoy the celebration with her?"

"I don't do parties-"

"Come on, Stardust, it won't be so bad." I turned to the smiling Twilight beside me. "You can make some great friends here!"

"I'm not here to make friends-"

"Please." I rolled my eyes... as he eyes were busy pleading to me. Oh come on! You can't seriously be doing this to me. "Afterwards, I can show you around the library and where you'll be sleeping... if I have a spare room. If not, well I'm afraid the couch will be the only available option left."

"..." I sighed in reluctant acceptance before nodding to the happy unicorn. "Fine. Sure. Whatever. If it makes things easier for me, why not?"

"Do have fun, Twilight and Stardust. And be sure to make lots of friends." Celestia said in a farewell tone as the pair of us walked back towards the distant crowd.

"We will! Thank you princess!" Twilight called back, before turning to me. "So, you're new around here too."

"Evidently my dear."

"I was wary at first too, you know. But these ponies mean well. I'm sure you'll make great friends here too."

I scoffed as the music became louder. "I highly doubt that."

Twilight blinked. "Why not?"

"Friendship works on trust. Something I cannot afford to give away. You want to be my friend? I'm afraid you'll have to work for it." I replied genuinely, not trying at all to sound harsh. But really considering my... circumstances, friendship was a thing I couldn't afford while I'm here. I have research to do after this damn getting-closer party.

The unicorn paused for a moment, looking down thoughtfully as I raised a curious brow. Then she looked back up and smirked confidently. "Then I'll be sure to work hard for it."

"I'm hardly worth the effort."

"Everypony is. I like challenges, anyway."

I grinned, admittedly enjoying this attitude of Twilight's. Already she's the closest thing I have to a friend here. "Just don't blame me when you get a migraine." We both chuckled at the joke, and for some reason I already felt my spirits rising as we talked. What was this...?

"Thank you, by the way." The unicorn then said gratefully. "If it weren't for you, I might have never discovered the sixth element, and we never would have stopped Nightmare Moon."

I snorted. "Please; you would have figured it out regardless. And you did in the end. I didn't help you or your friends at all."

"Well... maybe." I smirked at the mock-smugness in her tone. "But you helped us anyway. Thank you for that." I;m not too sure whether I was comfortable with that smile or not. "So thank you, Stardust."

"...No problem."

"But... how did you know what the sixth element was, anyway?"

That was for me to know, and for you to ponder my dear Twilight. As I opened my mouth to say as such-

"Twilight! There you are!" I was cut off by a particular small dragon rushing out of the crowd towards us. "You're missing out on the yummy cake- oh. Hey I remember you! You're that pony who stood up to Nightmare Moon in the Town Hall!" I nodded, honestly I'm a little taken aback that he would even remember me.

"Yes I am."

"That was really brave of you! I thought only Twilight had the nerve to do that!" I shrugged.

"I just did what needed to be done. No more, no less."

"Stardust here will be staying with us at our new home, Spike." Twilight announced to her pet. Why does she sound so happy about it? I'm not the greatest roommate in the world, as she'll no doubt soon discover.

"Really? That's great!" Before I even processed it the purple-ish dragon was right in front me, inches shorter, holding out the closest thing to a human hand I've seen all day. "It'll be awesome to have someone else around when Twilight's too busy. My name's Spike. Spike the Dragon. Twilight's number one assistant!It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Okay... I wasn't expecting such manners, despite who the owner was. After my rapid blinking I lifted a small smile and landed the palm of my hoof on his hand, shaking it gently. "I am Stardust Balance. The pleasure is all mine, Mr Spike."

"Oh um, please, just call me Spike. You don't have to be so formal." The lizard rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. At least that earlier smugness was gone.

"As you wish. You can call me Stardust in return then. I believe we'll get along quite well friend." I may as well play nice to the dragon; I have no intent on making their lives a living hell... provided they don't do the same in turn...

"I like him already." Spike grinned to the observant Twilight after breaking the hand-hoofshake, who nodded in turn.

"So do I Spike." My head immediately snapped to her after those words. Wait, for real? They both actually liked me? She giggled at my astounded expression. "No need to look so surprised. I'm sure we'll all get along fantastically! Now Spike, what were you saying about cake?"

"Oh! Right! Come on this way! It's the most delicious cake I've ever had!"

Twilight shook her head in amusement, and I couldn't help but mimic such as we followed the ecstatic dragon towards the said delicious-looking cake and Twilight's friends. So... I'm already thought fondly of in this place... Maybe it won't be so bad after all... as we returned to the crowd, only one thought crossed my mind.

_Hold tight little sis. I'll be home as soon as I- _

A loud familiar gasp. "YOU! You're new to Ponyville aren't you?! Don't worry: I'll throw another party just for you! Two parties on the same day! WOO-HOO!"

...Sod what I previously just thought to myself. This WILL be as bad as I thought. I glared upwards at the laughter of that mysterious voice in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize how excessively long this chapter is. I never intended it to be this way. But hey: exposition and plot was in the way. I'll try not to make the next one as lengthy. Hope you enjoyed this retelling of the second episode. <strong>

**A reply to the reviews of the previous chapter: **

**The Interdimensional Traveler: I'm glad you enjoyed. I hope it does go better as you read on. And glad you noticed what I did with the musical part. **

**CeruleanWings: I'm glad you enjoyed too. Yes, my OC is mainly reflecting me in real life; while not completely, I'm doing my best not to make him some gary-stu. He will be constantly negative until the ponies manage to soften him up a bit in the future chapters. **

**Next chapter: next episode. I won't obviously have Stardust play a role in every plot that goes in each episode, just the major ones or ones I believe he would play a part in. Next chpater will be published most likely next week. Please review at your own time; I look forward to any positive feedback or suggestions on how I can improve the story more. **

**Have a nice day! **


	4. Chapter Three: Tickets And Few Answers

**AN: I do not own My Little Pony (nor any parody song(s) used in this chapter). If I did... well, let's just be thanking Celestia I don't. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It has been a day, yes a day already, since the whole fiasco with Nightmare Moon, and two days since my arrival into this bright universe. Though it was only the morning, every resident of Ponyville retired to their own houses after the end of that party and departure of the two monarchs, eager to sleep after a whole night for the rising of the sun. Honestly I can't remember how long the party even lasted, but that's not what surprised me: what took me off-guard was the fact how willing everyone was to forgive their forgotten redeemed princess of the moon. Celestia had assured everyone of the change, Twilight vocalizing additional support. But seriously; not one trace of suspicion? At all? I shook my head in disbelief while the celebration went on.<p>

After being dragged into joining in the party, Twilight took it upon herself to introduce her new friends to me, since I never really interacted with them save for Fluttershy, who smiled at me welcomingly.

Pinkie Pie instantly invaded my personal space, rambling incoherent nonsense about throwing a party for me after this celebration; even though I repeatedly stated to the energetic pony it wasn't needed. Even when I said I despised loud parties it did nothing to dissuade her, instead she exclaimed, after a few seconds of shock at my blunt words, that they'll have a private party filled with only us eight, including the dragon, just for me. I simply sighed and moved on to the next pony.

Applejack was next, shaking my hoof... though far too roughly than necessary, and dismissing my light bow and formally addressing her as 'Miss Applejack', already deluding herself into thinking we're already friends. Then she had the nerve to suddenly reprimand me for thinking of going after Nightmare Moon alone, saying it was a foolish thing to do. But for the sake of not ruining the atmosphere (and the fact I was tired beyond hell) I simply nodded in agreement.

Rarity. Now she was the only one taking delight at my formalities, but insisted in that classy tone I just call her Rarity without the miss, repeating Applejack's statement of how anyone who's a friend of Twilight's is a friend of hers. And also delighted in the fact I had a particular accent she's never even heard of before, saying I must tell her all about where I'm from sometime after I quickly said I was from somewhere far away.

Imagine if they knew how far.

Then Rainbow Dash. And I honestly didn't know what to expect from this introduction. So I lightly bowed and gave a formal greeting, and couldn't resist the frown when she brushed them off (rather rudely), and offered what she called a 'brohoof' instead. I knew what one was, but that didn't stop my hesitation. Twilight must have sensed my discomfort and told them that they should excuse me; since I was foreign I might not understand some particular customs. Not that I needed her to explain that...

Plus the fact I insulted the pegasus back at the library was already apparently put in the past was mind-blowing. I would've expected Rainbow Dash at least to hold a grudge. Jesus just how forgiving were these species?

Nonetheless, while I was in the middle of an over-crowded area: that these ponies would be so open and welcoming to me was... different to say the least. When I was around them helping myself to the delicious treats, something inside me felt as though it was rousing from a long slumber. And I was filled with a barrel of emotions, more pleasant than anything.

Was that what... friendship felt like?

Afterwards, being it pretty obvious every single pony was exhausted, the polite purple unicorn and her pet escorted me to their place (I'm not quite comfortable saying 'our') and showed me my temporary room after searching around for it, apologizing for the wait, despite my reassurances. I was, of course, still uncertain about this arrangement made by the monarch; I really despise imposing. But the observant unicorn must have also noticed this as she said I had little to fear; I won't be a bother provided I don't make myself become one. That did little to ease me.

Regardless, I slept longer than I ever slept before, probably longer than the rest of the town as I was the last to awaken after the two (reminding myself the third time this wasn't a dream). It was a better mattress to sleep on than the bed I had back home, I'll tell you what.

Spike, the soft-hearted dragon he was, decided to bring me breakfast in bed. And what did he bring? Waffles. I shrugged and ate them anyway, thanking the reptile and complimenting his cooking skill because I won't lie, they weren't half-bad. When I exited the room Spike informed me Twilight had already departed, most likely to hang out with her friends, asking him to stay behind and make sure I've got some company.

A kind gesture on her part, yet unnecessary.

Instead after I was provided a tour around the library, finding the kitchen, the bathroom, the quiet areas to think and read peacefully (to my immense relief), and the balconies, I informed the friendly dragon I'm fine as it is, and he could go do as he pleased. I have no need of any help. I'm sure what I am more than capable of seeking out what I need by myself. Unlike these ponies I'm not entirely dependent.

* * *

><p>A growl escaped my curled lips as my hooves refused to cooperate, the book I'm trying to open staying shut despite my best efforts.<p>

"Um, you need some help?" The small dragon, who still stuck around for some reason, asked hesitantly behind me.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I didn't intend to sound flippant, but this sudden reminder that I should've remembered a while back struck me hard while I attempted to open this book with my hooves. The fact that somehow, through their own biology, the ponies of this world can curl the sides of the palms of their limbs to grab onto things. I should have realized this sooner when Applejack shook my palm yesterday, or when the Earth Ponies were eating the refreshments at the celebration. Now here I am trying to work out how I can also do this.

With small success.

"You know you can open the book by just flipping the cover, right?" Yes, thank you Spike. Book reading one-oh-one. I'll be sure to have you remembered for being the master of book-opening. Said item wasn't that big anyway and shouldn't be so difficult anyway, but I had no intention of throwing the thing around like a ragdoll just to find the pages I need.

But how? How exactly did these ponies do it? Were they taught such a trick as foals, or was it natural to them from birth? I of course am not going to ask Spike any of this; no desire to raise any mockery or interest towards me.

"I must have been more tired than I thought, since I've apparently lost the ability to open a simple book. Thank you." I said again as he reached out and opened the object onto some random page for me with a half-heated smile, then turning to the dragon with a tone of curiosity. Just what exactly was he still doing here? "I'm surprised you're still here, Spike; not rushing off to your mistress to have fun?"

"'Mistress'?" The reptile blinked in question, before the meaning hit him. "Oh, you mean Twilight! I was thinking about it, then I decided not to because Twilight did ask me to stay and... well, I thought you'd like the company."

I frowned a little at the sheepish smile, his words slowly being processed in my mind. Company... That was the last thing I ever desired or needed. But... if by some damnation that I'll be stuck in this world for a while, then I suppose getting use to the residents would prove beneficial for the time being; I lack major information about Equestria, I may need all the assistance I can get.

He must have taken my expression as one saying he wasn't needed, sputtering nervously. "B-But it looks like you don't need some anyway, so I can just leave you to your business-"

"Your thoughtfulness is... appreciated." I cut him off calmly. Dealing with a frightened lizard was the last thing I wanted right now. "Since you're here... then perhaps you can help me by seeking out specific knowledge?"

"Oh okay! I can do that!" He beamed. Honestly what was that about; does he just enjoy helping people? Then his expression turned confused. "Wait, what are we looking for exactly?"

You can understand my slight hesitation. "Transportation... Spells or anything similar to taking things, or ponies to that extent, from their previous location to another."

"Oh... so like Twilight's teleport spell?"

I cocked my head at that. "How best to answer? "Not quite... I mean anything long-range. Like shall we say... transporting one from one land to another far off."

It was a long shot. But so few answers were given to me at this present time. Twilight was the Stephen Hawking of this world; undoubtedly her library must contain some answer if I looked hard enough. Why am I so eager to leave? Because I have a family no doubt waiting for me. I'm not selfish enough to simply abandon them in pursuit of adventure... not without leaving a note first anyway.

"Alright." Was his enthusiastic answer before it dropped. "But... I don't really know where to start, I haven't gotten use to this whole library yet. They could be anywhere!"

I sighed. Great. Well at least I found one such book while having a glance over the place; the same one I'm going to read as soon as I learn how to clench and grab with my hooves. "Good thing I've got all day then." ...Hey, that reminds me; today would be a Wednesday back home. That means I should currently be in college right now, stuck in that room full of ear-bursting menchildren all day.

Another benefit to being here.

"Sorry I can't be of much help right now-"

I raised a hoof to interrupt him again, turning my gaze down to the book on the stand. "Don't apologize, you've been more than enough help by bringing me breakfast and providing me a tour around the place."

"Well, glad to be of service! I am Twilight's number one assistant, after all!" It's a good thing he closed his eyes in his proud beaming, otherwise he might have seen me roll my eyes.

Alright then, let's see...

I examine my left front hoof thoroughly. How do I do this? Despite the energy I'm converting to the muscles of the limb nothing was happening... do I just wait for it to happen or something? I look like a complete idiot glaring hard at my golden palm- Spike was still there, standing at the other end of the small table watching me.

I glanced up and asked sternly. "Is there something you wanted?"

The dragon quickly waved his arms in defensive worry. "Oh no! I was just thinking, that's all!"

"...And?"

"Well... um..." The lizard scratched the back of his scaly head, speaking in that nervous tone again. "Sine you'll be staying with us for a while; I just thought that maybe we can get to know one another. I-I mean-" My frown honestly can't be that intimidating, right? "- It's none of my business, of course! I was just curious, that's all. Heheh..."

"Curious." My voice betrayed nothing. "You wish to learn more about me?" Thinking about it, Spike raises a point, we don't really know one thing about the other. I know more about her owner than I do the dragon himself. But was that really necessary, if I was going to be here for a while? Probably most likely.

All the more reason I hurry up and find a way of this planet as soon as possible.

"Well, if you don't mind that is..." Was he touching the tip of his index fingers together? Jeez this lizard was paranoid beyond belief.

"...There isn't really that much to say about me." I said plainly. There really wasn't. I'm just some guy who fell into another world. Apart from that; there really wasn't anything that interesting about me.

"Sure there is!" Spike said, no doubt astonished by my blatant words. "Everypony has something about them; their likes. Their dislikes. Their hobbies. Their favourite foods. Speaking of which; I have tons of favourites, like apples-" My eyes widened when he suddenly held his own mouth closed tight.

"Spike?" Immediately the book was forgotten as my hooves moved themselves towards the lizard. "Are you feeling alright-? Gah!" My body fell backwards onto my flap as a burp of green fire almost roasted my chest. A quick feel around my features told me my chest, and more importantly my beard, wasn't in any contact with the sudden flames.

"Whoops! Sorry about that. Guess we never told you I can do that." Spike chuckled nervously as a piece of unopened parchment slowly descended to the floorboards. On the contrary, I knew _exactly_ he could do that, which is the reason behind me mentally cursing myself for acting so concerned. Shaking my head, I sat up with a raised brow and observed Spike catching the paper and opening it as though it were a normal phenomenon.

"Should you really be reading that when Twilight isn't around?"

"Well... there's no harm in reading it beforehand, right?" Spike grinned sheepishly, inciting me to give another eye roll. Great, invader of privacy. Yeah we'll get along swimmingly. Well at least I got to hear whatever the princess wanted. The reptile cleared his throat. "Here ye. Here ye." Ahh Old English. Those were the days. "Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot-"

"Slow down a second dragon!" I immediately halted him. He blinked and looked up from the parchment as the gears set to work in my mind.

"But I-"

"Shut up I'm remembering." A smile of relief erupted from my mouth. Yes, I know this one, I know this episode we're in! Because I've _seen _this one! Who'd have thought it would be this early? Irrelevant. At least some thing swere made more clearly for me now... save for the time period but I'll work that one out later. The Ticket Master. That was the name. Twilight receives two tickets and- "Okay, continue."

The dragon stared puzzled at my actions, before shrugging in acceptance and continuing reading the letter: "Um alright... let's see, yadda yadda yadda; skip all the unimportant parts... extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle, plus one guest!"

I freaking knew it!

* * *

><p>[Intro music to My Little Pony]<p>

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_Aaaah! _

_My Stardust grumpy!_

_My patience has never been tested so much before. _

_My Stardust grumpy! _

_Until I followed this show's bizarre lore. _

_Ego Dashie! _

_Loud Pinkie! _

_Exaggerate Rarity! _

_And honest pony! _

_Too kind for her good, it gets on his mood. _

_And somepony who think she's smarter than life! _

_My grumpy Stardust! _

_Blatantly criticising all around him! _

_Aaaaaaaaah! _

* * *

><p>Just as the dragon finished reading, another burp exhaled from his lungs as a second letter made its appearance- wait, second? I don't recall a second letter. I raise a brow at the curious falling glittering parchment as Spike caught it with ease, raising just an equally confused look at me. Well, don't just stand there; open it up and let's see.<p>

"Ahem. Here ye. Here ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held- Wait. I've just read this one." You have Spike, and I have some sinking suspicion this one was different. "Gimme me a sec... city of Canterlot, twenty-first, yadda yadda yadda... extends an invitation to Stardust Balance, plus one guest."

As he stares on in surprise at me, I was instead looking right back with a pure flabbergasted expression. Which was entirely justifiable, because this can't be real. No way did Celestia decided to invite a pony who knows little of Equestria's custom to such a formal event. Did I anticipate this? Hell no. Do I feel honoured? Hell no.

And am I going? Hell-!

And those were my enraged thoughts interrupted as the dragon suddenly burped out four golden recognizable special invitations. "Look! Tickets!" He exclaimed in excitement, obviously more enthusiastic than I was about the whole prospect.

"Yes they are." My blank response, slowly reaching out and grabbing the two tickets from the offering dragon- Oh NOW my hooves decided to give me that technique! Just to grab this forsaken ticket! I set the invitations down (they were the least important thing to me at this moment) and stared at my clenching and unclenching palm. Wow... it actually feels dead similar to opening and closing a hand... to say weird would be understating it.

Well, at least I won't have any difficult with a book now.

"Isn't this great? We should go and find Twilight; she'll love to see these tickets-!"

"Then by all means." I bluntly said. "Go and show those things to Twilight. I have work to do right now (now that I've mastered the art of using my horse palms). Just do me a favour and return as soon as possible; I have a task for you my friend." By then I will have likely thought of what to say in reply to the princess about receiving these tickets.

"Oh... you're not coming?"

I shrugged. "You don't need me slowing you down Spike. Besides, there are some things I need to check."

A hesitant pause before the reptile finally shrugged in turn. "Alright. Well I'll be back soon. See ya then!" I gave a half-heated wave as Spike walked - well I should rather say fastly-paced- to the door and exited the building, no doubt eager to show his owner the tickets and hoping he'll be chosen to go with her.

I shook my head. Even the non-ponies around here were too sugar-happy for my taste. Now, with that out of the way, I snorted at the sight of the lying tickets and moved around the carved table, more anticipated for any information of how I got into this world.

I know what you're thinking: shouldn't I be excited; hyped over the fact I've been formally invited to an event hosted where one would potentially see all their favourite ponies in one room, laughing and having fun together?

...No.

Hey, priorities. I have no time to make any friends or have fun. This was serious business to do here. Never mind partying or eating away to my heart's content; I have a little sister no doubt bawling her eyes out and praying for the return of her eldest sibling. This may be the best excuse ever to stay out of college yes, but not at the expense of upsetting my family. Answer me this: would YOU choose interacting with a fictional world and its residents at the expense of having your loved ones constantly worry about your well-being without even an inkling where you are?

With that train of thought, I proceeded to ignore the golden paper and began reading the first page of this book, titled _Magical Transportation _(I scoffed at the name too), I found in possible relation to my current predicament.

At least now I have some peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Well, that was a huge waste of my time.<p>

Granted I have been given more information on how magic works in some areas, but the likelihood that what I've learnt will be useless in the future was too high.

Sighing in resignation, I closed the book and frowned sourly. Well, it was but one of many, if I search hard enough, there must be some accurate info around here somewhere. Glancing at the clock, I noted with a raised brow it's been over an hour since I've begun reading. And Spike had yet to return. Maybe he's occupied or forgotten. Wouldn't surprise me either way.

Placing the book back where I found it, my eyes scanned around the shelf and then the whole area. It will take hours before I find the correct book. Of course I can't ask Twilight for help when she returns; the less anyone knows about my whole ordeal, the better.

That said, I'm surprised the monarch didn't let her own prized pupil in on this. What exactly was Celestia playing here? Was it a test? Was Twilight not yet ready to learn there are habitat worlds beyond their own? Or did the princess simply value my privacy, evidently knowing I had no desire attracting attention to myself? Maybe it's simply me who has to tell her, when I feel like it's time for the unicorn to know the truth.

By that estimate; probably a really REALLY long time until then.

"It's not you Twilight, it's more of the safety of the universe..." I muttered as my hoof gently breezed across the rows of well-clean books. Obviously this library was constructed earlier than I thought; just how long has it been since it's creation anyway-?

_I'm sure she'll understand. _

My eyes closed and head bowed, nearly touching the tip of the nearest book and released an exasperated sigh. No, I didn't forget about the voice again, but that didn't stop me from tiring of its already irritating presence. "Are you here to finally give me an explanation who or what you are, or just to be vaguer than Celestia?"

No one else was around, and the front door was shut. So no one can overhear me talking to myself.

_Princess Celestia, my friend. Even with no one around it would be respectful to address her as such. _

"As I told her previously-fallen sister: respect is earned, not given. While I am grateful for this arrangement of me staying in this house with her student, that does little to gain any fondness over her." I replied and turned, walking back towards the middle of the area with my head held high, nothing but the clean wooden ceiling above. "And you have yet to answer my question."

_You could at least be polite about her. _

"Don't try and change the subject. Answer me."

_...Very well. _

"...Well?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Call me impatient, but I have the nagging sensation whoever this voice speaking to me telepathically was containing the many answers I'm looking for. That brings something up in my mind: " No one else but I can apparently hear you. Are you responsible, then, for bringing me here to this world?"

_Yes. _

I blinked at the straight answer. Okay... wasn't expecting it to be that easy. "Any clarification on that...?"

_I have brought you to this world. _

"...Oh." Can you really blame me for the lame reaction to these ludicrously simple answers? It's like a sudden mood change on the voice's part. "But why then am I here, Mr...?"

_You may simply call me the Specter. _

The scoff was instantaneous. You're kidding me right? "I may as well then call you the 'Uninventive' instead."

_Coming from the one who named himself after the remains of a star. _

Oh so he has a sense of humour now? I glared at the innocent ceiling. "I will pretend to ignore that. Now, why have I been brought? Oh wait, even better; how and why have I become a pony? Unless I'm not far off from accurately speculating you're responsible for that too, 'Specter'." It would be more plausible (to Equestria's logic anyway) that the same being that brought me here was the one who morphed my body into... this.

_You don't dance around with words, 'Stardust Balance'; since you choose to call yourself such in this world. My power brought you to Equestria, but did not change your body; that did so on it's own accord. _

Oh? "To blend in with the laws and nature of this world?" I guessed thoughtfully while my hooves started pacing around. That makes sense, actually, and I can't believe I'm really saying that.

_Indeed- _He didn't bother asking how I came to that conclusion. -_The purpose behind your summon to Equestria will be revealed to you, in due time. But beforehand, I have important tasks for you- _

"Wait. A damn minute." I quickly cut him off, enraged disbelief replacing my previously calm voice, a hoof raised upwards to emphasize my righteous protest. "You're telling me that you brought me here, without an explanation as to why, and I have things to do for you before I find out even why I'm in this colourful world of puking rainbows and happiness?"

_It would be better, my friend, that you discover it for yourself in the future; where it will become more clearer then. _

Clearer then?!

_Your irritation and confusion is understandable. But I promise you, it will be all worthwhile in the end. _

I'm finding the fact how calm and patronizing he's sounding was giving me a migraine.

"Well pardon me for being skeptical, taking the words of a powerful entity who decided to drop me off in Equestria." I snapped harshly, more questions in the forefront of my mind. "And for that matter: why me, than any other fan of this world? They would kill to be here, I know that much. What possible use could I be here? And most importantly, why did I take the form of an Earth Pony?"

Surely at least some of these questions can be answered now, right?

_You were chosen. _

"By who? The Time Lords? The Jedi Council? Yen Sid? Some monarch of Equestria? Because I know neither Celestia nor Luna were even aware of my existence or that of other worlds until yesterday-"

I halted mid-speech as my jaw dropped in realization, eyes swiftly turning to the still lying golden tickets reserved for me and any other pony I choose.

That must be why...

_Figured it out, haven't you? Why else would the Princess invite you if not for fascination on her part? I imagine both she, and her sister, would love to learn more about the world you come from. _

"Not much to say about it, that's for sure." I grumbled before shaking my head, calming down a little. Of course I should know sooner. At the gala Celestia would likely wait for me to find a quiet spot so we can talk. Because I highly doubt she'll just plan on observing me. "I must be really losing my touch if I can't figure out these obvious things that quickly..."

_You've had a lot on your mind, I'm sure. _

I couldn't help but sigh in resigned agreement. "True. I've been far more distracted with finding a way how I got here and how to leave."

_Why would you desire to leave so soon? _

"I think you know very well why."

_Then I must regret to inform you, Stardust, that you won't be seeing your family for a long time; no matter how much research you look into. Do you honestly believe any information about magical world transportation even exists in this world. _

In other words: I'm stuck here... excellent. Bloody excellent with a cherry on top. I lost count how many times I've sighed now.

"...You still haven't told me why I've become an Earth Pony."

_That is an easy answer. Because you have little magic inside you, born from a world where such power barely exists, and the fact that humans never had wings to begin with, this world saw it fit to give you the most evident form to adapt here. Besides, considering your background and philosophy, I find it rather fitting myself. And why in Equestria are you complaining so much? Wouldn't you rather be here than spend days in an educational building filled with those you despise? _

"Don't pretend you know a single thing about me, Specter." I replied through clenched teeth, frowning so hard I could feel my muscles hurt. "But what you say does make sense about this transformation." Indeed, a human would most likely turn into the lowest form of pony species if taken from Earth to Equestria. "No wonder I feel so useless..." I admitted in disappointment.

_Never underestimate yourself, Stardust, or the type of pony you have become; Earth Ponies are much more important than you believe. They do not use magic like unicorns or alicorns, but that is because your kind is more subtle with theirs. Eventually, you will discover that for yourself. _

I snorted at his beyond-farfetched claim that I can potentially use a powerful energy reserved only for Equestria's inhabitants. Somehow I doubt that. "You said you had a few tasks for me?" I asked quietly instead, continuing my daily pacing. I may as well hear him out, since he was the one who apparently brought me to Equestria. But that won't stop me from pestering the voice until I got my answers. Besides, if these tasks were worth my time and interest, I may as well listen.

_Indeed. As you will be here for a while, it would be prudent of you to begin making acquaintances with Equestria's inhabitants- _

_"_Not if I can help it."

-_Despite what you think of the contrary. You cannot survive in this world on your own- _

"Not that that will stop me from trying."

-_No matter how nonthreatening it seems; for Equestria has many grave threats in the dark spaces of the world. The greater the light: the greater your shadow becomes. _

"If that's not a Kingdom Hearts reference I don't know what is." I rolled my eyes at the dramatic dialogue. "Seriously, you haven't gotten to the point; what are my tasks?"

_Your first objective is to begin making friends with this town's residents, beginning with those six ponies, by becoming closer to them and build trust. _

My mind slowly processed these words before laughed in scorn. "Ha! I may as well fail now. No way in hell are they going to earn my trust." No matter how nice and friendly they were.

_-Your second task will be revealed to you after you formed a strong bond with the six, even the pet dragon of Miss Sparkle. _I opened my mouth to retaliate the realistic outcome of this 'mission' when I was cut off. _We will speak again when that happens. Good day, and good luck, Stardust. _

What? "Hang on a minute you can't just leave me to it! I haven't even agreed yet!" No answer. "Don't you go silent on me! I demand to know why I even have to do this! Give me a response right now!" Again, nothing.

He's gone...

Was he for real?! Did Specter honestly delude himself into thinking I will ever consider the likes of them friends? Twilight most likely. Spike possibly. But the rest of Ponyville? He may as well have tasked me to reform Tirek.

Because either way it's not going to happen! Ever!

I'm very picky when it comes to selecting friends, I don't just pick them randomly or right off the bat.

Applejack was probably the closest out of the other five I could befriend, as I can appreciate her brutal honesty.

Fluttershy for her peaceful and silent nature.

Rarity because neither of us prefer getting our bodies dirty - speaking of the fashion mare it shouldn't be that much of a bother to request clothes from her; because I've been but stark naked since my arrival, and I have decency mind you.

Rainbow Dash. Hoho don't make me laugh! She would be the last pony I would ever consider as a friend.

There was one more... oh yeah Pinkie Pie. Least likely too; I can't stand loud noise nor too much joyful bliss.

Anyone else? Thinking from the top of my head here. The Cutie Mark Crusaders? Well I have a soft spot for children, so it would be best I avoid them as clear as possible lest they soften me up a bit (but between you and me, what are the chances of me avoiding them all the time happening?). Derpy? Ehh. Applejack's family? The last thing I need is to be bombarded by all her siblings and the rambling voice of her grandmother.

It's clear to me now, however, that I must at least make some... "friends" in order for me to get off this colourful world, to my greatest reluctance. At least I can attempt to make sure I don't get too close with anyone of Ponyville, because the last thing I sincerely want to do is leave someone heartbroken by my eventual departure.

Sighing in bitter acceptance, my teal eyes scanned the nearest shelves as I halted my pacing. Despite what he said, Specter didn't say I should go out and make friends immediately. I still have time. As I last recalled about this episode Twilight returns to her house at the end with her friends waiting for her. I have no incentive to go out and find her right now.

My hoof reached out and picked a random book with an eye-catching title. I have a whole library I can look through to pass the time while I wait.

But if I must make "friends" in order to leave, then alright Specter: I'll play your ridiculous pointless game... for now-

My head craned to the sound of the door opening. They're back? Well finally now I can get to business about these tickets- Oh.

"Oh. Um... excuse me Stardust, I hope you don't mind me coming in..."

I blinked, before releasing a bemused smile. "It's a free library, come in Miss Fluttershy." Although my curiosity couldn't be suppressed as the pegasus slowly walked in; what was she doing here? Was she in the library during a part of the episode? I can't recall the whole thing clearly.

"Thank you. And you don't have to call me 'Miss', just Fluttershy if you don't mind. We're friends aren't we?" A kind smile that I'm sure would melt the heart of any brony. But me. Instead I raised an amused brow.

"Alright then. So what brings you here Mi- Fluttershy? Twilight or Spike aren't here at the moment if you're looking for them." That was then a memory came back to me, twitching the corners of my mouth. Ah yes, the ponies were trying to appeal to the poor unicorn so she might take one of them to the gala.

Before answering my question, the yellow pony turned and said to someone outside. "You can come in now." And I found myself taken aback by the multiple woodland creatures suddenly poured into the building. A bunny, a squirrel and three birds, to be specific. Fluttershy must have noticed the look of puzzlement. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to clean up the library a little for Twilight. I thought it would be nice of me to be a good friend for her. And for you too!" She quickly added that last part in nervousness.

I couldn't resist the smirk. "Hoping to get her good graces so she may take you to the gala?" I didn't bother pointing out the fact that the library was clean enough before the filthy animals the pegasus brought along came in.

She halted midway from giving a bunny a brush, which I won't ask where it came from. "What? Oh no! I would never-!"

"It's alright Fluttershy. Feel free to dust away the library all you wish. I'm sure Twilight will appreciate it. Just as long as you don't distract me from my reading." With that I returned to the book, ignoring the grateful thanks from her. And just to make sure there won't be any interruptions, my hoof quickly reached and grabbed the two tickets at the other side of the table, hiding them from sight of the pegasus of her little friends.

The last thing I needed was to be in Twilight's position.

* * *

><p>A gasp. "Fluttershy, not you too!"<p>

"You're honestly surprised?" I said casually without turning to the distraught-sounding unicorn, eyes still focused on the words of the book. Not much reading was done much on my part, as, not that I will ever admit this to anybody, I was busy listening to the lullaby of the theme song by Fluttershy. Normally I would have snapped for this much noise in a library. But hey I was in college, people would never shut up in one there. Besides, the voice was soothing and lovely.

Again, not that I would ever admit as such.

"Oh! Well, hello Twilight." I snorted in crude amusement as the yellow pegasus feigned innocence. "I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you two." Really, Fluttershy, who are you trying to fool? My young sister can come up with better excuses.

"It's Summer."

My head perked up at that. "It is...?" Funny, it was Winter back home. I'll have to ask what the month was.

"Oh-" Does she have to say 'Oh' in every sentence? "- Well, better late than never right?" You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Fluttershy was good friends with Shrek. "It was Angel's idea." Oh yeah, she had a pet rabbit named Angel.

"Was it now?" I asked in amusement, raising a brow to the innocent animal in question, who was making... salad... in the library. ...Whatever, Twilight's problem, she can just get them to leave very soon.

"You're not doing this for the ticket are you?" No Twilight, she's doing this because it was a kind thing for her to do. What do you think?

"Oh no! I'm doing this because you and Stardust are my very best friends! Right angel?"

At this I raised a brow and looked at the beaming pegasus. "You... are aware such a level of friendship takes time, right?" Oh I forget who I'm talking to. The pegasus shrugged innocently, inciting my eye roll.

And thank you Angel, for reflecting my expression perfectly.

"Oh, yes: we are just doing this for the ticket." Both I and Twilight blinked at the blunt confession. Well that didn't take unless I'm mistaken that was the loudest growling of a stomach I have ever heard in my entire life, answering the bunny's offer for fresh salad... that was made by a rabbit... yeah Twilight I think you'd better say no to that.

"No no no!" Well, not quite like that. My eyes widened before remembering how irritated she got as the episode went on. "Well this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favours until I've made my final decision." Jesus take a breather girl. "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave-!"

"SURPRISE!" Oh hell no...

"Shut the damn door!" I immediately called out as we heard the familiar voice. Too late, party remains landing on the doormat as the unicorn was instantly dragged outside.

"Twilight is my bestest friend woopie~!" No! NO! I'm not putting up with this. The book was forgotten entirely as I hurriedly rushed to the door and shut it hard, ignoring the loud impact of it. Good, I can't hear the singing of Pinkie Pie. It may be considered cruel of me to leave Twilight out there but... no screw that, the unicorn can take care of herself. Sighing in relief, I turned to a curious Fluttershy and her observing pets.

"...What?"

"Oh um, are those tickets in your hoof?" I blinked in surprise, before looking downwards to find my own tickets were indeed still in the palm of my hoof. "You have your own tickets to the gala too?"

"No Fluttershy, they're tickets to the great beyond." I replied blankly.

"Oh... why?"

...Did she not hear the clear sarcasm? Sighing irritably, I held up the golden pair of paper in clear sight for her. "Yes, these are my own tickets to the Grand Gala or whatever you call it." Then something hit me as the pegasus gasped in quiet excitement. "Have them if you want."

The pony's eyes widened in shock while approaching me. "Both of them? But one's for you and other to decided who to take with you, aren't they?"

My shrug couldn't have been any more indifferent. "Formal events are meaningless to me, Fluttershy, I honestly couldn't care less. Take them, and just out of amusement on my end, maybe take the rabbit with you and no one else." I ignored the protestant hopping of the animal being addressed wrongly as the yellow pony was within feet of me.

"But... it's the Grand Galloping Gala! How can you not want to go?" Surely I'm not the first pony in existence to decline an invitation there.

"Simple: like this." I dropped the tickets onto the floor between us carelessly, showing just how much of a damn I don't give about the event. I don't care why Celestia wanted me to come to the gala, it's not going to happen.

The pegasus gasped exaggeratedly. "But... it would be rude to decline such an invitation from Princess Celestia!"

Again, another dismissive shrug. "Then it sucks for her." This time not only Fluttershy gasped in shock, but the rest of the woodland creatures behind her. What can I say? I take people by surprise. An amused smirk played on my lips as I walked past the still pony. "Take them. I have no need for them. All I want right now is some peace and quiet, not to be dealt with the same situation Twilight is in." That said, I returned to the table back to the open book.

Maybe now I can- My thoughts halted midway as the yellow pegasus was suddenly at my side, placing the two fallen tickets beside the reading object. "I'm sorry." She began sincerely. "But I can't accept these tickets; they're for you and whoever you want to bring with you. It wouldn't be fair of me to take them from you. It's not right."

"Life's not fair, Fluttershy." The words flew from my mouth before I could stop them. "And you're really just wasting away the tickets then; I have no need for them. Whatever it is the princess wants from me, she can come here herself and tell me. I won't go to some high-class party filled with snobbish aristocrats and arrogant stallions."

"Really? I think you'd fit right in." My head snapped in annoyance to the pegasus so dared call me that, a heavy frown on my features. Where did she come from? Where did they come from? How the hell do they keep coming in without me noticing?! Rainbow Dash smirked in amusement at my look. "Besides, it can't be that bad. Nice headbed by the way."

A pause. Yes I was fully aware my hair was a current mess. But hey I was busy all day. Besides, I have no clue how these ponies brush their hair. Instead I asked politely. "Have you ever been to a gala, Rainbow Dash?"

The expression was sheepish. "Well... no, but I always wanted to-!"

"Exactly so shut up." Her jaw dropped at the direct order. My eyes narrowed at the other rapidly blinking ponies. Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack. Yes I remember; they were all in the library before Twilight returned. My tone turned more snappish with each passing word. "Look at you all; trying to get in Twilight's good graces and instead just irritating her. You honestly believe she would share a ticket with any of you?"

"Of course she would!" Rarity replied in protest, frowning undoubtedly at my condescending voice. "We're her best friends-!"

"Precisely." I interrupted her. "You're ALL her best friends, though already reaching that level of friendship is absurd in itself..." I muttered sourly before continuing with a clear throat. "You think she'll just take one of you, if she couldn't take you all? No. The most likely outcome is Twilight returning the tickets to Celestia-" I ignored their gasps of shock at my blatant disrespect to their monarch. "- Because she can't decide who to take. You may not know this, but Twilight values you all equally; she won't be taking anyone if she can't take all of you. And you pressuring her for the tickets will only make matters worse."

I allowed the words to sink, not bothering hiding the smugness on my face while the ponies looked away in mixture of thought and shame. That told them. Feels rather good to tell someone off. It just occurred to me then; do I know more about Twilight right now than her friends do? Oh my God that's hilarious! Must restrain the rising smirk on my muzzle.

But you know, I do wish I can fold my arms again.

"Well, gee, I never thought of it that way..." Applejack was the first to respond, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess we've all been nothin' but selfish to poor Twilight."

"Indeed Applejack." Rarity nodded in agreement, her tone suggesting embarrassment. "I feel so ashamed of myself for bothering dear Twilight so!"

"Oh! Oh! I know!" I sighed in exasperated annoyance as Pinkie Pie lifted her hoof as though it was her turn to speak. Uh huh face it Pinkie, it's never your turn to talk if I could help it. "As soon as Twilight arrives: we'll apologize to her!"

"Great idea Pinkie!" The blue pegasus nodded in agreement before glancing at me, or more specifically the tickets lying beside me, speaking in a tone I don't like. "So, Stardust... you sharing those tickets or what?"

The room echoed with my facepalm.

* * *

><p>So finally, and I mean FINALLY, the purple pony returned to her home in the most unorthodox fashion I have witnessed yet. The sound of what could only be best described accurately as "POOF!" turned my attention from the book (and if you're what the book is about exactly, and I don't know why you would, it's to do with pony diets) to an appearing Twilight and her pet.<p>

"Uhh..." The dragon mumbled in his dizzy state, clearly having unexpected they'd be teleported back to the library. My eyebrow raised in confusion; was there a specific reason why Spike appeared as though a firework exploded in his face?

Hey, just because I saw the episode doesn't mean I remember every single detail.

"Warn me next time when you're gonna do that..."

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen!"

"Hello Twilight. Spike." I greeted them casually (hey someone's gotta be the calm one), mentally counting down how long before they notice the other ponies watching by the side. Yes my argument with them about the tickets broke up with the sensible Applejack suggesting they cease bothering me and wait by the side for their purple friend to come back. "You look worse for wear."

"Sorry Stardust, just one moment! Quick Spike: lock the doors!" I blinked rapidly at the tremendous speed the duo were showing in their rush to prevent any more ponies getting in the place. The front door locked, the windows shut tight, all lights turned off- HEY! I was reading! I frowned in irritation as the two leaned back-to-back and sighed in relief.

Then the main light turned back on.

I counted fourty-eight seconds.

And instinctively my front hoofs flew to my ears. I'm admittedly a little impressed they can reach their high but still: the hell Twilight? "No need to screech." I stated off-handedly.

"I can't decide!" The purple panicking unicorn began, completely unaware of the true purpose her friends were still here for. "I just can't decide! It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you and giving me gifts and doing me favours won't make any difference! Because you're all my friends! And I wanna make you all happy! But I can't! I just _can't!_"

She finished with an exhausted collapse, sounding deeply ashamed for admitting the truth. Huh... was that sympathy rising in my chest? My brief thought of going to comfort the unicorn diminished when a certain orange fellow Earth Pony did the deed for me.

"Twilight sugar-" 'Sugar'? "- We didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. Ya see; we're not really here for the tickets." And you can believe those words, since they come from the mouth of Applejack.

The unicorn slowly glanced up in surprise. "You're not? But-!"

"We've all thought about it, and realized it's your choice, not ours, to decide who you want to take with you. We won't hold it against you."

"That's right." Fluttershy pitched in, flying down to the pair and offering her support for the poor pony. I simply observed from afar, leaning against the table. Say, where'd those animals Fluttershy had a while ago go? I swear if they're doing their business to one of the books I'm going to- "It's just so awful how I - how all of us - made you feel so awful."

"And me too! It's no fun upsetting your friend!" Pinkie Pie added. Why not? Sometimes it's necessary to protect your friend. I knew that much. But for the sake of not ruining the mood, for no reason whatsoever, I held my tongue.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try and force you as I did."

I nodded, mostly to myself, at how well-behaved they were learning their lesson-

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine!"

... Never mind.

"I got the ticket~! I got the ticket~"

"You'll have your wings stuffed in your mouth if you carry on." Was my annoyed glaring reply. And trust me when I say you shouldn't take my threats lightly. Well at least it had the effect, the blue pegasus halted her obnoxious excitement and stared at me as though I was an untamed animal. Did she fear me?

...Good.

I ignored the disapproving gaze from Applejack.

"Uh on second thought: I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts anyway." The Wonder-who now? Whatever, her affairs were her own. "I don't need that ticket either."

That's what I thought. Shaking my head as the orange pony continued consulting Twilight, my gaze rested on the book, this time closing it. I don't think I'll be getting anymore reading right now. Plus it appeared to be nighttime, just what time was it anyway?

"- but Stardust made us realize how un-gum we were making you." ...Wait what? My head whipped around in question at the mention of my temporary name, genuinely confused. How what I was making them realize? "He told us just how much pressure we were puttin' on you."

What, no! Leave me out of this! I turned away as the ponies and lizard turned to me as though I was going to say something. In their dreams!

"We're sorry Twilight!" I looked back as the now-calm pony smiled at the chorus of apologies from her faithful friends, but never mind that. Well at least all seems well again. I sighed in relief, glad to have been forgotten again.

Wow, I have issues...

"Spike, take down a note." Oh that reminds me! I slapped my forehead in surprise, I need that dragon to write a return note as well! "'Dear Princess Celestia; I've learnt that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when's there not enough blessings to go around, having more of your friends can make you feel pretty awful'-"

Well today I've learnt one of the many diets a pony can have, and will probably forget it the next day. And while she's doing this an idea popped up when I watched her own tickets floating above our heads. Immediately grabbing the two on my end (honestly surprised no one tried to grab them yet) and gently placing with the other golden two inside the letter, ignoring the curious looks of the others.

"- 'returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.'"

"WHAT?!" Indoor voices people, hello?! I rubbed my poor ears as they were oblivious to my glare.

"'If my friends can't all go: I don't wanna go either!'" Twilight finished proudly, smirking confidently at her own words. She could just ask for more- no wait, Twilight's far too humble for that.

I couldn't help but mirror the expression. "I told you all so." I commented.

"Well, yeah but-! Twilight; yer don't have to do that!" Applejack said in shock.

"Nope, I've made up my mind."

"As have I." I paused before shrugging as the rest turned to me, Spike preparing to send the letter away. "Well, I've decided ages ago when the tickets were first given to me. I'm sticking around."

"Oh yeah." Twilight said as though remembering something. "Spike did mention you got your own tickets. Speaking of which; Spike, you can send the letter now. Wait, Stardust, you're not going either?"

"No. I'm returning them the same manner you are." I nodded to the dragon who just sent the letter with his green magic fire. How? I'll probably never know. "No way am I going to some event just because the princess wants me to."

"Huh?" Oh look genuinely perplexed you are Twilight. "Why not?"

"I have better things to do." I rolled my eyes at their dropped jaws. "Don't give those looks. My time is better suited for researching what I'm looking for, not to hang around with others for mindless conversations and eat and rink until I've fallen unconscious by the stuff."

"Well... that's okay." Fluttershy spoke up. "But Twilight, you won't be going to the gala either..."

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me." She stated sincerely as the rest group-hugged the unicorn, me stepping out of the way next to the dragon and observing with a small smile. "So I'd rather not go at all."

Well, you're a better pony than me then, Twilight...

And Spike suddenly making noises as though he's resisting throwing up causing to glance down at him. Ah yes, here comes the happy finale to this episode...

"Well wallop my withers Spike!" What the hell did she just say? "Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentim- hey!" The surprised Earth Pony was cut off as my hoof immediately forcefully pushed her out of the way of the green fire. "Whoa nelly!" Now that was a term I understood.

"You're welcome." I said flatly while looking up with the rest. Well what do you know? Another letter. I _wonder_ what this one's going to be about...?

"A letter from the Princess? That was fast."

"No, a fan letter." I muttered sarcastically as Spike took the falling object and started reading its contents to the audience.

"'My faithful student Twilight. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?'" I snickered quietly at thought of Celestia purposely writing that in a patronizing tone. And was it just me or did those handful of tickets just pop out because of the timing? "Seven tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!" Spike exclaimed as he held up the golden papers in question.

Collective gasps? Check. "Now we can all go!" Twilight stated happily, and my tiny smile easily evaporated.

"Well, have fun all of you." There were only seven after all, for each of the Mane Six and the dragon. Celestia must have forgotten about my existence... eh, that wasn't hard to do anyway. At least now I have a better excuse now why I can't go, I watched as the ponies excitedly exited the library with their individual piece of paper, not at all feeling sorry for myself. I wonder if there's any chocolate in the fridge-

A bright green light caused me to look back, as Spike was given another letter with an added ticket. My stomach instantly dropped as Spike called out. "Hey Stardust, you can have this ticket!"

Oh for the love of-!

"No thank you." I said bluntly before turning towards where the kitchen was. Yet the lizard persisted by running towards me across the room. "I said I don't want it." My tone was firm, allowing no room for argument.

But, to my growing annoyance, he protested anyway, holding down my apparent invitation. "Come on Stardust! It's the Grand Galloping Gala! How can you not want to go?!"

"...Would you like me to repeat the same answer I gave to Fluttershy about the matter?"

The unamused lizard raised a perplexed brow. "But... just how can you say no to such an honoured invitation?"

The tone of shock incited me to roll my eyes. "Seriously Spike? Not every person- er pony has the same mindset. What reason, exactly what _motivation_, do I have for even considering going there?"

"Cakes. Fun. Dancin'. Meeting famous ponies from across the land." Our heads turned to the answering Earth Pony, who simply smiled while approaching us. Didn't all the mares just leave? "I know earlier you said you don't wanna go, Stardust. But do you really wanna be alone while everyone else is having fun?"

"...Would you like me to be honest, my dear?"

"Um... sure."

"Then yes."

She had the gall to roll her eyes at me. "Listen here sugarcube." I felt my eye twitch at the way I was being addressed. "I don't know what's causin' yer to act so cranky, but ya can't spend your entire time shuttin' yerself away like this! It's unhealthy for a pony to be distant to others! Just crack a smile and have fun, as Pinkie'd say."

"If it's such a bother to you, then just go; don't let my attitude be such an inconvenience to you and the rest. It's my choice whether I want to go or not." Why were even they still here? "Besides, what's the point of me even going? There's no logic behind it!"

"Of course there is!" Applejack replied, her gaze softening. "We're your friends. It wouldn't be right of us to leave somepony behind."

Was she for real? Well it's a good thing morality meant so little to me. "Then allow me to clear your conscious for you." I began, my tone rising heatedly as my face leaned over a little, Spike taking a step back from the look. "We are not-"

"Applejack's correct, dear." Oh great. Now Rarity is adding in her unnecessary two cents. And I rolled my eyes at Spike's blissful sigh. The white unicorn walked upwards and stood next to the unfazed Earth Pony, who looked glad to have assistance on this argument. "While it is your decision whether you wish to go or not, I must implore to you, Stardust, that it would be rather unfair to simply leave you behind. So, I ask of you on behalf of myself, Applejack, Spike and the others: please come with us. Just do us this tiny favour. It would make us happy."

"...What would I get in return?" I should decline. I REALLY should decline. My patience is dropping drastically. But... my curiosity, my godforsaken curiosity... is replacing the patience instead of irritation; what would I get in exchange for doing this simple thing for the ponies? Well, simple for them, but I just don't do parties. End of story.

I'll make that clear when she answers.

"Whatever you desire."

...Eh? "Pardon?"

"We will do whatever it is you ask of us in the future, as one friend to another, provided it is within our power to do so." Rarity replied my earnest confusion with a certain smile. She wasn't kidding... She can't actually be serious? The prospect seemed... too good to be true. But then again, the most likely thing I would waste this returned favour on would be to request some peace and quiet on my part.

Of course, Applejack was rather hesitant in the idea. "Uhh Rarity, I don't know if we should make a deal like that without consultin' the others-"

"Done."

The word flew from my mouth before I could even think about it. Well... too little too late now I suppose. Just like that I was persuaded... I know completely now I have issues. But...I could use the help of these ponies sometime in the future, possibly, if I needed to get out of a sticky situation or if I required total isolation, of course. And Specter did say in order for me to know what's going on I must make friends with this world's main characters first.

Besides, who would say no to the Mane Six owing you a favour?

But at least it also got this nauseating argument to end.

Rarity grinned perfect white teeth at me, and suddenly I wanted to take back my acceptance. Applejack looked uncertain at me, as though I was the last pony she would ever consider owing anyone anything. You're wiser than you look, my fellow Earth Pony. Spike meanwhile was smiling happily, and I shake my head in exasperation.

Honestly, why do they care so much?

"Wonderful. Now, why don't you join us for dinner? My treat." Eh... I glanced at the clock before reluctantly nodding. "You won't regret this, I swear." Rarity vowed needlessly I followed the three towards the front door, exiting the structure with Spike turning off the light and closing the door behind us.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Oh! And before then, I will help you all prepare for the gala. You'll need to look your best for such an important event, after all." Wait what? Oh yeah the gala's a formal event. Except...

"For them maybe. But I don't think I'll need any help with that-"

"_And_ tidy up your messy hair. It looks as though you haven't combed it at all today!" Ah, so the unicorn shows her exaggerate fashion side at last. I simply rolled my eyes as the friendly Rarity slowed down to walk beside me. I dare even say she was checking me out through her inspection.

"Keep your hooves away from my hair-"

"And sort out that uncleaned beard of yours as well!."

"My beard is fine-"

"Would you like it neatly curled? Or shaved?"

"I swear to God if you go anyway near me with a shaver-"

"It'd be best not to argue, sugar." Applejack called from the front. "There ain't no getting past Rarity when it comes to these things." Was that amusement in her tone? Great I'm being ganged up from all sides.

"I'm already beginning to regret this." I grumbled out, twitching as the unicorn persisted in invading my personal space.

"I see you'll be a tricky customer." Rarity finally sighed while leaning back. Tricky? Oh that doesn't begin to describe me my dear. "Seeing as how you're foreign. Oh not that that's a bad thing of course!" She quickly added as I raised an unamused brow at her. "You have a lovely accent, by the way. But I am curious... just where did you say you were from Stardust?"

"...I didn't." I replied flatly, making it abundantly clear I was not going to reveal such information at the present time. Or ever, if I can help it. My stare was straight on the path, choosing to ignore the curious glance from the orange Earth Pony.

"Oh... well." The fashion unicorn quickly recovered from the blunt reply and smiled for some reason. "We'll get plenty of time to know each other while we go to the gala, I'm sure. Now then, darling, what about that dreadful beard? And as for your formal clothing I'm thinking something to match your lovely coat-"

I swore the dragon was snickering behind as I groaned loudly.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued... <em>


	5. Chapter Four: Open-Up Season

**AN: I do not own My Little Pony, nor any parody song(s) used in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>My cutie mark.<p>

That was the first thing to pop up in my mind while walking past a mirror within the library, sleeping late after Twilight and Spike again, which really wasn't much of a shock since my lengthy time here; what can I say? I always seem to sleep late at night, generally around three in the morning. It's always been an irritating inconvenience, but one I have accustomed to for as long as I can remember. Wonder if Twilight has any magical spells to remedy that lifetime problem.

Anyway. As I walked from the kitchen, having enjoyed a pleasant late breakfast made from the overly-kind Spike, nodding to the reading purple unicorn and her assistant, my body immediately halted at the sight of something I've neglected to look at since my arrival into this town, shifting around so I may get a clearer look at the mark beside my rear end.

I had to rub my eyes, still tired, to make sure I was seeing this correctly... and I was. A heavy frown on my reflected features straight away from staring at the dark blue heart with a clearer blue star in the middle.

_This _is my bloody cutie mark? This?! You have got to be freakin' kidding me!

I have a sudden impulse now, an urge to just punch the mirror as though it was lying to my face. But no. My disbelieving gaze turned back and forth from the mark in the mirror to the exact one on my rump. Oh come on; does this world intend to demean me so?! Okay, so I'm not a fighter, I'm a philosopher. I abhor needless violence and getting myself filthy sure but... I can't be THIS feminine can I? Or was this just the enigmatic Specter playing a crude prank on me?

I'm inclined to believe the latter, because there is no way in hell that mark represents me in any shape or form!

Just what exactly does it mean anyway?

"You look as though you've never seen your own cutie mark before." A certain pony commented, as I see her from the reflection glancing at me with a raised bemused brow.

And after seeing this, my dear, I never want to again. "I just... haven't looked at it all that much." I replied through clenched teeth, not turning to the unicorn. It wasn't a lie, really. "I rarely get the chance to take a good look at it."

But through the mirror I saw her deadpan raised brow. "Throughout the majority of your whole life?"

"Throughout the majority of my whole life."

"Uh-huh." Well it was the best explanation I had at the moment! Let's see you do better when you've recently arrived from another world, Twilight. Oh wait... "So Stardust, what are you planning to do today?"

"Hm?" I finally turned from my long look at the insulting mark on my rump. Well at least the subject was dropped, and I can think of something apart from the disgusting sight. "Probably read and research."

As though expecting I was going to add more to what I planned, she asked politely. "Anything else?"

"...Nothing that springs to mind, no."

Twilight blinked in question. "That's it? That's all you're going to do the whole day?"

"Well, I have nothing better to do anyway." I shrugged indifferently. What did she think I was going to hang with anyone around town? "The sooner I get my work done, the better."

"Work that's more important than socializing with others?" An amused smile played on the purple mare's muzzle. "You know, that reminds me of who I was before arriving in Ponyville; when Spike was really the only friend I had."

Unless I'm mistaken, Twilight Sparkle was comparing me to herself. "Should I feel flattered I remind you of your previous self then?" I asked with a touch of humour of my own. Then, unexpectedly, I found myself chuckling with the unicorn. Now where did THAT come from? This world must be affecting me with its cuteness more than I noticed.

Dear God help me if I begin going native...

"If I may ask." Twilight began, looking up again after a moment of reading whatever she was reading, violet eyes sparkling in a famished curiosity I can relate with... wait what? "Just what is it exactly you're researching about?"

There I hesitated. Yes my mind remained fixed on not telling the most intelligent pony in existence anything. And there were justified reasons for it.

A: Endless unwelcome questions about my own planet and its inhabitants.

B: She would no doubt inform her friends about the off-worlder and THEY will proceed with asking tiresome predictable questions as well.

C: Creepy experimentations and examinations used on me.

D: Lack of privacy.

There are probably more behind why I won't tell Twilight anything about my origins or home planet, but these were just at the top of my head for now. I'll think of more later on. I only told the two highest monarchs the truth behind my presence was because of this possible assistance in sending me back home. Instead it was all for naught.

I have to do what Specter says, to my greatest prideful reluctance, for now.

That doesn't mean I'll stop trying on my own, however. Anything to keep my occupied in the meantime, really.

Noticing Twilight was still awaiting an answer patiently, with a smile I could only define as sweet... whoa slow down there man! I banished this sudden unwelcome thought and replied plainly, "If you must know, my dear, it is the art of transportation I'm looking into."

A pause. "Oh." She blinked in puzzlement.

I smiled knowingly. "Thought I was reading about something Earth Pony-related, huh?" As if. Researching everything I needed to know about nature, animal healthcare and farming was the last thing on my mind.

"Well... maybe." She answered truthfully. What a cute sheepish grin- stop it! What is with that trail of thought? I must be still tired.

"Oh yeah; you were also looking for books about that yesterday!" Spike finally decided to speak up, rather exclaiming for some reason. I nodded as Twilight observed me thoughtfully. I can speculate why; what reason would an Earth Pony have into researching magic?

Just as I was about to give them the answer to the unspoken question, which was mainly 'None of your business', I was cut off with a surprised blink as Twilight suddenly looked upwards. "Hey, do you feel that?"

...Feel what? "A disturbance in the... hmm?" This time I cut myself off from my incoming dry joke. What was that... sensation I'm suddenly feeling right now? It was as though my whole body was suddenly shaking without its own accord.

"G-Guys! T-The ground is shaking!" Spike stammered as his words bore true.

Ow! I hissed in pain as something rough landed on my head, which revealed to be a falling book. Ther rumbling of the ground only got worse, and I felt my hooves automatically lock into place as though preparing for something disastrous. "What is this?! An earthquake?!" I yelled over the growing noise to the bewildered Twilight.

"I-I don't know!" The unicorn replied in shock, before immediately glancing at the door and looking as though something crossed her intelligent mind. "Stay here!" She ordered while heading out of the building.

"Fat chance!" Was my sharp reply. I didn't take orders from her, plus I won't be missing out of the action. "You stay here!" I in turn ordered the shaking dragon, who no doubt was most likely going to disregard that order too.

I din't bother awaiting a reply as I pursued the running Twilight, hearing the cry of an alerting Rainbow Dash as soon as my hooves touched the outside dirt.

"STAMPEDE!"

* * *

><p>[Intro music to My Little Pony]<p>

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_Aaaah! _

_My Stardust grumpy!_

_My patience has never been tested so much before. _

_My Stardust grumpy! _

_Until I followed this show's bizarre lore. _

_Ego Dashie! _

_Loud Pinkie! _

_Exaggerate Rarity! _

_And honest pony! _

_Too kind for her good, it gets on his mood. _

_And somepony who think she's smarter than life! _

_My grumpy Stardust! _

_Blatantly criticizing everything in sight! _

_Aaaaaaaaah! _

* * *

><p>Well, that crisis was over before it even began.<p>

But instead of pointing out that observation I said dryly: "This is so stupid." As I and the rest of the town's citizens watched the farming cow-mare tended to the now-calm group of cows. Yes. Cows. That was then I remembered something interesting; this was the beginning of another episode. I know this because I've seen this one too. Though I've forgotten the name... had something to do with apples...

And this memory arises another problem; exactly how will I tell when one of the days here is an episode, and when one isn't? This means I won't have a specific estimate of time and date when Discord finally makes his appearance, since that confusing abomination of animals-stitched-together was to be the next major villain after Nightmare Moon.

Unless Trixie was before him as well. But was she even considered a major villain anyway?

Hopefully I won't be around long to witness the events of Discord.

In the meantime, I must now deal with something that's always used until a threat appears.

Filler.

Next to me, over the loud cheering of the residents to their beloved heroine, the mayor of this wetched town turned to me in confusion. "What on Equestria makes you say that, Mr Balance? That brave young pony just saved us all from a terrifying stampede!"

Oh yeah, don't give the little mutt that aided her credit too. "I simply refer to the fact of what caused the stampede in the first place."

Never mind the fact how the cows were also sentient and capable of thought alongside the ponies. What about the pigs? The chickens? Were they able to produce thought and speech too? If not, why cows specifically? For that silly scene over there?

Speaking of cows, I could go for some steak right now...

Mmm, steak...

"Wait, you know the reason behind it?" Damn, I thought Twilight was busy cheering with the rest; forgotten she was at my other side.

"Yep." May as well be honest.

"...Care to clarify?"

"No." Like I said, honest. "Oh look, here comes the heroic pony now."

I pointed out to distract the two puzzled creatures towards the approaching over-the-hill Applejack. I didn't waste the opportunity in quietly stepping backwards and exiting the cheering crowd, returning towards the library where I may get some peace. "Pardon me. Coming through. Out of the way. Thank you."

I really had no time for this. Do I feel anything from the orange pony saving the town? Of course not; I don't give a damn what happens to this town or its residents.

The mob of cows could've caused chaos all over the town and I wouldn't have shed a tear.

And I'm NOT saying that without hesitation.

* * *

><p>"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." My frustrated voice spoke as I finished reading through the last page, having the urge to just slam my limb down on the table.<p>

"I'm sorry." The purple dragon spoke up as he walked towards me slowly, flinching when I looked at him. What did he believe I might snap at him? "That's the only book left that you haven't looked through to do with that magical transportation spell you're looking for. Twilight said so."

Clenched teeth slowly released with a long sigh, my head bowed down in annoyed acceptance over the thought that all my reading, throughout the week and a half since I've been here, has been nothing but a large waste of my time. Great. Bloody fantastic. So my residing in this library served absolutely no purpose. How now I just desired to go out and jump off the nearest cliff... probably the first thing I should've done since my arrival into this world. I've spent days here, _days,_ and there has been no results.

This only confirmed to me more that the only way to leave... was to befriend the ponies.

Oh Jesus why me...

And it only got worse. If the food that dinner Rarity treated us all to after receiving those tickets to the gala hadn't made it obvious, I discovered, or more of remembered, ponies don't eat meat... or any sort. I couldn't resist my blatant open disgust at the amount of plants and other things no average human would ever consider eating shown on the menus. They'll eat eggs, but not meat.

Would fish count? Oh of course it would...

"All that work... wasted. And it just seems to getting worse for me by the minute..." I said quietly, as my head rested softly on the open book. Not quite as comfy, but even a book was better to lie against than my bed back home.

Home...

It'll be a while yet...

"Um... well, you shouldn't give up just yet Stardust!" I heard the attempted encouragement Spike was giving. "For all we know, the spell you're looking for could still be in a book Twilight might've missed! I mean it!" He added confidently when I scoffed loudly. "Even she makes mistakes sometimes. But you can't stop now!"

Another sigh. "Your words of encouragement are... appreciated." I replied softly while moving my head back up, deciding to cease torturing the informative object. Yet my gaze lingered on the pages, but I imagine the dragon was beaming for helping someone. "But unnecessary Spike. Twilight would no doubt have searched the place through and through."

"Even so, are you sure you've checked everywhere on the pages?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Well... me and Twilight can help you if you just tell us what you're looking for." With that, the lizard gulped a little as my hardened gaze glanced at him, but he continued with a slight tremor regardless. "I know you don't want to tell us, and I have no idea why not, but we're your friends, Stardust. Whatever it is you're looking for, we can help you find it faster!"

"He's right Stardust." A female voice pitched in as I opened my mouth to give Spike the exact same words I told him last time, the pair of us turning to the mare who has just returned from outside, a white stack of paper floating besides her. That speech Twilight prepared for the heroic Applejack during the episode must have been finished by now. "You can't give up just now. You said a while ago whatever it is you're looking for, was your own business. And I can respect that."

"Then please do so-"

"But." She continued while raising a stern hoof to cut me off, as though she was about to give a lecture. "As Spike said; having friends around will double the effectiveness into finding what you're looking for." Then Twilight's gaze inexplicably softened. "You also said during that celebration that you don't make friends easily, and put little trust in others."

"I fail to see the relevance-"

"I'm getting there; and I said I was up to the challenge on that-"

"And I replied that you can certainly try."

"Please, let me finish." Oh look at that, a twitch of irritation in her expression. That didn't little to faze me though. "I know that, right now, you don't think of any of us as friends. And you know what? That's okay." My brows raised incredulously; did I hear that correctly? "Yes, you heard right. It doesn't matter. Because I know we'll make great friends eventually; it just takes time, in your case that is. But I still want to help you, Stardust Balance. Both me and Spike, and the others, want to help with whatever's bothering you. Celestia said you also needed help in understanding friendship-"

"That fact among other things makes me question her wisdom so."

She kept her composure even after I just insulted her mentor and ruler of her world. Wow Twilight, and here I thought even that would hit a sore point. "So please, I implore of you, from one pony to another, don't shut yourself in like this, like you have been doing the whole week; tell us what it is you're specifically looking for. And we can help you find it quicker. It will always be easier knowing you have friends by your side."

A long, lengthy pause, blue-green eyes stern eyes clashing with purple pleading own. My mind couldn't fathom how determined she was in helping me; it was just mind-boggling. Plus the fact this mare claimed to know so much about friendship after only befriending the others for a week and a half now. "Why Twilight? Why waste your own time helping me?"

The reply was instantaneous, sounding rather rehearsed. "Because it wouldn't be right, and you're my friend Stardust." From the corner of my eye Spike nodded enthusiastically. That warm smile... I can't bear the sight of it. I lost the stare down as I turned away to the wooden floor, still in disbelief how caring the two before me were.

"Me and my own problems are not worth your time..."

"Don't say that." I heard the approaching steps of the purple unicorn, and I felt a presence now beside me. "Everypony is worth the effort... why are you snorting?"

I couldn't help it. "'Everypony'." Was my humoured reply. "The vocabulary around here is just plain ridiculous." Well, it was! 'Everypony'? 'Somepony'? 'Anypony'? Christ the mere thought of using such words in modern day society back home was hilarious enough.

Noticing from the side Twilight frowning at my changing the subject, I deeply sighed and looked back at the patient mare, wishing this hesitance in my tone would just evaporate. "I... It's best that the less anyone understands my situation Twilight, the better-"

"Wait, situation? I thought you were just researching for something?" Dammit! This wasn't the time to slip up! Her gaze suddenly melted to concern. God's sake why was she this caring to me?!

Refusing to look at her any longer, my body turned one-hundred and eighty degrees towards the nearby shelf. I can't tell them, I just can't. What possible help could they be in regards to this? Twilight was not omniscient, and Spike would potentially make the problem worse if word about my out-worldly existence gets out to anyone other than the two monarchs of day and night.

"...Stardust?" I gave no reply, instead my gaze remained fixed sternly at the pile of neatly-placed books. I hate to be this childish but... dammit the circumstances can and must never be released to the public!

Finally, after what felt like eternity to me, I heard the purple unicorn sigh in acceptance, walking away fro my still posture. "Fine, you don't have to tell us yet... but." A pause. Was she hesitating or something? "Just think about it, okay? Whatever it is you're going through; you don't have to deal with it alone. Let's go Spike, Ponyville's almost done with the decorations."

"But-!"

"Spike, come on. Stardust, are you coming with us?"

Despite my reluctance, my voice automatically answered. "Celebrations aren't my thing. Go, enjoy praising that Earth Pony." Did I sound harsh...? Well it didn't matter anyhow.

I can imagine the worried lingering gazes on me as the two left, I heard the sound of the door closing behind them. Now I'm alone, in the building, which should fill me with relief... yet I felt rather... hollow for some reason, as the words of the stubborn purple mare before they departed replayed in my mind: _"Whatever it is you're going through; you don't have to deal with it alone." _

"Oh but I do Miss Sparkle..." I muttered, my voice couldn't restrain the bitterness. "I always have. I always will. You can never understand." Then I shook my head at my pessimistic behaviour, which really wasn't that much of a difference from my normal attitude but still, and looked around the place thoughtfully.

Was it really right of me to push them away like this, when all they wish is to help me with my current predicament, despite their obliviousness to what it was?

...Yes. I just can't accept any help from them, not right now...

...But...

My eyes halted on the closed door. "That doesn't mean I can't help them..." An idea sprung to mind as my hooves slowly began moving. It's a ludicrous plan, but it might work.

* * *

><p>You know, I couldn't simply decide whether to smile in amusement or scoff in distaste at the sight of the annoyed purple unicorn being constantly interrupted during her speech. So instead s sympathetic look was all I cast far, far from the crowd, making sure I wasn't in plain sight.<p>

Ah... here comes Applejack now arriving tiredly for the reward... in her pitiful exhausted state.

I said earlier a plan had conjured up from my mind. And it did: Specter claimed I must make friends before I could ever hope of leaving Equestria, and it appears I have no choice in that regard. But, I discovered as a loophole, he didn't say I had to become emotionally caring around them while befriending them. These ponies were far too compassionate for their own good, and I will use such emotions to my advantage.

If they want to care about me, then I'll let them. But that didn't necessarily mean it had to work both ways. And when the time arrives for me to finally depart this colourful world, I can bid them farewell without shedding a tear on my part. I can make friends without becoming close to them... not so different from the average friendship of humanity, after all.

They can't help me. But I can help them. That way, I won't have to open up to them in the slightest the whole time I'm here.

Ah, that was quick. I observed with a raised brow as the orange Earth Pony headed towards me with a dragging golden trophy in tow. Hang on... why didn't Twilight and the rest get a trophy or something more valuable for defeating Nightmare Moon? Stopping a herd of panicked animals was minimal compared to ceasing the threat of that villain!

And don't tell me the Elements were rewards enough; I refer to from the town's ponies themselves.

...Whatever, Equestria logic.

Stepping out from the shadow of a building's corner, I asked casually at the evident-struggling Applejack. "Need some help?"

"Hmm?" The pony in question spit out the handle of the golden prize (which was obviously worth nothing) and blinked tiredly at me, before smiling in a state that told me she hasn't been sleeping for a LONG time. "Ahh, howdy Stardust! Nice seein' yer after a whole week of lockin' yerself away in Twilight's library. Nah, appreciate the offer but I've got this handled just fine."

"Hmm, clearly not." The tone made it clear I was going to beat around the bush, which I wasn't. I clicked my tongue in disapproval as Applejack blinked at me in question. "You look as though you've gotten no sleep for a while." She might have just beaten me in the world record of staying up late.

For a moment, the eyelids on the pony closed slowly followed by light snoring, inciting both my eyebrows to go up, before she snapped out of it, fanatically shaking her head. "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about sugarcube; I've got everything under control. Big Mac's injured see, so it's up to me to harvest Applebuck Season all by myself."

"I see." Of course this wasn't news to me. And I was aware of Big Macintosh, the eldest sibling of the farm family. How he puts up with a crowd of little reckless stubborn sisters/cousins is beyond me. "Applebuck Season. All by yourself."

"Yep." If her features haven't convinced me enough of her exhaustion, that goofy grin would've. "So yer don't need to worry. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"I found a way where you can return the favour Rarity promised." I bluntly cut her off, getting to the heart of the matter. At her confused tilted head, I rolled my eyes. "The deal I and that white unicorn made during the gala tickets fiasco."

"O-Okay...?" Applejack replied in remained confusion, looking up to recall such an event, before it clicked somehow in her tired mind. "Oh yeah! That night! And you want me to do somethin' for yer? Sorry sugar but I'm a little busy right now-"

"On the contrary." I pointed briskly at the basket resting atop her somehow-not-strained back, ignoring the growing cranky look in her eyes. "Your harvesting has something to do with this returned favour. To put it simply; request Twilight and the rest to help you with the harvesting."

"What? No way!" I expected as much. But my gaze remained firm in that lock with her glare. "I don't need any help! I've got this all under... under..." The corner of my muzzle twitched in disdain at the stubbornness and exhausted state. And she woke up with a jolt as one of the red fruits made impact on her head. "H-Huh? Where was I...?"

"You were going to ask Twilight and the other to help you."

I know what you're thinking; isn't it hypocritical of me to tell someone they need help while I myself refuse the assistance of anyone? And to answer that: no, no it isn't. The difference is the refusal on Applejack's part will cost her body's energy to the bare minimum.

"...Help me with what?

This facepalm must have looked comical to others. "With the harvesting."

An uncomprehending blink. "Why would I do that?"

A frustrated groan escaped my mouth. "Jesus Christ. Look just ask for their help in the harvesting, and you can consider the deal to be over and done with, alright?" I snapped sternly, making sure she was processing this however slowly.

At her slow nod, I sighed in relief and turned around, not wanting to deal with this or the annoying fresh air any longer. "Glad you concur. Now go over there and do so."

Maybe it was the poor mare's exhaustion that caused her to lose this debate straight away. For once tiredness, I thank you.

"Wait, right now?"

Oh for the love of-!

My death glare did nothing to faze her, even with the tone that followed. "Yes, now. Your stubbornness will only get you so far before exhaustion collapses you, Applejack, and getting friends to assist you will double the effectiveness, plus make things easier knowing you have friends by your side... oh my God..."

I blinked in disbelief at the realization I'm reciting what Twilight had just told me earlier, before shaking my head. "Just... do it, alright? From one... friend, to another."

There was no reply for a moment, Applejack just staring at me as though whether I argued a sound point or not. On the bright side, if this doesn't work, Twilight's idea t the end will anyway. But I must at least put some effort into helping these ponies in any way I can without getting attached to them. This may just work.

And voila: it worked!

"Alright." Applejack said in a defeated sigh, and I wouldn't have been convinced if the orange mare wasn't the incarnation of honesty. "Just for returnin' the favour though, that's all. I'll go ask for their help now."

I nodded in sincere gratefulness as the Earth Pony smiled tiredly, walking by me before stopping for a moment. "Say, ye wouldn't mind hauling that there trophy back to the farm for me, would ya Stardust? That way then, I can owe you one, 'cept with my permission this time."

My gaze lingered on the tall, solid-looking object. Well... can't hurt in humouring her I suppose, and I do feel rather victorious now. "Of course... umm, sorry but which way is the farm?" Plus the continuation of one owing you one wouldn't have huge consequences.

And so, that conversation concluded with Applejack providing the directions directly back to her farm, and with me bidding her a good day while pushing the large trophy through the town back there (I had no intention of breaking my teeth by pulling). Sunset had already began showing by the time I got there.

Due to my lack of strong muscles it took a while, alright?

And I resorted to leaving the damn thing right in front of the entrance to the farm, no reason to go straight in there and get introduced to the hundreds of farm ponies within. Patting the trophy as though pitying it, a triumphant smile played on my lips and I turned around and headed straight back to the town, more specifically the library I've holed myself up in purposely for the last week. Applejack listened to me and must by now be working with the others in her little chore of taking down every apple in those woods.

What can possibly take away this victorious sensation?

* * *

><p>"Oh, Stardust! You're back!"<p>

This incited an inquisitive look. "Doubtful I would return?" I asked with dry humour to the surprised dragon, standing outside the library and running up when I was within sight. He hasn't been... waiting for me has he?

How sentimental.

A quick look over the nearby structures had my muzzle twitch. Everything's already cleared up; no party streamers or balloons anywhere. I don't have an exact idea how long Pinkie Pie's parties lasted, but I presume quite a while that would stretch into hours.

"Not at all!" The bright purple lizard said quickly, waving his arms as though he's offended me. Okay, something was up. Just like that even a blind person could tell. It didn't help Spike's cause when he was glancing back and forth at the treehouse behind him. "So... how was your day?"

... Do I look stupid? Spike, that attempt of being casual would no doubt fool those ponies. I, on the other hand, don't mess about. "What are you doing out here?" I questioned him blankly, a deadpan stare matching my tone perfectly.

"Nothing! Just getting some... fresh air, that's all."

"...That's all?"

"Yes..."

"...Alright then." I said, looking from the evidently worried dragon to the front door, proceeding on my way back inside. I could really do with a drink right now; that trophy cost me most of my energy- hmm? I frowned in clear suspicion as the small talking lizard was right in front of me again, as if in a pitiful attempt to prevent me from going in. "Is there a problem Spike?"

"Um... Twilight's busy right now preparing a... a spell! Yes! And she uh... doesn't want anypony disturbing her while she's doing that." Lousy story is lousy.

"And this supposed spell is so powerful no one else can be inside the library at all but her?"

A rapid nodding, convinced I've brought it. "Exactly!"

I groaned loudly. This was beneath me and my time. I NEED a drink. "Just move out of the way boy." I commanded with a voice allowing no argument, brushing past the lizard towards the front door...

... Which Spike was now blocking me from meters apart. Or at least he thought he did. "You can't go in there!" I raised a brow at the tone. Okay now I'm intrigued; what could be happening to warrant such behaviour?

"Why not?"

"Twilight said so!"

"...And that's enough to make me listen?"

That simple question alone made me win this nauseating argument more than I already have. Now the dragon was panicking all over, eyes looking in every direction to conjure up another excuse, as though hoping to buy more time for his mistress.

Well my little friend, time's up.

"You can't go in!" Spike still protested hopelessly as I pushed him out of the way, though not unkindly, and opening the front door. The dragon followed me into the darkness of the house. "Twilight _really_ doesn't want anyone in right now!"

"It doesn't appear as though she's in anyhow." I muttered curiously as the place seemed deserted and quiet. The sun was setting, so why hadn't Twilight bothered lighting the candles yet? Was Spike telling the truth about the mare using a spell, except it had to be done in the dark? Though the light of outside aided me in seeing the place more clearly, it wasn't enough. From the corner of my eye Spike appeared rather flustered, as though waiting to be whiplashed for something.

Just what was-?

"SURPRISE!" An explosion of pain erupted in my cranium as my poor ears were covered after hearing the loudest welcoming noise ever heard in my entire life. My teeth clenched as I reeled back in shock at the party in front of me.

The lights turned on straight after that chorus to reveal six happy ponies. Some beaming and the rest smiling pleasantly as though they were happy to see me. I couldn't control my rapid blinking nor breathing at this point.

That almost gave me a heart attack for Christ's sake!

"I told you I was going to host a party for you, and I did!" The pink Earth Pony squealed in delight, evidently pleased that she almost caused both my eardrums to burst. Pinkie Pie gestured around the colourful party decorations and then the others. "And it's not just a party, but a private party, especially for you Stardust! I never forgot about throwing you one to welcome you into Ponyville; who in their right mind would?!"

A long awkward pause, my ears recovering slowly as the seeds of anger in my mind began to grow to replace the pain...

"Well gee Stardust, no need to look so flabbergasted! So, do you like it? Of course you do! We've got everything here: cakes, sweets, punch, party hats, party balloons, streamers, games and most importantly: your friends!"

"Er, Pinkie..." Twilight began hesitantly when seeing the expression on my face.

"Not to mention this is a great way to lift up that miserable mood you've been having since we first met you. I didn't mean for this party to be so late, but Twilight thought it was a fantastic wonderful super idea to throw you one now when you were finally out of the house!"

"Pinkie."

"So, what do you want to do first? Play some games, or try out these yummy delicious treats! Ooh, I know; we can do both at once! Wouldn't that be fun-?!"

"Pinkie!"

"Yes Twilight?" An innocent smile cast on the pink pony before it finally slowly dropped when turning from the concerned purple unicorn to me, a raised curious eyebrow instead. "Er, Stardust... you don't look so good."

No, I imagine I quite don't. As all six observed me in mixture of confusion and worry, and Spike backing away cautiously as though I might bite into his face any moment from being close to me, I felt my body shaking wildly in my indignation. I felt my features contort into righteous fury, eyes glaring in disgust and rage at the sight of the creatures before me.

I should've known... These ponies... How dare they...

And now, I must do what the remaining sense I have left in me commands I do. My hooves obediently turned, heading towards anywhere but here.

"Wait Stardust, where are you go-?" I didn't hear the rest as I slammed the front door behind me, to the direction of where I can find a place to calm down from my bewildered seething.

* * *

><p>I hate myself.<p>

Yep, calling that out now that I've taken the time watching the beautiful calming sunset push away the childish rage I had in me. Finding myself atop a hill a good distance away from the town and its sickening inhabitants, my body succumbed to losing so much energy exerted from my fury, never mind moving that trophy earlier, and settled down on the grass, eyes dead set on the resting sun and yellow sky before me.

I didn't care right now what happens to my sight after this.

Because as I repeat; I am disgusted with myself. That immature anger and the manner I exited the treehouse was just appalling, unbecoming of a grown up. This amount of disdain was something I haven't felt since... a long time ago.

What had gotten into me? What caused me to behave in such a way? What had they done to provoke that slumbering rage? All they did was throw me a party... despite my repetitive statements that I despised parties! I mean for God's sake, it wasn't that hard to comprehend! But no, Pinkie Pie was still hell bent on throwing me one! And Twilight! What did she hope to accomplish from it?! My gratefulness? They're damn fools, all of them.

But that's not what angered me.

What angered me is the fact I didn't anticipate this surprise upon arriving back to an intercepting Spike. That I let my guard down for this to happen; I should've expected it judging from the dragon's sweating behaviour. For me to be such an idiot in believing the pink pony gave up in hoping to host a welcoming party for me.

And that I put too much faith in Twilight...

And most importantly: myself. I am disgusted with the knowledge that I reacted in such a fashion I haven't done since four years ago (technically five with it being summer in this world); like an angry child who stomped out when confronted with a crisis I felt unpleasant.

All they did was throw a party for me; I shouldn't have acted like that...

While this sunset was admirable and pretty to watch, it only slowly peeled away the armored layers of the pessimism I have built up around me one-by-one.

Why did they do it? They KNOW I don't consider any of them as friends... so why...?

My senses alerted me to a presence beside me, yet I had no energy in looking to my left. My eyes remained fixed on the setting sun, almost sunk down into the far off hills.

It's quite a good spot to watch the beautiful sight, I should come here more often...

"Applejack told me you returned some favour by telling her to request our help for her applebucking season." The voice next to me hesitantly began, as though quite unsure I would listen or not. "She told us about how you convinced her to ask for assistance. So I thought with you out of the house taking that trophy to her farm for her, it'd be a good time to make a private party to help lift your mood, and as a thank you for helping the honest worker out."

Whatever remaining energy I had left encouraged me to snort. Hardly convinced her; she was tired so I took advantage of it. Plain and simple. Instead I resorted to get straight to the heart of the matter, speaking in a soft tone quite unlike myself. "I didn't mean to behave in that manner back at the library." My feelings got in the way of my common sense. Nobody's perfect. "It was... childish of me."

The sound of grass rustling informed me Twilight had taken a seat on the soft ground, and I imagined she was observing the setting sun as well. "I understand; you didn't want a party. I'm sorry for asking Pinkie Pie to host one, I thought it might help-"

"That's not what I'm mad about." I sighed as shame took course all over me. "Okay, the party was slightly upsetting." I imagine the look at me with an expression of amused disbelief. "It was... kind of you, and the rest, to host one for the likes of me. But... I can't Twilight, I-I just can't."

Oh great, now my nerves are acting up. A sudden thought telling me I should let the studious mare, who came all this way just to comfort me, know the truth. Not the truth of my origins, homeworld and predicament, far from it, but from something I absolutely had no reason to tell anyone around here. What good would come of it? I said to myself I can't open myself up to anyone in this forsaken world... yet...

No. Don't do this. Don't let your emotions get the best of you again. You can overcome this weakness!

"You can't what...?" Oh good grief! That soft patient tone just wanted me to confess more! My eyes shut tightly with my head bowed, my mind and heart in heated conflict over what I should say next.

And for the love of all that is good... my damn heart won.

"I... I can't make friends. In fact, I'm terrible with establishing friendships." I began in a quiet hesitant voice with a crooked smile, shocked I'm even consulting a pony about this. What effect did she possibly have to garner these locked away feelings from my soul? "I always have been. Truth be told: I don't even have any friends where I'm from. Well... not close friends anyway. Not ones I can truly trust to count on and such; only such a one exists, but he moved to a neighboring country a long time ago..."

"Not that it was his fault of course. And I have a brother and two sisters, but this is about genuine un-blood related friendship. My point is, Twilight Sparkle, I would be the last person to ever make friends with; I'm a lazy, arrogant, distant... stallion, so easily distrusting of others, preferring his solitude and peace over the presence of others, and has little tolerance for idle conversations. A true friend would be one you can depend on entirely, to be there for you in your hour of need and to help you overcome any crisis, correct?"

I waited as the pony undoubtedly nodded. "Well... that's not me. That never has been. I don't understand all that much about friendship, and I hardly think I ever will... but... that's fine."

"So you and your friends throwing me a party was too much and all for naught, Miss Sparkle, because I am the last being you would ever consider befriending; because I'm so rude, so blunt, so different, so... so _wrong_." I concluded with a heavy sigh, wishing I had hands to clench again while inwardly dreading the consequences for revealing this pent-up feeling after so long. "In the end I'm merely a pessimistic antisocial fish-out-of-water Earth Pony... Unworthy of befriending you nor anyone else in that town." _Nor the world,_ I added silently.

And so ended my tale of woe, silence folding over the grassy hill like a blanket. You have the floor now Miss Sparkle. What will she do with this information? I dare not look; I don't want to see any pity nor compassion. I don't really know what to expect or what I want from it. Why did I bother telling her... maybe because there'll be no consequences from such when I leave this planet?

No, my feelings said otherwise...

I won't lie: friendship has never been a huge factor of importance in my mind. I'm aware of its importance in general, but I never regarded the concept much; there were other things on my mind my whole life; future career options, a list of ways in throwing certain people I disliked into the center of the Earth, why Frozen is an overrated (yet still entertaining) movie while Tangled doesn't get the credit it deserves, and so on and so forth.

My main point is that friendship was hardly ever considered magical or empowering to me, just for something to be used to get out of sticky situations.

Good grief I'm a horrible person...

And why haven't you said anything yet Twilight? Was it really that tragic? A pony lacking genuine friendship too much for you? Oh come on I did say I had one I can rely upon! This unnerving silence made me want to look at the sat mare, who I knew was rarely ever so quiet. Is it possible she left without me noticing-?

"You know what I think?"

Oh, never mind. "What?" I asked quietly, curious and agitated at once for the upcoming answer.

"I think you remind me of me." Wait... what? This statement caused me to finally turn to the purple unicorn with my confused frown, as said Twilight was staring up at the falling sun herself thoughtfully. And to be this close to her right now, my mind suddenly turned static like a TV.

What was wrong with me...?

"Before I ever came to Ponyville, I also only had one true friend before meeting these wonderful ponies, and that was Spike. And even though time has passed since my stay in this lovely town, I still don't understand the true meaning of friendship myself."

"But you know what?" Twilight turned and... was it me or were her eyes sparkling? Must be a joke due to her surname, yet they look rather beautiful- oh Jesus Stardust get a grip! She didn't seem to notice my internal blanching as she continued in that warm voice. "I'm learning. My friends are educating me about the true meaning of friendship. And I don't regret a single moment of it. And I don't think you will too."

"I... what?" Masterful response, Stardust.

"Stardust; you are not 'wrong', nor are you hardly unworthy of being friends with someone, regardless of who they are. Was it wrong of you to help us put a stop to Nightmare Moon?"

"Without thinking things thoroughly-"

"Was it wrong of you to help the others in realizing the pressure they put on me with the tickets?"

"The whole crisis just seemed insignificant-"

"And was it wrong of you to convince Applejack to ask us for help with her work?"

"..."

"Sure you have your flaws about you; you can act a little rude sometimes, and sarcastic, and direct, and distant... but now I think I see why, from what you've just told me. If you don't mind me being blunt about it, but I think you're a little afraid."

The scoff was instantaneous. "I fear little." But still, my ears were highly attuned to what point Twilight was reaching to.

"I'm sure." Those eyes glittered in amusement and friendliness. "'Hesitant' would be the more accurate word then; hesitant to befriend others because of your own personal issues, how you might not be there for others when they need help or comfort. But that's fine; nopony's perfect, you won't ever be forced into helping others. I think that, on top of everything else, you just lack the confidence to create a true friendship with others than the ones you already have."

"...You got all of that just from my petty little speech?" My tone and expression were similarly incredulous. Yet... it felt as though something within me was agreeing with every word the purple unicorn was saying. I've always lacked confidence; Twilight's not the first, and I doubt the last, to ever tell me such. Could that just be the major issue? Confidence...?

That confrontation with Nightmare Moon certainly was nothing of the sort, more of reckless behaviour on my part.

Twilight shrugged modestly, looking pretty confident with her words, as always. "I can't pretend to know you, Stardust Balance. But I do know when a pony is in need of help when I see you. Princess Celestia was clearly right in saying you needed as much help as I did."

"Please Twilight." I snorted in disbelief, yet feeling a smile on my muzzle as though everything was going to be all right now. "You hardly need just as equal help. Already you have a far more better understanding on the concept of friendship than I do." Or ever would.

"Even so." That didn't deter her. Big surprise. I waited as she looked up in thought for a moment. "I have a proposition, for you of course."

And that sinking feeling returned. "...Do tell." I said cautiously.

"No need to look wary." Twilight raised a bemused eyebrow. "You should really smile more often. It suits you. But we're getting off track here; my deal is this: while you're here in Ponyville, living under our roof, we both discover the magic of friendship together, never leaving the other out on what we've learnt from it. That way when you return back to where you're from, you can then make more friends back home and learn to put more trust in others."

The sinking feeling goes deeper. "Twilight... I don't know if-"

"Let me finish." She requested softly, taking notice of my growing agitated state. "It's not as difficult as it sounds, trust me. Think about it; wouldn't life be much more easier if you have more friends by your side? All you have to do is just open up more; consult and care in others, and be sure to lend a hand when available."

"Precisely, I can't do any of these things." I mumbled sourly, glancing at the side to see the glitter of stars appearing as the last layers of the sun were vanishing.

"You won't know unless you try. Having friends by your side to help you is more rewarding than being alone." Twilight spoke in clear determination, standing up beside me, providing some space before extending a hoof, a clear warm smile on her features. "What do you say, Stardust? Ready to start really making friends and learning the power that comes from it?"

My eyes stayed on the purple hoof, even after a moment when I stood up myself. I don't know Twilight, am I...? Am I truly prepared, or for that matter deserving, to learn the true nature and significance of friendship? Will I be shown first-hand how this world encourages the fans from my world to spread out offers of companionship and love and tolerate? Was friendship really so strong and powerful as Twilight claims it was? Of course this was the main character of show that strives for such a concept but still. Should I really take this offer and walk down a path I don't think I've been down ever since I was a child? My mind was in conflict with itself; heated internal debates like a parliament over voting for this.

"...What's the catch?"

"Who said anything about a catch?"

...Well, the votes are in.

And I really hope I chose correctly.

Slowly, my raised hoof found itself clasped around Twilight's welcoming own, and at that instant a jolt of electricity shot through me as the two limbs shook. Whether it was a good or bad sensation... I did not know.

But all in all... no way in hell am I ever going to tell anyone I learnt the true meaning of friendship from talking jelly beams. Especially my little sister...

"Twilight Sparkle." The mare suddenly said, rather formally.

...Ah.

"Stardust Balance." I replied just as politely, and like that every nerve was washed away, replaced a strange feeling I can only describe as... well I honestly don't know what to call it. Our hooves then set apart, and I found myself stiffening as the mare suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me...

Huh... so this was how ponies hugged huh...?

"And for a moment there I thought you hated us..." The purple pony whispered to my ear, relief and gratefulness in her tone.

"Hm. Who could ever hate you?" I chuckled as traces of wariness remaining on my expression, unsure of what to make of this and the annoying sensation in my bones. "So... this is how our newfound friendship begins?"

"Yep; with a group hug!" Huh? Argh! I yelled in shock at the surprise tackle to my right, a certain pink pony holding onto my side in a clutched manner, almost knocking me and the purple mare down. I blinked in rapid disbelief at Pinkie Pie's unorthodox mannerisms... of yeah this is Pinkie Pie we're talking about; she was always a walking paradox.

Well at least it's helping...

Looking up in hesitance from the Earth Pony, I saw the rest of the five, including Spike, watching from a distance, one of which is lightly snoring. How long have they...? "You've been here the entire time." I deduced blankly.

"We were all concerned for your well-being, darling." Rarity spoke up, sounding as sincere as she possibly can. "And after hearing your conversations, your actions are completely understandable. We won't hold it against you."

"And you won't be having a true friendship with just Twilight either, Stardust." Fluttershy added, approaching us with that kind guard-lowering smile. "We will all be your friends, no matter who you are."

"That's right." Now Rainbow Dash took her turn, rubbing the back of her neck when I sent her a questioning glance. "I know we got off on the wrong hoof, and I didn't make a good impression to you from the start. But hey, we can let bygones be bygones right? It sounds as though you need more help about friendship than Twilight does. Besides, anypony who's a friend of these guys is a friend of mine!"

That cocky grin I half-wished to wipe off with a lawnmower-

I banished that unfair train of thought and instead looked away from the eyes of them all back to the sight of stars in the distance, even when Twilight and Pinkie Pie released and gave me the space I adore. "You're all too kind to me... I don't deserve it." I truly didn't, this was far too much for me to take in.

"That's not true." I heard the voice of the assistant behind me, sounding like he was approaching me too. "As far as we're concerned, Stardust, you've done nothing bad for us to not like you. Sure you can be a little... well, y'know..."

"Snarly?"

"Snotty?"

"Whiny?"

"Grumpy?"

"Trying than other ponies." Spike said instead of the suggestions the four other ponies thought of. And I gave the nearby purple dragon a small amused smile for it. "But that's not a crime. I mean, different is good, right?"

"Of course it is Spike." Twilight nodded sagely, giving me a sincere smile once again.

"Ya see? So Stardust, you might act a little negative to everyone around you, but that doesn't make unworthy of friendship. I mean look at Twilight; she sometimes acts like you in being moody or unimpressed-"

"Spike." Said flustered mare cut him off sharply, avoiding my curious gaze for some reason.

"A-Anyway! What I mean to say is: we'll all be your friends, Stardust, if you just let us." The dragon concluded with a beam, looking quite pleased with his own speech. A quick glance to the other nodding ponies, save for the slumbering Applejack who was somehow still standing, I felt a choking up sensation that I wanted to push back down, but found I couldn't.

And with every word they all exhaled from their lungs, the sea of calmness finished washing away the lingering rage.

This was true honest friendship? It felt so different... yet so familiar...

As I opened my mouth, preparing to share my gratefulness of their kindness and selfless support, something else escaped my muzzle.

A yawn.

A light chuckle. "I think somepony's exerted all his energy tonight." I shrugged helplessly at the observant Twilight, who smiled at my embarrassed nature. And for that reason I felt rather... pleased by it... then undeniably tired.

Must have caught Applejack's exhaustion.

"I concur Twilight. Come along then dearies. Pinkie, kindly assist me in escorting poor Applejack back home; we'll all help her with her apple season tomorrow. Twilight, why don't you, Spike, Stardust and Fluttershy head back and finish with the party? The night is young, after all."

The purple unicorn glanced at me questionably after Rarity's suggestion. "What do you think, Stardust?"

Well, no reason to repeat another fuss about it. I shrugged. "What the hell? Can't let good cake go to waste."

"You need help getting back?"

I snorted. "What am I, a child?"

The white pony giggled. "Indeed. We will see you there shortly. Let us move Pinkie." We watched in bemusement as the two gently carried the sleeping Earth Pony back home.

And a quick glance at Twilight suddenly had my mind whirling. Tomorrow... yes tomorrow I'll tell her. Not everything; mainly half of the truth. I'll contemplate what to say the next morning about how I arrived in Ponyville and how I intend on finding a way out. Tell her I seek help in searching for a way by magic back to where I come from; some land far, far away that she's most likely never heard of. A good creative fabrication of a land will do.

But then again... was that truly necessary? Specter did state I had to make friends before I could ever hope of going home. And with this new agreement of friendship, it feels rather pointless even trying to think of a way to go back. Why would I try to delay the inevitable? For what purpose? Perhaps simply sticking around without finding a solution, for now anyway, is the best idea.

But if an opportunity to go back presents itself... well hopefully I won't be too attached to these ponies and dragon by now.

Well, there goes my previous plan of befriending them without feeling attached,,,

"Let's go guys." Twilight's voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I slowly nodded while following them.

Yet Spike suddenly took the lead as the unicorn slowed down to walk beside me. "Thank you for not declining my invitation of friendship." Twilight grinned brightly. "You have my word you won't be disappointed by what is to come from this. Maybe tomorrow we can get to know each other, you know, as true friends do."

"...We'll see." I replied after a pause, presenting an amused smile as a sudden thought struck me. "You know what?I should've made the deal extended so that if this plan does turn south completely; I would have the library all to myself for the rest of my time in town."

An equally humourous brow. "I really doubt that."

"All the more reason."

A light-hearted chuckle, then Twilight looked away as though a thought had struck her. "Oh! That reminds me; when we get back we can write a letter to Princess Celestia; you can tell her about this new road you've taken into discovering friendship."

She blinked at my short laughter. "Hahahaha! In another life perhaps, Twilight."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I strayed away from the majority of the main plot of the fourth episode in this chapter; obviously some things will be different than the original outcomes in this story. And I decided to add a little drama to this chapter for the development of my character; what's a good story without character development, after all? <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed; please review if possible. Also; new cover image. Like it? Despise it? Please say if you prefer it or the previous one, and It'll change on the majority of the answers when the next chapter is published. **

**Replies to last chapter's reviews: **

**gamelover41592: What could work? The story? Glad you see some potential then my friend. **

**Guest: Thank you! I'll do my best! **

**Until next time friends! **


	6. Chapter Five: Stardust The Punch-Off

**AN: I do not own My Little Pony, nor any parody song(s) used in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>If my brother was here, he would most likely gag or stare in disdain at all the colours and aura of happiness surrounding this place. I can't blame him, but unlike him I'm not entirely prejudiced to bright sappiness, only when it's aimed directly at me. And right now, that wasn't the case. My eyes were occupying themselves by glazing over everything in sight as I sat on the ground, wondering why Twilight even invited me in tagging along with her to explore the town. It was only out of that deal we made the other day that I accepted. Now here we are, the purple mare in question reading a book on the park bench while I absent-mindedly look over the clean area, doing my best to ignore a certain rambling presence.<p>

Good thing I've learnt to master ignoring everything unpleasant in hearing range.

"-And then she looked around and around, like 'Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!'"

...Well, almost mastered.

I sighed in disdain while Twilight shared my enthusiasm with a bland "Uh-huh," obviously having no idea, nor a care, what that Earth Pony was even going on about; some ludicrous story she bore witnessed to. Seriously, why was I here again? The last thing I needed to be given was a migraine caused by the annoying Pinkie Pie.

A 'Pinkie-Mi' if you will.

Then I heard the unicorn give a "Phew" in relief, inciting me to glance in their direction and give a relieved smile, seeing the pinky pony run in pursuit to bother someone else who rightfully deserves it. "Finally..." I muttered gratefully.

"Hm?" Twilight perked up. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." I shook my head in reply, raising a curious brow while walking over to her. "If I might inquire: what're you reading, anyway?"

The purple mare shrugged casually. "Oh just something to pass the time with. Nothing you'll find interesting I'm sure."

Is that a fact? "Try me."

A raised brow alongside bemused smile. "See for yourself." My eyes curiously skimmed over the open pages, before I cocked my head at the drivel of different unidentifiable words being presented to me.

"Not a language I'm familiar with, I'm afraid."

"It's ancient. Something rarely read by anypony." Twilight said, returning to the book. "I decided to research and learn the language myself for some time now. You never know just in case."

"Preparing for anything beforehand." I realized, giving an approving nod at her handiness. "Good work."

"Uh... thanks." This time she cast me an amused look, before something obviously crossed her mind. "Oh that's right, you didn't bring any book with you. Sorry, is there anything I can do to keep you from getting bored?"

"Very little." I replied dryly, smirking at the roll of her eyes. "Oh don't act like that, my dear. I'll just pace around and contemplate. That's all I mainly do to pass the time, really."

"Well, aside from those two, is there anything else you do for fun? Like a hobby."

"Those are my hobbies." I shrugged casually. "Plus some more things, but nothing really of interest or significance to others."

Now I unintentionally have Twilight intrigued, as her interest changed from the book to me. "Like what?" She asked with genuine curiosity, as if anything I had to say was important in the slightest.

"As I said; nothing of value."

"Try me."

I raised an amused brow of my own at the tone I had given her earlier. "Well I read... obviously." She nodded patiently. "And I, as my main pastime, also write."

This time both her brows soared, her features positively intrigued. "You're a writer?"

"Well I've never published any books." I admitted sheepishly, shrugging. It wasn't that big a deal anyhow. "Just some stories in my spare time for others to enjoy reading. I'm not quite there yet. I plan to get become an author someday." Someday, yes, but that was going to be a very LONG time before such a thing is ever realized.

"Oh." I just noticed then Twilight sat up properly from the bench picking up her book and shifting for me to sit down, which I obliged politely, though not too close to the mare. I'm not sure whether I appreciate the amount of attention she was giving me or not. "You never really struck me as a writer, Stardust."

"Did I ever strike you as anything?"

"Trying, for a start." We both chuckled at the joke. Ahh somehow only this pony is capable of making me laugh in anything but sarcasm or scorn. "So, do others enjoy your work then?"

"I certainly hope so. But my work is... average at best." I confessed sincerely. "I dabble here and there. Writing is arguably the best thing I excel at... if you don't count being a sarcastic grumpy loner." This time it was only I who chuckled. "There are still so many flaws with my writing I wish to correct, and one day will. My profession as an author won't be happening anytime soon."

"So that's your dream then, to become an author." Twilight assumed right off the bat, glancing up at the sky thoughtfully. Just as I was about to correct her, another voice immediately cut in, a tone of panting in it.

"Ah Twilight! Stardust! There you two are!"

Both our heads turned to the exhausted white unicorn, who for some reason ran presumably all the way here. Upon looking up after recovering, there was an expression on Rarity's face I didn't like, along with a sly tone. "Ah... having a lovely stroll in the park together are we?"

I... what?

"Well I do apologize for interrupting your lovely afternoon together!"

Both me and Twilight exchanged confused glances. What exactly was Rarity insinuating? Unless she meant... uhh... no.

Good God no. Not in a million years. Not if all of existence depended on it. Keep your deranged fantasies to yourself you sickening mare.

"Was there something you needed Rarity?" Twilight asked instead in a puzzled tone while I simply gave the white pony an unamused stare, making it clear I knew exactly what she was getting at and denying it ever happening.

"Oh not much darling, but I have been looking everywhere for you. I merely wish to borrow Stardust, that's all. You don't mind do you?" Wait what? "No need to appear so baffled; you must have known this day would come: the day I, Rarity, finally fix the problem you keep undoubtedly intentionally avoiding!" Now I'm given nothing but simple confusion, replacing the previous disgust I felt in my being.

"...I'm sorry?"

"Your mane, darling!" Rarity answered dramatically while pointing at the hair in question, as though the mere sight of it was appalling.

"What about it?"

That was then I blinked in surprise as I suddenly felt myself shoved forward off the bench as Rarity walked upwards, grabbed my front right hood and tugged, casting my a disapproving look. "A proper gentlecolt knows when to clean himself up after he wakes up. I don't know how you managed to live this long without ever tending to your mane, but I just can't stand seeing an untamed mess like this! It is getting the proper cleaning it deserves!"

Oh... Oh so that's what this was about. "I like it as it is, thank you." I said firmly while trying to pull away, yet the white unicorn remained insistent. Seriously, it wasn't that big a deal. "Twilight, help me out here."

"Grand idea!" Huh? "Twilight dear, why don't you come with us to observe Stardust getting his hair fixed and cleaned neatly. You can even provide tips if you wish." My front free hoof gave me a facepalm.

The purple unicorn tilted her head at me, or more specifically my hair in question. "Well your mane does look as though it hasn't been combed... or washed for that matter in a long time. When was the last time you had a bath anyhow?" Oh come on! Crispity chocolaty Christ; it's such a huge waste of time.

"You're really doing this to me?" I looked back in exasperation as Twilight shrugged casually and stepped off the bench, her book floating idly by as I felt my self being dragged away by an exaggerate unicorn.

"Splendid! Come along then. Oh and Stardust?" I looked back at the innocent smiling Rarity. "I wouldn't recommend running if I were you; that mess of a hair is getting sorted out whether you like it or not." I groaned in loud irritation at the obvious meaning. No deal was worth this! "Then afterwards you and Twilight can continue this lovely little date of yours."

I rolled my eyes in sheer annoyance as Rarity giggled and the purple following unicorn behind us exclaimed in shock. _"W-What?!" _

* * *

><p>[Intro music to My Little Pony]<p>

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_My Stardust grumpy. _

_Aaaah! _

_My Stardust grumpy!_

_My patience has never been tested so much before. _

_My Stardust grumpy! _

_Until I followed this show's bizarre lore. _

_Ego Dashie! _

_Loud Pinkie! _

_Exaggerate Rarity! _

_And honest pony! _

_Too kind for their good, it gets on his mood. _

_And somepony who think she's smarter than life! _

_My grumpy Stardust! _

_Blatantly criticizing all around him! _

_Aaaaaaaaah! _

* * *

><p>Soon, after I can only assume was plenty of time wasted, I sighed for the third time here in annoyance as the white unicorn grinned at my newly-cleaned mane, standing beside me as we looked through the expensive-looking mirror, which would cost a fortune back home I'm sure. That reminds me; how precisely does the economy of Equestria even work? I'm aware they have their own worldwide currency, but that's hardly something the show itself would touch upon. But do ponies even have taxes? Bills to pay? If so, where and who do they go to? The monarchy?<p>

Anyway, my deadpan expression stared right back at me. While I give the exaggerate fashioner credit for her creativity in terms of styling, I would appreciate it if these things were done to me _with my consent. _Now I look like some handsome high-class horse who prefers letting everyone else worship the ground I walk on.

And that's a bad thing because it's not me.

"Well, you do look better now." Was the first thing Twilight said as Rarity dragged me by the arm around to face her, trying to sound helpful. And... is she restraining a laugh? My stare slowly morphed into a glare as I could feel my irritation and embarrassment rise simultaneously.

"'Better'? Why Twilight darling I think you underestimate the effort I put into this; this style is fit for dashing young stallions with all intent on making every mare around him swoon." I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an implication. Rarity giggled lightly as I raised a brow at her. "Oh of course that's not your intention. But with such lovely fur and cutie mark, my dear, you needed something clean and styled to suit you alongside it, and certainly not something that makes you look like you've been living in a filthy alleyway for quite some time."

Again with my coat? What is with Rarity's fascination? Because it's gold? There have to be some other ponies around here with the exact same shade, correct? I rolled my eyes at the theatrics. Okay, I've spent enough of my time here... hang on...

Rarity designs and creates clothes, yes? So... if I just make a simple request, one friend to another...

"She's right, Stardust, you do look more dashing." Twilight chuckled at my disagreeing frown. "No need to look so negative. If you don't like it that much, I'm sure she'll change it to something else you'd prefer more, right Rarity?" The white mare nodded. "That's settled then. I'm going to check out that bookstore not far from here, then go back to the library to study some things I've been wanting to do. Would you like me to wait for you at the shop?"

I immediately declined with a shake of my head, ignoring the protestant gasp from the dramatic mare beside me. "I'll make it back on my own, thank you. Just be sure to find something interesting at that store."

"I will." Twilight bid a farewell with a smile as she exited through a doorway comprised of velvet with golden outlining curtains.

Good, no further reason to feel embarrassed now... I sighed in relief as Rarity walked a few feet away from me, checking out some work of hers I have entirely no interest with. You know, this place wasn't too bad in terms of the organized department. This pony obviously preferred everything with not one trace of dirt anywhere, as my squinting eyes searched around for one. Nope, not one trace. I can respect that, as I had to resort to cleaning around the library whenever Spike was busy relieving himself with a nap.

That lazy dragon. Just what does he do besides send letters to Celestia anyhow? I'll have to ask when I return later. Right now I have an idea; a way to resolve my current crisis with this damn girly cutie mark of mine.

"You're quite the mystery, you know." I then heard Rarity speak up, inciting me to look at her questionably with her back still turned, doing something with her magic. "Twilight thinks so as well."

"Is that so?" I asked curiously. So they found me an enigma hmm? "I dare say there's anything fascinating about me my dear."

"Quite the contrary darling." Rarity replied smoothly, turning to me with a raised intrigued brow. "There are things about you that are begging to be looked into. Me and the girls discussed this while preparing your party days ago (with the exception of an exhausted Applejack who arrived late). Your little confession to Twilight about the lack of understanding friendship only gave us more curiosity. I understand you prefer to keep to yourself, but there are some things about you that I dare call..."

They're not the only ones who are intrigued now. "Yes...?" I pressed on politely, leaning forward slightly as the white mare seemed to purse her lip.

"...Worrisome, to be accurate about it." Huh? "Oh nothing in terms of danger, I assure you!" Rarity added quickly when seeing my expression. "I simply meant there are things about you that don't add up, from your usage of vocalbury, which is understandable seeing as you're from a far-off land, to your apparent knowledge."

The differences in our use of languages I can understand but... "'Apparent knowledge'?"

She looked as though she was about to add more, but to my disappointment, something snapped her out of it. Rarity shook her head as she then looked back to her work. "My apologies. I have no intention to pry. But I'm not so sure about the others, especially Twilight. I can only warn you, Stardust, that there are many things about you that warrant discovering."

"Some things are better off not knowing, Rarity."

"Hmm perhaps. But that might not prevent them from attempting to find out regardless."

"Let them try." I said instantly with a hint of challenge, smirking at my own self-assurance. "They will get little answers from me, depending on their questions. But I appreciate you for telling me this." I added sincerely, glad now I have an excuse to keep my guard up at all times.

So they suspected me now. I cursed myself for my recklessness; I should've been more careful. No doubt Twilight, along with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, would try to discover their mysterious friend who came out of nowhere and knew all about the return of the dreaded Nightmare Moon, in addition to the stampede a while back and how I showed no reaction to Twilight returning the two tickets.

Let this be a lesson to myself: tread more carefully. One I will take to heart... and most likely one I will easily screw up no problem.

Sometimes I hate myself...

"You can turn that gratitude into a promise you won't tell any of the girls anything I've said about them."

I laughed, causing Rarity to glance at me in confusion. "My dear, I don't make promises. Now, with that settled, I was wondering... do you have anything blue in the market?"

* * *

><p>I love it.<p>

That's exactly what I told the hesitant, then eventually pleased, Rarity after I adorned the dark blue cloak I'm currently wearing now on my way back to the library. The process of choosing what to wear went more smoothly than I thought, as this fabric was one of the untouched work the white unicorn had yet to accessorize. Disappointment was evident on her features when after I won in the argument of giving the cloak, as she addressed it, "Purpose." No I was more pleased and satisfied at the simplistic design; nothing to make it stand out, and to hide that hideous mark on my rump. Rarity had relented in the end, reluctant to give up but at the same time elated to have helped a friend out.

I didn't even have to pay for it, as a token of friendship.

The accomplished grin on my face wouldn't wipe off, and I doubt it will do so for a while, on my walk back to the tree-house, nodding politely to every passing pony. What made me feel even more pleased was the fact I 'edited' my hair a little while walking by a store window. As if I was going to keep that deranged style the white mare had forced on me back there.

So, there was a benefit in being dragged to her fashion store after all.

And did I mention I _love_ this cloak? It covers almost my entire body from the back of my neck to near the end of my hind legs; if that's not close to decency I don't know what is. This will probably be the thing I'll wear everyday during my time in this colourful world. I just hope I don't jinx myself while walking back to where Twilight and perhaps Spike were waiting.

Plus it did its main purpose nicely: covering up that hideous excuse of a cutie mark of mine.

You know it had occurred to me, while I was walking down this pathway. Of all places I could have ended in, why Equestria? Why this universe specifically? Why not the Star Wars galaxy? Why not Kingdom Hearts? Pokémon? Yu-Gi-Oh? BioShock?

Okay maybe not BioShock; the last thing I needed was to be in the presence of raving lunatics-

"Hey there Stardust!"

Speaking of someone who belonged in Rapture.

My jump of shock was instantaneous while taking a few steps back at the ecstatic face of Pinkie Pie right in front of me. And just like that my elated mood vanished. Incredible, how did she do it?

Oh I know, by nearly giving me a heart attack!

"Hello Pinkie..." I replied hesitantly after taking a few breathes to calm down. "Is there something you wanted...?"

Instead of answering like any well-mannered person - _pony_ dammit! - I felt something shoved right into my chest, my front limbs immediately seizing whatever the pink mare had just given me. It felt rather hard and cold. A cookie? I glanced down at the treat in question as the energetic Pinkie spoke in that fast tone.

"It's a leftover cookie I made after the rest I baked were quickly eaten by customers of Sugarcube Corner. I thought I'd give it to you as a sign of our everlasting fantastical wonderful friendship!"

"...If I eat this will it get you to shut up?" I inquired, eyes still on the sugary snack looked more in an unusual shape than the average cookie. Hearing no answer, my eyes glanced up to find the pony had suddenly disappeared. Oh, maybe she's found someone else to annoy. Still... it was kind of her to do this. Plus I can't simply allow a good cookie to go to waste. And there was chocolate chips in it.

Hakuta Matata.

I was then certain even the creatures living in the far off mountains could hear my scream of pain when my teeth clamped down on the hard treat.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Will you hold still for just a moment?"<p>

I hate my life I hate my life Ihatemylife IHATEMYLIFE-!

"Stardust I can't fix your teeth while you're moving around like that." Twilight protested in exasperation as my head kept writhing in reaction to the pain that infernal pink pony had caused me. Here I was now, in a sitting position as the purple unicorn worked to return my teeth to their natural self. "Try to concentrate on something if it hurts too much, or better yet think of something to occupy your thoughts. That will lessen the pain."

Oh my dear Twilight, I have so many thoughts in mind... in relation to avenging my poor teeth against that damned mare- OW!

I regret saying Hakuta Matata to myself now... ever.

"Hold still." The intelligent pony ordered when she seized the chance to grab my jaw to hold me steady, inspecting my white damaged helpful things. "Hmm, alright I know just the spell for this, but I need you to be prepared for it. Don't worry, it won't hurt." She added after seeing my slack-jawed expression at the lack of assurance in her tone. "Well, not so much I think."

You THINK?

"Ready?"

Hardly if you're unprepared yourself- ARGH!

Okay... okay. My eyes immediately clamped shut as I felt some tickling, slightly painful sensations happening to the inside of my mouth. Then finally concluded as the pain slowly evaporated away, feeling as though minutes had passed by since the start of the process. My eyes lids slid open at the same time as Twilight, who looked gratified and...

Confused?

"You look better now." The observant Spike commented helpfully while walking over, sincerely glad for it for whatever reason. But my attention was on the unusually-acting unicorn.

"Twilight?" I asked, a trace of concern in my tone as both I and the lizard looked at her.

The mare was slowly panting, as though the work had apparently taken quite a bit of energy out of her. "I'm fine." She said after a moment, looking at me with a raised curious brow after recovering from her momentary exhaustion. "But for some reason, I don't know how, it took quite a lot of my magic to focus it on you Stardust."

"Maybe you've already exerted your magic alot today?" I suggested, unsure what she was getting at.

Twilight shook her head. "That's not what I meant; I'm saying I had to concentrate with a majority of my magic exclusively on _you._"

"On me?" Now I was just simply confused. What was she saying?

Staring at me as though I was a puzzle in need of solving, the purple mare then shook her head as though it was something to think about for a later time. "Never mind. Maybe I did exert a lot of my magic today. What's important now is how you did that to your own teeth."

Then suddenly that boiling rage returned, my eyes and features hardening in remembrance while Spike and Twilight blinked at the change. "That damn pink pony. Offering me a cookie which turned out to be a rock painted in the colours of a treat." How could I have been so stupid? It was suspicious looking from the start, but still!

"You mean Pinkie Pie." I nodded in clear distaste. Twilight sighed in equal annoyance. "You're not the only one who was tricked, Stardust." Prank?! I would hardly call breaking the entire set of my teeth a mere joke! "She and Rainbow Dash traded my writing ink with an invisible one."

AND Rainbow Dash? Oh this just gives me so many excuses to exact vengeance.

"And they also gave me the hiccups earlier by scaring me!" Spike added, not as apparently irritated as us two. "It was very funny."

"You two got off easy then." I grumbled with a frown. "I'll be sure to repay them in kind..." By dropping a boulder on them. Or maybe I'll break their teeth and see how THEY like it.

An amused look at my murderous one. "I wouldn't bother Stardust." Twilight said calmly. "You'll just stoop to their level." But not their level of height when I strangle the life out of the two annoying mares and leave them a heap on the floor.

...I miss my hands.

"By the way, nice cloak Stardust." The lizard complimented, and I couldn't resist the small smile played on my muzzle. The Spike cocked his head, looking shockingly thoughtful. "With that and your beard... you look like a magician."

A-A what?

"I do?" And no offense in that tone, I was genuinely curious. My eyes sought for the mirror and found it... huh, yeah I see what he meant. "Huh." I made a sound of amusement. "Well don't expect me to pull out a rabbit anytime soon." The thoughts of any plans of revenge on the Earth Pony and pegasus were pushed away to the back of my mind... oh I'll get back at those two for sure.

Twilight snorted as she returned to her work, writing some notes alongside some chemicals I dare not ask what they were for. "Nor any flowers to please your audience." She added jokingly.

"If said audience wasn't comprised entirely of you, than no." I replied plainly, chuckling as I heard the sound of the quill being dropped while retreating downstairs to the kitchen, an idea popping up in my mind. "Now do me a favour you two, I wish to try something out; please do not enter the kitchen until I say so."

It's already been a long day and I was hungry, despite the fact it was just reaching the afternoon. Besides, I have an idea, a way to repay the two residents of this house for their kind hospitality. It's been a while since I've done this... and by that I mean years. All I needed to do was find the right ingredients... and not botch up due to these hooves.

* * *

><p>The clearly ecstatic dragon delightfully took another bite, savouring the taste. "Mmm! You've really outdone yourself Stardust; this is delicious!" I flinched a little at the mouthful-sounding of food while he was addressing me, despite the compliment. I simply nodded, having taken it upon myself to wash away the used utensils and items for baking the treats.<p>

"He's right Stardust, these brownies are fantastic!" Twilight pitched in, sounding genuinely happy at the snacks I've baked exclusively for them. "But you didn't really have to do this for us. Why don't you join us?"

I shrugged indifferently, my back to the pair eating the treats. "I wanted to, as thanks for taking care of me since my arrival in this town. And I'm fine over here thanks." And there was no sarcasm this time, this was pure truth. It just... felt right to repay these two for their kindness... and the comfort they have given to me that night after my stomping out of the party. "Just be sure not to eat them all, Spike, some of those are for the others." I added, knowing full well that lizard will eat everything in sight if permitted.

"Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes, though humorously, as the dragon probably saluted in his gratitude.

It had been both frustrating and satisfying, making those brownies I have always excelled in baking. There was no other finer dish I could do brilliantly. What was frustrating about making them was the fact of using my new body's limbs in baking the chocolaty treats. I counted forty-two sighs of annoyance and thirty-six gritting of my teeth in the process. Never mind the fact of my concern that since it has been a long time I baked such things, my food may have lost that spark everyone back home seemed to adore. Even after an exhausting amount of an hour making the brownies I was hesitant in even calling the pony and dragon in.

But it looks like there was no need of concern after all.

"You always somehow manage to take us by surprise, you know." Twilight began behind me. "This morning you told me you were a writer, now you've shown us you can bake and wash up after yourself as well. Is there anything you can't do?"

Was that unintentional sarcasm? Whatever I won't allow it to get to me. "Lots of things, actually." I admitted with a tone of humour. "Like become the student of a monarch with more intelligence than every pony in this town combined."

I glanced over my shoulder at the blushing purple mare looking down, pausing from her devouring the plate of brownies presented before her. Spike meanwhile snickered at the state of her while my smile grew. I couldn't help it, that happy feeling I rarely had the privilege of having back home was rising up, ready to explode like a volcano within me.

And before you ask; no, I am NOT flirting with a pony. I'm just simply teasing the unicorn, that's all. There are so many things wrong with hitting on an entirely different creature otherwise.

"I'm not as smart as you make me out to be. But thank you..." Twilight admitted quietly, yet sounding quite gratified too.

I scoffed not unkindly while cleaning the last of the equipment. "Ask anyone; they'll provide an equal if not better answer."

"He's got you there Twilight." Spike said knowingly. And who knows better about you than your own assistant? "Mmm. I just can't get enough of these; they're almost as delicious as crystals!" Good grief Spike! No need to hammer it in. They're not perfect for Christ's sake!

"I'm glad you like them." I said sincerely.

"Like them? I _love _them." Spike declared rather happily. "You should bake these more often." It's a good thing I've lost the ability to blush a long time ago.

A pause as I turned off the tap, proceeding to dry the items before the purple mare spoke up again.. "You're right Spike, these brownies are very well done! Thank you Stardust, despite there being no need for you to bake them for us."

"Oh I told you, there was plenty of need my dear." I replied conversely. "I had to repay you both somehow for allowing me to stay, tolerating my attitude to this day." How they managed to deal with my isolated grumpy mood, I do not know. "And for fixing my teeth earlier. Please, allow me." I said after turning around to see the already empty plates in front of them. And they obliged with happy smiles that for some reason brought some sort of warmness within me. What the-?

... Doesn't matter; I'll probably return to my previous mood before the day is up.

* * *

><p>"You!"<p>

There, after spending all the next morning seeking out my target all over town, telling a suspicious Twilight I was simply going out for a jog, I've found her. If someone told me long ago I would one day start go out looking for Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash for any reason, I would probably declare that person insane and in need to be treated as soon as possible.

But alas, that day has finally come. I stomped over towards the slow-walking Earth Pony, making it clear I'm not here for fun and games (when am I ever?), as Pinkie Pie was heading in my direction anyway. Perfect, now I can lecture this idiotic mare for that ridiculous harmful prank pulled on me yesterday.

"Oh... hey Stardust. Nice cape."

"Don't 'oh hey Stardust, nice cape' me." I snapped sternly, glaring at the halted pony with clear distaste, apparently not expecting this at all. I don't blame her, because any sensible pony would do their best to avoid rather than confront her. "We need to have a little chat about that reckless prank you pulled on me yesterday, and why it was arguably the most idiotic thing ever conjured up from both your and that pegasus' minds-"

"Oh, that. I'm really sorry about that." Pinkie interrupted, causing me to blink at the unusual somber tone. "And so is Rainbow Dash, I think. But I'm really not in the mood right now, so..." My expression reflected my simple confusion as the Earth Pony then brushed past me, looking genuinely upset over something...

Okay what was that about?

Hang on! "What you believe a simple apology will make up for breaking my teeth?" I said in disbelief, turning around and walking beside the pink depressed pony. "My teeth! Which, I might add, I already get enough criticism from my own mother for not brushing properly. But regardless, that prank was childish and most of all, dangerous. Just imagine if-"

"Stardust." I was cut off abruptly again by the strange tone unfitting for Pinkie's character, and I was even more taken back by the side-glare given in return to me. "Please, I can't do this right now. I'm really sorry for breaking your teeth..." Then she sighed and looked up as I stared in an expression I could describe for myself as 'flabbergasted'. "Maybe Twilight was right..."

"Huh?" I raised a brow. Was she trying to change the subject?

"Maybe Gilda isn't a big mean grumpy meanie pants." She continued redudantly. ...What? Gilda?

"Who's Gilda?" I couldn't help but ask. Wait, searching my own memories now... nope, doesn't ring a bell.

"Rainbow Dash's griffon friend." Pinkie Pie explained in that depressive tone. The hell's a griffon? It _sounded_ familiar...

Wait, is this a Pinkie Pie AND Rainbow Dash-oriented episode happening right now? If so should I just go back to bed?

"Maybe I'm just a jealous judgmental jealous jealously pants." Three 'jealous' in one sentence. Congratulations Pinkie Pie, another award of randomness for you. And why am I still walking with her to wherever she was going?

I halted briefly as the pink usually-happy pony sighed sadly while heading who-knows-where, frowning at the different behaviour. Who was she... and what did she do with the real Pinkie Pie? Well whoever she was, the clear depression was enough to damper any observer's mood, mine included...

Gone dammit. I sighed in irritation as I followed the pony. I can't stay mad while she's in this state. Better go see what the problem truly was...

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Pinkie Pie, what is this depression about?" I asked again in exasperation while rubbing where I presume my temples were when the pink Earth Pony refused to answer from the other end of the table, sucking the straw of her delicious-looking shake. I shouldn't be caring. I really shouldn't. But the sooner she feels better, the sooner I can then yell at her for yesterday's prank without any feeling of guilt whatsoever.<p>

Foolproof plan-

"Get down!" Pinkie Pie then ordered after we both heard a surreal sound behind me. Nonetheless I immediately obliged, ducking half my body under the round table and eyes glancing up at the laughter above alongside Pinkie-

What the hell is _that?! _

"That was sweet!" The arrogant Rainbow Dash said loudly, following a... a... Just what is that?! It looks like something out of The Wizard of Oz! No, more like like something Dr. Suess drew. "Ugh. I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here; shouldn't take long." I squinted hard at the now distant pegasus, talking to that thing beside her.

"Pinkie..." I said slowly while my eyes were still fixed on the new creatures. "Mind telling me what in God's name I'm looking at?"

"That's her: Gilda." She replied somberly. That thing is Rainbow Dash's old friend? "Half-eagle. Half-lion. The one who's been occupying Rainbow's time more than me-" I stopped listening, mind processing the fact that what was right in front of me was apparently the combination of two of nature's greatest animals. A lion... and an eagle. And I thought the manticore was awesome! But this?! This knocks it out of the park!

And yet... my head tilted in suspicion, I find its appearance rather... unsettling. Not out of prejudice, God no! But there was something, an aura about it- her, that I find puts me on edge. Maybe it's the face, the expression. I don't know.

My answers came to me when the griffon decided to play a poor unfunny prank on the old pony I recognized as Granny Smith, inciting my frown.

"Aww poor Granny Smith! She didn't it was a joke! How mean!"

"A childish heart attack-inducing joke." I said in agreement, before raising a brow at the indignant pink pony. "Reminds of you of someone?"

"I said I was sorry!" Pinkie exclaimed at me, before looking back and shaking her head. "No no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank. I guess." Pinkie you were born to make me roll my eyes. Nonetheless I continued observing Rainbow Dash's friend with her.

Stealing an apple and then eating it? Oh how crude of you Miss Gilda...

A sharp gasp behind me. "I _did_ misjudge her! She's not only a mean meanie pants, she's also a thief." I nodded at the observation thoughtfully. "No no no no no, she might give it back." ...?!

I sent the pink pony a disbelieving stare. "From her stomach?" No, it was clear this griffon was not to be trusted. "Now is not the time for you to try and be rational about this, Pinkie Pie. She's obviously someone you can't rely on." I hate to say this, but maybe even Rainbow Dash was in trouble of being terribly influenced into causing more trouble than she already does...

"You don't know that Stardust. Maybe it was just a joke."

I was about to retort as my eyes then fixed on a certain yellow pegasus guiding a pair of ducks and their children passed us. "Alright little ones, this way." Fluttershy said kindly to the animals, no doubt escorting them to a river. That's probably the nicest way I've ever seen someone treat animals without looking online for videos of such-

"Hey!"

"Oh... excuse me."

"I'm walking here!"

"Oh. U-um I'm s-sorry." Fluttershy stuttered in her feeble attempts of apologizing to the rude combination of prideful creatures. "I-I was just trying to-"

But the griffon was having none of it, mocking in a tone that caused my glare to harden. "'I'm sorry I'm sorry'! Why don't you just watch where you're going doofus!" The ducks and their youth scattered as the taller creatures advanced on the retreating pegasus. And I can already feel the heat of a rising rage within me boil to intense degrees...

No... no Stardust, you're beyond this. You're not suppose to get emotional invested in anyone here-

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-"

Yet I don't like that deep breath the griffon just took... And I covered my ears at the loud screech undoubtedly meant to intimidate the poor pony... and it worked. My eyes widened and jaw fell wide open as Fluttershy ran off in tears, and I felt my own cold heartstrings behind pulled at the devastated sight of her departure.

It was enough to make any teenage man shed a tear...

...Pinkie Pie, you better hold me down right now...

"Ugh, please; all these lame ponies are driving me- ARGH!"

The next thing I knew, was the awful arrogant griffon crashing right into a stand, features that of shock before it dipped into the fallen wood and fruit. And my own body was suddenly in the middle of the gasping crowd, a curled hoof extended widely at the direction the thing with wings had fallen into. Deep heavy breaths were slowly inhaling and exhaling from my lungs, as the ignited fury within me unleashed a that second.

"Stardust!" I heard the surprised Pinkie Pie exclaim from behind me, while some of the town's residents immediately went to check on the hurt creatures lying on the ruined stand, with various fruit splattered all over.

I... I don't know what came over me... but right now I didn't care; that inferno within me roared in delight at the sight of the big bird in that state, and I couldn't restrain the pleased smirk on my features for causing it. Right now my impulses begged for more, desiring to rip off that griffon's wings and hang them on a nearby wall.

I don't normally approve of violence, ESPECIALLY against any female but... nah screw it this was entirely excusable.

My eyes narrowed as the thing recovered from her stupor and leaped out of the fallen stand, standing in a height meant for intimidation and glaring at the source for hitting her into it with distaste. Tell you what my dear; loving the bruised mark on your cheek. It rather suits you. "You... You _hit _me... How _dare_ you...!"

Those words made me scoff loudly, drawing all ponies attention onto me as I spoke heatedly. "How dare _I_? Considering the circumstances of you unnecessarily making that poor pony cry it was entirely justified. As it's just as clear to the crowd around us, you are clearly an unwanted presence around here, Miss... Gilda was it not? Run on back to where you came from."

"Or what?" She asked dangerously, features just as hardened as I as we both dropped into prepared crouched stances, which felt quite naturally to me now. Must be a defense mechanism instilled in all pony kind.

"Or I will skin you alive." I replied darkly, ignoring the loud gasps of shock and horror around me at the bold words. But I took hidden delight at the widening of her own eyes before they glared at me with such hatred.

Hatred... what did she know about such an emotion?

I raised an amused brow as the griffon then took a deep breath and roared loudly at me, my own mane wavering at the sound-waves. Well at least I can tell Rarity a griffon messed up my hair...

But yeah; two can play that game.

Oh how I enjoyed the sight of fear and shock on her face as I roared back, maybe not quite as powerful as her own, but enough to show I wasn't someone to be taken lightly, if socking her into a stand wasn't enough of a message. Finishing, I then said plainly. "I can do this all day my dear."

"You're insane." The horrified griffon finally announced after a moment, before quickly turning and departing into the air, determined to get very far away from her assaulter as soon as possible. "But you will pay for hitting me regardless, you foolish stallion!"

"I look forward to it!" I called to her retreating figure, disappearing among the clouds. Good, that's her sorted and put in her place. I feel rather accomplished; vengeance exacted for poor Fluttershy. I felt all eyes on me and I shrugged to the crowd. "You wouldn't have done the same?" Referring to the spectacle just now.

Without awaiting an answer, I turned and gave a nod to the stilled Pinkie Pie, before briskly walking off, having absolutely no intention to stick around and be the center of attention any more than needed.

Now for something I would consider a challenge...

But... where exactly did that sudden strength come from...?

* * *

><p>"You <em>punched her in the face?<em>"

I sighed, my common sense having returned to me a while after that little confrontation with the griffon, as the incredulous mare asked me the same question three times now. "I assure you, Twilight, I don't like violence as much as you do. But in this case... well." I replied simply, while walking past the shelves, then frowning in annoyance as rows of books suddenly spawned to life and prevented me from going further.

Of course I had to inform Twilight of what just happened today, otherwise someone else would've, and could have given her the wrong impression. As soon as I returned, I immediately doused a whole glass of water to cool down the righteous fury, before going to the concerned purple mare and lizard about the events.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this reckless thing you've done, Stardust! You _punched_ her, an innocent griffon, Rainbow Dash's _friend_, in the _face?_"

"Innocent? Hardly." I scoffed while finally turning to face disapproving unicorn. "The situation was far from unwarranted. I did what I had to."

But of course, the disbelieving Twilight Sparkle was having none of it. She pointed at me as though I was some sort of criminal, and it only got on my nerves more. "The reason behind hitting her is irrelevant-"

"Even for upsetting Fluttershy?"

"_Especially _for upsetting Fluttershy!" She continued heatedly. "You should never use violence on anyone, no matter the circumstance. What you did was unprovoked, idiotic and could have gotten you in serious trouble. But _no_; you chose to pick a fight, on a griffon of all things!" Wow and here I thought only my mother could nag so hard...

Watching from the side, Spike said with a tone suggesting he was impressed. "I didn't you had it in you Stardust." Both both mine and Twilight's gazes were focused on each other.

The frown on my face was beginning to hurt. "All I did was give her a message; Ponyville does not tolerate bullies."

"Or you could have given her the message that Ponyville was filled with violent ponies! Besides, don't you know it's wrong to hit a female?"

"...Do tomboys count?"

_"Yes."_

I shrugged regardless. "Well, if it works."

The unicorn sighed in annoyance and shook her head in clear disappointment. "I can't believe you..."

Okay this was getting out of hand. "Look, I lost control, alright?" I snapped in irritation, now glaring at the taken aback pony. "I'm not going to excuse my instincts. But God forbid was I going to allow that griffon to continue bullying anyone any further. Granny Smith did nothing to deserve being frightened like that. That shopkeeper did nothing to have her fruit stolen like that. And Fluttershy, certainly, did nothing to deserve such harsh behaviour thrown at her. I merely gave just desserts, that's all."

"That's far from all, Stardust!" It was my turn to blink at the snappish tone as Twilight then thrust a hoof straight into my chest. "Maybe Gilda was acting like a bully, but your actions today didn't solve anything, it made you stoop down to her level-"

"_Don't._ Ever. Compare me to the likes of her." I growled, having the sudden urge to punch the rows of blocking books behind down, instead swiftly knocking her hoof off me. "I don't hawk on the innocent just because it amuses me. Tell me something, Twilight." I began furiously. "Have you ever been bullied? Have _you_ experienced being picked on by mindless brutes?"

The purple unicorn then frowned uncertainly. "Well I-"

"Exactly." I interrupted her through gritted teeth. "I'm not proud of what I did today-" Oh who am I kidding? There was some slight enjoyment out of it. "- But it _was _justified. You clearly have no idea what you are talking about, which is rather ironic don't you think?"

Twilight looked rather hesitant then. "What are you saying?"

So she wanted answers? Then I'll humour her. "I'm saying that while you have a vast amount of knowledge in that pretty little head of yours." I pointed to the forehead in question. "Doesn't mean you can lecture someone about something you've never experienced. You can only advise, comfort those who are in need of it, or better yet, help them."

That said, I began walking around the wall of leather, speaking over my shoulder at the unicorn. "Don't pretend you know me, Twilight Sparkle. I am something you nor your friends can ever comprehend. So do me a favour and allow me some peace. I'll be in my room."

"Stardust... wait-" I blocked out her pleading voice as I walked up the staircase, my fixed on nothing in particular. She didn't understand... nor could she understand... None of them could comprehend the mystery that was me.

And it will stay that way.

* * *

><p>Okay. Maybe I WAS a tad exaggerate in my behaviour earlier.<p>

But let's face it, I wasn't going to allow myself be lectured by a pony. My pride demands otherwise. So I was rude to Twilight... perhaps a little too rude... Oh well, no time for regretting it anyhow. Spike had knocked on the door earlier stating he and Twilight were going to some party Pinkie Pie is hosting, granted my silence when he inquired if I was coming. So that left me with my temporary bedroom filled with so much books. I haven't read them all yet, and if I'm lucky, I'll be gone before then.

Because right now I felt like a horrible person. Oh not for hitting that griffon. Hell no. But more of snapping at the unicorn, who was innocent in all of this.

I probably shouldn't have told her...

And that lesson I vowed to take to heart yesterday about being more discreet?

Yeah, broken, just like that. I can't even keep promises to myself.

Pacing around the room in my frustration, I took note how sunset was already approaching. The two have been gone for a while now, as far as I can tell. Should I just pack up and leave, no longer become a nuisance to the two and everyone else in this happy-go-lucky town? Is my presence in Ponyville an inconvenience? Perhaps I can somehow send a letter to Celestia herself, requesting asylum within her own castle walls- no. No that's too much to ask for.

So what then?

My body halted and eyes gazed at the resting sun, as though possibly seeking some advice from it. Speaking of which, where was Specter when I needed him? Surely he must see by now I am unfit for befriending others in this cheery world, and should send me home as quickly as possible.

I don't belong here-

My head swiftly turned to a polite knocking on my door.

Now who could that be? Twilight? Probably, no doubt wishing to continue the first genuine fight we've had during my stay here. Spike? Obviously he would be there to try and cheer me up, not that I deserve it. Or... oh I swear to God, as I walk over towards the door with a heavy frown on my features, if that griffon somehow found me, or someone escorted her here, looking for revenge, I'm going to clip her wings literally-

"Oh! Hello Stardust."

Immediately my expression of anger cooled down, replaced with confusion at the yellow pegasus shyly greeting me. Beside her was Twilight herself, shrugging casually when I glanced at her in question. "Um... hello Fluttershy. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh... well, we were wondering... if we can come in, just for a minute?" The soft-hearted pony asked lightly, avoiding my gaze after asking that question.

"...Sure." I replied, my tone riddled with uncertainty as I stepped back and allowed the two ponies entry, the pair looking around the room as though it was something of interest. What did they want exactly? "So what was it I can help you with?" I asked, curiosity with a hint of caution.

Despite Fluttershy's well-mannered fragile nature, I knew for a fact there was something unsettling within her rarely shown unless in extreme circumstances. And even I'm not foolish enough to have reason to provoke such a reaction.

"Well... um..." The pegasus began rather hesitantly, glancing at the patient purple mare who gave her an encouraging nod, then looked at me face-to-face, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Twilight told me what you did to Gilda..." Ahh, of course, why am I not surprised? "And to tell you that um, what you did, was a teensy tiny little bit of an overreaction-"

"I know I went too far."

Both ponies blinked at the blunt agreement. "Y-You do?"

"Of course." But my voice held no sympathy for the griffon. "It was childish, impulsive and careless of me to engage physical assault on her. And I am sorry for losing control."

Fluttershy just stared at me for a moment. "Um... well, I'm glad you know you went too far... but , that's not all."

I raised a brow. What more could there be, a lecture? "If you're going to start telling me off for it, you may as well- Huh?" I was cut off by myself at the rather abrupt hug the yellow pegasus was giving me. Okay this I did not expect. What was I being given a pat on the back for hitting a lady? Why else was this mare holding onto me so.

"Thank you..." She then whispered. "For defending me like you did."

Still... my hoof carefully reached up and gently stroked the long bright pink mane, as a way of comforting her. Rather soft. Ponies enjoy being lightly stroked right?

Finally the pony released with a tinge of pink on her own face for some reason. Did she never hug a male before? A feet away Twilight was observing with a puzzled expression on her face. What, it was a simple hug was it not?

"Well I best be going now, thank you for your time." Fluttershy bowed her head politely with a light smile before walking past me, halfway through the doorway before a sudden thought caused me to call out.

"Fluttershy." The yellow pegasus turned to me in question.

Now Stardust, tread rationally here. You've kept saying to yourself you should become invested with any of these ponies too much. For once, your brain begs of you, do NOT listen to your heart and start properly caring for any of these creatures-!

"If anyone ever treats as such like that griffon did... or even worse, inform me right away." I told her sternly yet not unkindly.

...If it had the capability my brain would be facepalming itself right now.

"Oh! I-I don't know; I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble-"

"It'll only be trouble if you keep allowing yourself to be picked on like that.

At the happy nod, the kind mare then left the room, and I can hear the distant footsteps of departure. Great, now that's one pony taken care of-

"That griffon has a name you know."

Time to deal with the other. I scoffed and looked over my shoulder at the frowning Twilight. "No doubt you're still mad for the argument earlier."

"...I can't pretend I'm still not infuriated with you." The unicorn sighed in her admittance. "But I'm glad you've learnt your lesson, at least. Besides, I'm here because I have two things to say."

"As long as they're not lectures, I'm all ears." I shrugged while the purple mare then looked away in thought, looking surprisingly somber which incited me to frown.

"You're wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong, about me never experiencing being the victim of a bully." Twilight continued, a look in her eyes I can only describe as reminiscing. "I was picked on when I was younger, back during my studies as a filly." Oh no she's not doing this... "I was... constantly mocked for my devotion to my study of magic, called all sorts of various names and insults."

"Sounds to me they were just envious." I pointed out quietly.

A sad smile. "But I got through, in the end. Despite all the grievances they caused me, I never gave up in my pursuit of learning." The unicorn then lifted her eyes towards me, and I couldn't help but stiffen at the open soul reflected in those purple orbs. "So yes Stardust, I _do_ understand what it's like to be bullied... and I think you do too."

A lengthy welcomed pause, me looking away quickly as the mare attempted to search my own eyes for the similar experience. It wasn't long before I spoke again, staring into the sunset from my window, cursing how my voice was straining. "I was born... unique." There. I said it. And that's all you're getting love.

"In what way?" Twilight asked softly, approaching me which had me shrink away.

"In a way that had me become a target for mindless brutes." I replied harshly, then shaking my head as unpleasant memories pounded against the walls I trapped them with in my mind. I have no reason to recall such things. "I do not wish to speak about it, Twilight, I'm not as open as you are. You're a nice girl, and so are the others. That said, the less you learn more about me, the better. But..." I sighed reluctantly. "I'm... sorry you had to go through such in your younger days."

"The past is in the past." From the corner of my eye I saw her shrug, looking at me with that sympathy I don't need. "But, you know, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

"I appreciate it." I then raised a brow at her as a recent memory just struck me. "You mentioned you had another thing to say."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering, you said yesterday that you were a writer."

"I am." Where is this going?

"So you enjoy reading fiction, correct?"

"Above all other reading materials, yes."

"Do you have any specific taste of genre?"

I shrugged. "Just about anything that has a good story to it, really."

The purple mare nodded and proceeded on her way out, but I heard her voice call out behind me before she departed. "Oh, by the way, Rainbow Dash will want a word with you soon about the way you 'handled' Gilda." I rolled my eyes. "But I think those brownies you baked yesterday that I brought to the party today will compensate as an apology."

"Wait, you did what?!" I exclaimed in shock as I quickly turned around to a chuckling Twilight who shut the door behind her, leaving me to do nothing but begin pacing again in disbelief at the gall of her, yelling my frustration to the ceiling.

Without my consent? You... You...!

"Dammit Twilight!"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, I would never honestly hit a lady, regardless of the circumstances. XD I have standards and so does Stardust; it's just excusable to his mind since the griffon was another creature entirely. And this won't be the last time Stardust and Twilight will have arguments about his or her decisions. <strong>

**Replies to last chapter's reviews: **

**gamelover41592: Well thanks, though it wasn't intended to be that emotional. XD **

**Next time: "The Great and Powerful" Trixie enters the picture! How well will that go? Please review and be patient for next week's chapter fellow readers! Until next time friends! **


	7. Chapter Six: Bear Buster

**AN: I do not own My Little Pony, nor any song(s) used in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Come on Twilight; you can do it!" Spike was evidently pumped up for the purple mare's next magic trick.<p>

"Okay, here goes." And the horn on her head brightened in power, and unsurprisingly completing the spell Twilight intended to use.

"Haha you did it!"

Congratulations Twilight; you've given him a phony disguise.

I smirked in amusement as Spike ticked off the spell from the list of magic usage the unicorn was trying out today, observing from afar as I meanwhile was trying out something for myself.

Speaking of which, while she was excelling in her work, my own progress in my activity was proving a little diffcult... and painful. I flinched as my spine protested while my front hooves carefully lifted up the front half of my body, leaning against the wooden table to keep me up for as long as possible.

"That's number twenty-five!" Spike announced happily. "Twenty-five number of tricks and counting!" I raised a brow as Twilight looked away from those words rather modestly.

"Which is not at all a surprise." I remarked, causing her to glance towards my trying position. "Sometime soon you'll no doubt be able to master any spell possible."

A humoured doubtful look. "Thanks, but I don't think that'll ever happen. Not even Princess Celestia can master every existing magical spell."

I shrugged, almost tipping over in the process. "Then you'll be the first." Was that a slight tremor in my voice, due to the fact my back was starting to scream at me to stand back down like a normal pony? Well tough luck spine; so quite making my body shudder outwardly and take it like a man.

"And I think this is the best trick so far!" Spike continued boasting Twilight's skills happily, believing that mustache suits him. It doesn't. "Hellooo Rarity. What's that? Aww it's nothing; just my _awesome_ mustache!"

That was then my hooves finally let go of the table, my strained back calming in relief as I stood on four legs again, no longer using only the two hind limbs to stand on.

For those wondering, while it was admittedly entertaining to use four limbs to walk about on, that doesn't mean I should rely on them all the time. I do miss being human, and perhaps this was a way of outwardly keeping my humanity intact... besides my actions and reactions to the things going on in Equestria. So, from this day forward I am going to devote myself in learning to walk on two legs once again. While that may take a while, I wasn't patient for nothing, I was quite up to the challenge.

Now then, before I try again, allow me to burst Spike's bubble, but not quite unkindly. "My friend, I don't believe facial hair alone will gain Rarity's attention." I pointed out in good humour.

"He's right Romeo, as attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice and it's gotta go." Twilight concurred while using her magic to wipe away the cliché gentleman-mustache despite Spike's protesting.

Hold on... Romeo and Juliet was canon in this world? Huh. Go figure. Should it surprise me then if the writer of the tale is name something combined with 'Shakespear' and something stupidly pony-related?

Probably not.

Anyway, back to work.

Alright, careful now... doing good so far. My right hoof grasped onto the edge of the table tightly, lifting me up slowly. Don't want to rush things and cause my own spine to snap. Again my already gasping-for-air back began to protest once again, though I did my best to ignore while my teeth gritted from the pain. Come on I can do this...

"You know your spine won't stand the pressure long if you keep doing that." The unicorn pointed out, a flash of concern on her features at my activity which was evidently starnge to her eyes.

"What are you doing anyway?" Spike asked, still sounding disappointed for losing the facial hair.

"Trying to stand only on my hind legs." I replied through gritted teeth, before my body gave up again and made me stand back down again. Okay... I'll give a five minute break before I try again... alright ten minutes. After I've mastered this, I'll then move on to trying to walk only with the pair.

"Oh... why?"

Why indeed... what to tell the curious two? "It's a... rite of passage, from my homeland." I began woving my tale of bull. "While a sign of maturity around here and the rest of Equestria is gaining one's cutie mark, we're not so lenient; the true aging from young to grown-up is by learning to rely only on the hind legs. So as to..."

"As to...?"

"...Well let's say it makes things easier for a pony to effectively accomplish tasks, complete multiple things at once, and in case you need to reach something high up without straining your back."

"Wow." Spike said, sounding impressed by the concept. Of course he would buy this. "But... isn't it painful to keep using only the back legs, especially through your whole life?" He asked with a frown.

"Not to mention the spine can break if you do that for a long period of time." Twilight added knowingly.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it." I replied, nodding rather sagely as though everything I was saying was pure fact. "Of course you don't master this technique right away. While it may be less difficult to some who are flexible, it still requires lots of practice. Eventually, the spine itself learns to adapt to the new way of movement, causing lesser pain the more you attempt standing up with two limbs."

"As soon as you've finally managed to accomplish this, without feeling the slightest bit of hurt in your body while doing so, you present your skill in a test by the land's elders, and then they will deem you as a proper full-grown stallion or mare."

I concluded confidently, rather impressed with myself for making all this up with only the slightest hesitation. Hopefully Twilight didn't pick up on any traces of deceit in my tone.

But fortuenately, at least as far as I can tell, the intelligent unicorn appeared just as interested as Spike, speaking while rubbing her own chin thoughtfully. "That's actually very interesting, Stardust. I've never heard of such a rite before. And it's only exclusive to your homeland?"

"Indeed." I nodded.

"And where did you say that was?"

"England." I replied before I could stop myself, wincing at my slip-up. Thankfully neither seemed to notice.

Dammit Stardust now your tongue decided to betray you! Yes I've never told the two, or anyone else for that matter, where I was specifically from, only until now 'Someplace Far Away,' as Mr. Snrub would put it.

"I'm not familiar with it."

"You wouldn't be; it's a very... isolated place where we all value our privacy." I lied, hoping my amused smile was convincing. "It wouldn't shock me if you couldn't find it anywhere in these books." I gestured to the mountains of literature surrounding us. Hopefully that will buy me enough time to cover up my slip-up.

But to my self-irritation, Twilight raised a brow and obviously took that as a challenge. "Maybe I'll have a look for any information about it later. If not, you can tell us all about it yourself. In the meantime, let's go out and check on our friends." She suggested to the patient dragon who nodded heatedly, then to I who shrugged indifferently. Eh, why not? My back should be fully rid of the pain after a nice walk.

I let out a small sigh in relief as they turned while I waited myself for the back pain to fade away inch by inch.

Talk about cutting it close. Well... maybe they would have heard about it sometime soon regardless I suppose.

In the meantime, may as well think of what to tell the inquisitive mare about my homeland if she persists.

* * *

><p>[Intro music to My Little Pony]<p>

_My Stardust grumpy._

_My Stardust grumpy._

_Aaaah!_

_My Stardust grumpy!_

_My patience has never been tested so much before._

_My Stardust grumpy!_

_Until I followed this show's bizarre lore._

_Ego Dashie!_

_Loud Pinkie!_

_Exaggerate Rarity!_

_And honest pony!_

_Too kind for their good, it gets on his mood._

_And somepony who think she's smarter than life!_

_My grumpy Stardust!_

_Blatantly criticizing all around him!_

_Aaaaaaaaah! _

* * *

><p>It was quite a lovely day, I suppose, walking on the left of us trio while walking outside, talking about the purple unicorn's successful magic usage. Honestly I wasn't as enthusiastic about it as the pair were, it had really little to do with me, but no reason to be impolite about it. Nothing bad has happened to me today... yet anyway.<p>

Not that I have admitted this to anyone yet but I have grown... quite accustomed to this town, having no like for it but neither a dislike either. My feelings of anger and confusion for being in Equestria, let alone Ponyville, have dampered layer by layer after spending time with these residents.

But my incentive to go home hasn't died down, and it never will. The first chance I get of leaving will be taken without hesitation.

Speaking of home, I know for a fact the intelligent mare beside me didn't believe a single word coming from my mouth about the 'rite of passage' we conduct there. I mean, 'the spine will eventually adapt'? Come on even Pinkie Pie would call that a little suspicious. So, while we walk and visit the others, I'll spend this time conceiving a convincing lie to back up my little story when we return.

"Twenty-five Twilight! Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting!" Spike reminded us from behind, still sounding impressed by the unicorn's skills. Seriously? I'd be more impressed myself if she performed a hundred spells on the same day. "I thought unicorns were suppose to have a little magic that matches their special talents."

Now this I've never heard about, raising an intrigued brow to myself. The magic in Twilight's type of ponies varies on the special talents their cutie mark presents? Does the same apply to alicorns in that regard as well? For the better I keep these sort of questions to myself, as I have no desire in my ignorance, to those that must be common knowledge to the world's inhabitants, noticed and attract more attention to myself.

But still, that doesn't mean I'll suppress my curiosity.

"True." Twilight conceded to the dragon's comment. "For ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent IS magic?"

"Then they'd be OP as sin." I answered jokingly, knowing full well this mare's special talent was the power of this world's magic in question. It certainly explains more how and why she managed to defeat so many different threats to Equestria.

"OP?" Twilight turned to my with a puzzled expression.

"Overpowered." I clarified.

"Ah." The mare was clearly uncertain whether what I was implying was meant to be a good thing or not. I simply shrugged as Spike spoke next.

"So like you then, Twilight, with your special talent; you've got a ton of magic!" Spike stated. Just how powerful WAS Twilight anyhow? And how much more stronger will she get in the future? From what I'm hearing and have heard about her, this purple modest (sometimes smug) studious unicorn was the embodiment of magic itself.

"Oh Spike stop!" Speaking of modesty. "I'm sure there are lots of ponies in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me."

"Are you kidding?" Spike asked in agreement with my loud scoff at the humble words. "I don't think there's another unicorn in Equestria with your kind of ability Twilight."

I nodded. "He's got a point Twilight. I myself have never met a more intelligent magical-using unicorn such as yourself. I dare say you're a prodigy." Oh look how flustered she's getting at the praise, I laughed a little at the sight. Truth be told I've never even met a unicorn before Twilight, so you could say what I was telling her was simple fact.

"Coming through!" An incoming voice called out that quickly made me side-step at the two running-by small ponies, one of which accidentally taking Spike along the ride, leaving both me and Twilight in the dust.

"And they were...?" I inquired without looking at her, my attention on the two blue and orange creatures that were obviously colts.

Twilight sighed in disbelief. "Snips and Snails." ...Ah, them. When you've seen the movie, how could you not recognize them?

But the less said about that disaster of a flick, the better...

"Didn't you hear? Ponyville's got a new unicorn in town!" The tall lean one exclaimed, who was no doubt Snails.

"Yeah, they say she's got many more magical powers-" The smaller obese one, evidently Snips, proclaimed. "- than any unicorn ever!"

You know, it just occurred to me how in that movie Snips and Snails were the side-villains obeying their mistress. So that's another cliché right there: the fat small guy and the taller skinny one always being the henchmen. Another point why I have my suspicions that good ol' Mrs. Faust had nothing to do with the movie.

Anyway where were we? They mentioned something about a new pony?

"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight inquired to the pair next to me. I glanced at the rather downcast mare, puzzled over what could possibly make this a big matter to her-

Wait... Wait...

No...

"It can't be..." I muttered to myself while looking at the ground in thought. So soon? Would that arrogant blue mare appear this early as Twilight's rival? Or has time flown by more than I thought; already at the tenth or fifteenth episode? Was it already time for a Twilight-oriented episode, to develop this mare above the rest?

Of course I can't forget the other days about Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's development of character, as I had partaken in those days, unwillingly with the last two. But I don't recall a single day during my time here devoted to a crisis or development on Rarity or Fluttershy's part. Maybe I've missed out on them during my solitude in the library-

"Stardust?" A felt a prodding on my shoulder, causing me to look back up at the curious mare. "Are you alright? You look more intense than usual."

"...If it's who I think it is, Twilight." I replied in admittance. "Then I have every right to act so guarded."

"Wait, you know who it is?" Spike asked with a raised brow.

"I have my suspicions." And I have the slight feeling my intuition will be correct. "Let's find out." I said instead, prompting the two to nod and run off. I blinked at their sudden hurry to see this new resident and ran in pursuit.

I HAD to see this for myself.

* * *

><p>Oh just what I needed to see. A crowd.<p>

I muttered several curses in disdain while brushing past various coloured ponies with the pair, just as determined as I to have a look at the visitor. Yes visitor, because I know she's not staying. I haven't seen this episode personally, but I've got some idea how it will be like. And my curiosity how Twilight will deal with this situation was too damn high to ignore.

A loud bragging familiar voice echoed over the crowd as we pushed our way to the front. "Come one! Come all!" Isn't that a carriage? Was she really going to pop out in a melodramatic fashion- of course she was. I frowned at the yellow carriage she was evidently inside. "Come and see the amazing magic of-" The carriage then transformed into a stage, prompting my justified eye roll. "- The GRRRREAT and POWERFUL Trrrrixie!"

My speculation was correct. Go figure.

_"You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve..." _

The catchy lyrics played in my mind as the blue confident dark-pink-eyed mare appeared from the purple smoke to the gasping crowd, wearing that ridiculous violet pointy hat and cape attached via diamond (I'm calling it now; it's fake.), with an absurd pattern of coloured stars scattered all over the clothing.

_"See me dominate, cause I'm powerful and great... yeah yeah." _

Hey, a blue coat and white mane... care to trade? What I would give to have either of those right now. I've always wanted natural white hair. And a blue coat wouldn't be a bad bonus either.

"Watch in awe-" The blue unicorn began in a high dramatic tone with laughable gesturing. "- as the great and powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony kind!" She finished loudly as sudden fireworks erupted around her. That just made me rub my eyes in annoyance. Yeah bravo Trixie.

"My my my, what boasting." I found myself laughing shortly at the white unicorn calling the arrogant mare out on her bull. You took the words right out of my mouth my dear!

"Oh come on." Spike groaned in agreement with Rarity. "Nopony's as magical as Twi-! Twi- Twi..." Oh dear. Nice save with the coughing my little lizard friend, I roll my eyes at your fantastic discreet. "Uh hey Rarity I uh- must dash!" Well... at least he's smart enough not to draw unwanted attention to his mistress.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there?" Twilight asked rather uncertainly.

"Nothin' at all." I heard Applejack answer feet away, while my eyes remained fixed on the new arrival. "'Cept when someone goes around showin' it off like a school-filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one has the ability perform lots of magic does _not _make one better than the rest of us!" Rarity added helpfully. You know, I find myself appreciating the fact these ponies are quick to call out the brat on the stage for her arrogance.

I sent a slight smirk their way. "The only problem with that, however, is Miss Trixie over there has no comprehension on such." I mumbled enough for few to hear. Said unicorn was busy performing menial tricks even I could perfect with my cloak.

"Especially when you've got me around-" Rainbow Dash then said, and already I felt a headache coming. As if the fireworks and Trixie's voice wasn't enough... "- being better than the rest of us!"

Truly a humble pegasus of our time. I'm sorry, but WHY do people back home like her again?

"Er- I mean, yeah!" Someone must have spared me the time of casting her a dark look. "Magic shmagic! Boo!"

I scoffed. "Besides, anyone with a brain cell knows that this high-horse unicorn is nothing more than a loud-mouth who delivers no promises from her words."

That was then I heard Rainbow Dash ask cheekily. "So... kinda like you?"

A slow glance to the right at the grinning pegasus. "Kinda like _you._"

Finally, it seems our friend on the stage has taken the hint. "Well well well, it seems we have some nnneigh-sayers in the audience!" I cut her off with my ridiculed laughter. Okay, who wrote the script for her to say that? That was hilarious! "Who is so IGNORANT as to laugh AND challenge the magical ability of the great and powerful Trixie!"

So that's how this bad blood started between the two unicorns huh? You know what this is well-rewarding of me even bothering to come outside; this was quite spectacular show to watch.

"Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?!"

"Well they are, but they're not looking at her." I said under my breath, thoroughly enjoying myself.

"Just who does she think she is?" Rarity asked nearby. So I'm the only one around here humoured huh? Ah well.

And by all means Spike, make this far more entertaining for me. "Yeah! We all know that Twilight is-!"

"Spike! Shh!" The purple unicorn was quick to cut off her assistant not-so-subtly, moving both herself and the dragon out of the crowd. And my smirk was just plastered there waiting for the inevitable confrontation between the two mares.

Should've grabbed some popcorn on my way here.

Oh yay... more fireworks. Suddenly my hyped mood died down as the unicorn proceeded with her childish displays.

"So 'great' and 'powerful' Trixie!" Rainbow Dash then interrupted the show by flying onto the stage, literally face-to-face as the stand-off between arrogant and boastful began. "What makes you think you're so awesome anyway?" Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

The blue mare laughed at the question, as though it was beneath her. "Why, only the great and powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded, Irksomemajor!" Her voice increased in rising as the trumpets flared magic... streamers and produced above the crowd the blue outline image one would see in Las Vegas, except this was of... a bear.

"When all hope was lost!" She continued dramatically while the area of ponies gasped in shock and disbelief. Me? I'm just staring up simply perplexed by what the big deal was about. "The ponies of Puffington had no one to turn to! But the great and powerful Trixie!" Ah I see, it's a glorifying backstory. I shook my head to match my ludicrous feeling at the display. Also, Puffington? Pray I never go there. "And with her _awesome_ magic, vanquished the Irksomemajor-" 'Irksomemajor'. I swear to God that's what I could hear from her boastful mouth "- back to its cave; deep within the Everfree Forest!"

...I... can't be the only one around here who finds her story ridiculous in itself. All I gave her was a doubtful eyebrow as the two ignorant colts proceeded to praise Trixie like she was something to behold. Well guess what kiddies? She wasn't.

The tall Snails moved towards the stage and gestured to the smug mare. "Trixie truly is the most talented most magical most awesome unicorn in all of Ponyville-! Huh?" He paused in surprise as the blue unicorn opened her eyes in irritation at the sound of amused scornful laughter aimed in her direction.

Origin: me.

"Well well well." I announced while clapping my hooves to emphasis ow much I've brought her small tale of defeating a giant bear monster. "That was quite the story to be told, Miss Trixie. However, I find myself noticing one small error within it."

"And what, may the great and powerful Trixie ask, would that be, Mr?" The blue mare inquired in her bratty tone, obviously prepared to back up her own story if need be.

Well then, back this up you pretentious mare.

I simply turned around, finding myself no longer enjoying the show and having the desire to return back to the library for a snack, calling out over my shoulder while walking through the crowd. "You have no evidence to back up this tale. So if you'll excuse me, I'm off to where the facts are."

I was bored now.

While the loud and egotistical Trixie was trying to find an excuse to back up her ludicrous story, I found my way walking around the crowd. What? I'm hungry. Plus this whole thing was beneath me and a waste of my time. Trixie could perform and boast all she wants, but she was, and always has been, nothing compared to the student of Celestia.

I can wait back at the tree-house before the true show begins.

* * *

><p>Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.<p>

That was all it could take before my body ached and begged me to cease. So I obliged and allowed my back a moment to rest, before I continue this exercise of standing like a human again. Twenty seconds. Not bad. This was the first thing I attempted upon arriving back into the blissfully silent library-

I spoke too soon.

"Back already?" I asked in surprise as the purple unicorn hurried into the place, closing the door behind her with a saddened expression. Odd, did I miss out on something? I raised a brow as Twilight jumped at my voice, apparently not expecting my presence.

"Oh, Stardust! I thought you were back at the town square." The embarrassed pony said.

I shrugged indifferently. "The theatrics bored me so I left early. There was only so much of the arrogance I could take. What brings you back so early? And..." My voice paused at the sight of the mare who obviously had her mind on other things, searching and magically pulling out a big book. "Are you alright Twilight?"

"Huh? Oh, yes." Twilight barely glanced towards my direction, heading to the wooden staircase instead. "I'm just going to... study something. Sorry to bother you."

Bother me? "Twilight." I called out firmly as she was on the first step. "If there's something on your mind, while I haven't known you as long as Spike has... I'm all ears." I finished, forcing that last part of my words out.

Despite getting to know the pair, I still hold great reluctance in... connecting with any of these citizens of the town, much less the world. But hey, if it has nothing to do with my personal problems, I'm all ears.

"...Actually, there is something I need to know." The purple unicorn began hesitantly, turning to me over her shoulder. Oh? "You don't think I'm... a bit of a show off, do you?"

...Huh? "No... why?" I asked with a perplexed frown. Twilight? A show off? Somehow those words don't mix well together.

"I just thought that, with how our friends were reacting to Trixie's talents-"

"Now hold on a minute." I interrupted her downcast tone not unkindly, causing her to blink at being cut off. I smiled at the unnecessary mood before me. "Just because you are very adept in magic, you think your friends will react around you like they did with her?"

She shrugged helplessly, avoiding my gaze nervously. "You've seen how much they've hated Trixie's bragging. The thought of going out and showing off my magic would risk the loss of friendship between me and them!" She confessed, as if I was going to provide at least some comfort.

I allowed these words to sink in my mind for a moment before laughing in disbelief. "Hahahahaha! And here I thought Rarity was the exaggerate one!" I exclaimed in my laughter, wiping away an imaginary tear as the unicron glared uncertainly at me. After calming down I continued in a calmer tone. "Twilight, you are many things. A show off is not one of them. You can sometimes act a little smug, but that's no crime, it's natural considering your expertise and serious studying. You're not Celestia's student for nothing you know."

"But that's just it, Stardust; what if they already think low of me over the fact I am Princess Celestia's student?" Twilight inquired worriedly, this being a serious situation for her, so serious she didn't frown at my continuous disrespect to her monarch. Honestly I thought she'd be use to it by now. "What if, with Trixie around, they might begin to think I'm just like her?"

"...Have they ever expressed any indication of loathing towards you, even during that mare's pathetic show?" I asked instead while she opened her book to find the right page, skimming through the pages almost at the speed of sound.

"Well no but-"

"Well there you go." I said confidently, turning my gaze to a row of books that Spike was suppose to put away. I guess I'll have to do the task. "If Spike was here, he'd agree with me." Where was the little dragon anyway? "Just because one unicorn's being a brat about her skills, doesn't mean anyone else will think of another magical adept unicorn. So no, Twilight, you're not a show off. You're a skilled powerful modest pony, and your friends are obviously proud, if not honoured, to be so close to you."

I stopped myself from adding the final words to that short speech:_ "I know I am." _

It's better to not overdo it.

"...You really think so?" Twilight asked after a lengthy pause, evidently considering my truthful words carefully.

I nodded calmly while picking off one book from the un-tidy row and placing it back into the correct shelf. "It's simple fact, my dear; just ask Spike when he gets back, or go out to see the others and ask for their opinions. That answers will be the same if not similar to my own."

"Thank you, Stardust." I then heard her sincere voice after a moment. "I needed that."

"...It was my pleasure." I replied, not bothering to restrain the small smile at the unicorn, who smiled in turn. "I'm here if there's anything else you're worried about... provided when Spike's not around to do the job for me of course."

I got her to chuckle. "I appreciate that." Then another doubtful frown. "But it still doesn't help me with what I should do in case I have to show off in front of everyone. What then-?"

"Twilight, You don't HAVE to show off to anyone." I cut her off again with a patient amused smile. "That's Rainbow Dash's department. The best thing to do, if you want my advice, and I know you haven't asked for it, but-"

"I will respect whatever advice you have to offer me, Stardust, you know that." Her turn to cut me off softly. But I felt appreciation for her honesty and respect.

"...The best thing to do would be to wait it out; Trixie will be leaving this town sooner or later when she eventually gets bored."

"You say it as if you know her." Twilight pointed out, and I inwardly winced for allowing some knowledge I had to pretend I didn't know out. "Wait, earlier today you had a hunch who the new arrival to Ponyville was. Did you suspect it was Trixie?"

"...I had my suspicions." I replied calmly, wishing I can just bash myself against a wall for these slip-ups; first my home country, and now this. "We've never met, personally. But I've heard of her and her so-called _skills_." I rolled my eyes in emphasis at the last statement while the purple mare's muzzle twitched at the insult towards another unicorn, either in mirth or disapproval. "Though I know her type. Trust me when I say; she'll leave this town sooner or later, depending on whether the residents are enough of an entertaining source for her or not."

Now, I have no notice in disrupting or preventing the rivalry between the two unicorns, but I can't just tell Twilight to ignite a fierce confrontation between the two that will last for a long time. This heated rivalry will begin eventually I'm sure. My words probably won't mean anything when it comes down to it.

So why did I even bother...?

"...Alright, I'll put that under consideration." Twilight pulled me out of my thoughts, already walking back to the staircase with the floating heavy-looking book in tow. "Sorry for interrupting your exercise, I won't be a burden to your time any longer. Thanks again for the advice Stardust." She finished genuinely.

"You're hardly ever a burden Twilight." I was quick to call out as she ascended the stairs. Rainbow Dash definitely. Pinkie Pie undoubtedly. The others depending. But Twilight? Absurd. As she disappeared from view I returned to putting away this stack of literature.

I felt quite... pleased to help someone overcome with their crisis. I always scoff whenever the tutors in college pointed out I was more nicer and friendlier than I realized, but that's due to how wrong they were. Yes I'm sometime polite and formal, but only to them.

So what if I helped out others, break down arguments and set some students in their place? So what if the majority of times I react and do things my brain protests otherwise? So what if I gave Twilight meaningless advice?

So what?

...And just where the hell WAS Spike?

* * *

><p>I found myself asking that very same question from earlier while searching for the elusive dragon, after he returned and later departed from the Golden Oak Library in a sour mood. From what I gathered from the huffing unicorn afterwards, Spike tried to convince his mistress to challenge the loud and egotistical Trixie in a show-off of magic tricks, but failing miserably.<p>

I don't see the problem here; Twilight was the one acting mature... then she sheepishly said she magically created a door out of nothingness just to prevent Spike from talking further.

"Spike?" I called out as I trailed down the dark street, wishing at least _some_ advanced technology, like lampposts, existed in this world... and a computer wouldn't be too bad either.

Since the reptile has yet to return, I took it upon myself to look for the lizard at this time at night. I'm not sure if curfew was a thing around here, but Spike was still a minor, dragon or no. Whether he can take care of himself or not, the last thing I needed was an unnerving feeling for allowing a child to stay up later outside. Someone has to act like the responsible one, Twilight was too busy engrossed in her reading.

It's rather ironic that I chose to step up to the task.

"Where are you you damn reptile...?" I muttered, wishing lampposts were a thing around this godforsaken town. All the citizens were asleep by now, as I can't see anybody else in sight and most of complex-looking houses had no lights on.

But... while there's no one else the eye can see, I suppose there's no harm then in humming a particular song that's been stuck in my head all day.

_"You better believe I've got tricks up my sleeve. _

_See me dominate, cause I'm powerful and great... yeah yeah-" _

"Stardust!"

A loud frightened yell cut me off from my quiet singing, blinking in shock at the sight of the running dragon. "Spike? What's the matter-? Argh!" The scared lizard didn't halt in his tracks, landing smack-dab right in my legs, causing me to topple from the sudden impact and land of the ground as the dragon quickly gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that! But we've gotta get back to Twilight! Quickly-!" Spike couldn't finish as karma turned on him, three other ponies tripping over the small lizard and landing luckily around me.

Getting up and brushing the dirt from my blue cape, I glanced at the terrified Snips, Snails and, to my puzzled amusement, Trixie from their places on the ground, looking straight at the same direction. I blinked then as Spike suddenly rushed behind me as though I were some sort of shield. "What is with you all- What?" I cut off my exasperated tone at the sudden vibrations from the ground, looking at the path in question.

An earthquake? Was another stampeded on its way-?

Ohhhhhhhhh sugar.

I felt my eyes widen and body froze as I stared from the ground up to the nearby giant hairy see-through beast with a giant star on its forehead, clenched sharp dangerous teeth and predatory yellow eyes with red deadly irises glaring down angrily at the prey before it.

AKA: us.

"What IS that?!" I asked in shock. Seriously, I've never seen THIS monstrosity before! A giant transparent blue bear? I don't recall being told about such a beast being in this show! What was it?! Where did it come from-?!

And suddenly I was hit with the memory of a display earlier today, a certain horrified blue mare beside me boasting about defeating a giant bear monster known as the... the hell did she call it again?

"T-T-T-T-T-The Irksomemajor!" Thank you Snails. That ridiculous name.

Oh how I wish my feet would thaw from the icy grip of fear. My whole body was paralyzed! Good God, I didn't anticipate this creature. Every step it took shook the ground, emphasizing it was a beast to be frightened of. What am I gonna do? What should I do? How best should this situation be dealt with-?

"Stardust come on!" I felt a hard tug at my limb, recovering me from my stupor as the creature loomed over ever so slowly, evidently taking its time before it would devour its defenseless prey. "We need to get to Twilight; she can fix this!"

Defenseless...

"T-T-T-Trixie! Save us!" One of the two children yelled in fear from behind.

"What do you take me for, a miracle worker?!" The scared tone of Trixie exclaimed, and I couldn't help, despite the life threatening situation, but take slight satisfaction over how much of a coward she revealed herself to truly be.

Coward...

Those words, defenseless and coward... replaying in my mind like a tape recorder. Even then my posture remained stilled as Spike tried pointlessly to drag my still body.

There were rarely few times I felt so genuinely terrified, feeling as though the the grim reaper was right in front of me. The only times I ever experienced such frights was by horror games... not movies because none I've seen so far were nightmare-inducing enough. But this... this must be what it feels like to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... because there was no accurate statement to the amount of terror I felt right now.

Not just for me... as an image of a certain dragon tugging me firm behind, running in terror, ready to be eaten by that gigantic bear at any moment flashed to mind. Followed by the screams of terror from the innocent civilians who, upon hearing the noise, opened their windows and closed them afterwards in fright at the mere hungry glance of that monster.

...And that was all the coaxing I needed.

A quick glance at a narrow alleyway to the side.

"Stardust come on please!"

"Trixie..." That word along with the next statement flew from my mouth before I even thought clearly about it, as the gigantic monstrosity was finally towering over us, bearing its teeth in preparation. "Your magic dust. Use it."

"I... huh?!" I heard the blue unicorn gasp in shock. "How do you know about the great and powerful Trixie's disappearing technique-?!"

"Cloud dust! _Now!_" I ordered loudly as the bear reared back its extended paw, ready to smash the victims before it...

...And as soon as the cloud of smoke appeared, distracting the reeling bear away in surprise, I wasted no time in getting to work.

* * *

><p>If there's one thing I do know well about the boastful egocentric mare, it's that her 'disappearing' act lasted only a few seconds. Thankfully, it was enough time for me to get the three frightened ponies and lizard into the alleyway, making the first phase of my developing plan work.<p>

I held up a hoof to the others, leaning against the wall of the alley and carefully peeking over, making sure the stars doesn't illuminate my peeking head. The creature had quickly recovered from the distraction, wildly looking around with its head for any sign of our presence, its nose letting out loud sniffs-

Oh Christ, if it can _smell_ us...

Taking a few steps backwards, gesturing quietly for the four to retreat further into the dark, I kept my gaze locked on the exit, feeling myself shiver as the monster walked by without noticing us, but the continuous quaking of the ground informed me it knew we were still nearby, somewhere. My ears strained to make sure it wasn't so close as to hear us, and to my relief, I can now tell the others how this will be resolved quickly.

"What are we gonna do guys...?" One of the two colts asked from behind before another shushed him. I can literally feel the wall my hoof was placed on shake at the vibrations of fear they were producing.

"Stardust... we need to get to Twilight." I heard Spike whisper beside me, pulling again at my cape.

"Indeed we do..." I concurred, before slowly turning to look at the unnerved lizard. "Or I should say you do."

"...What?"

I ignored the question and instead walked silently by the puzzled dragon, standing right in front of the terrified mare, who also looked confused as I held out an open hoof. "That magic dust. If you value your own life, give some to me."

Of course there was a blunt refusal, starting by a loud scoff. "Hah! Why should I, the great and powerful Trixie, hand over such precious work of magic to a mere pony such as yourself-?" She immediately ceased at the loud furious roar from the searching beast, blinking rapidly while I grimaced.

There was no time for this.

"I don't know about you, my egotistical friend." I hissed lowly, getting my point across without playing around. "But I will be damned, _damned_, before I allow some bear from the pits of hell to harm any living thing around here. Your choice, 'great and powerful Trixie': would you rather feel nothing but guilt for the rest of your life for allowing others to suffer because of your selfish stubbornness, or will you prove you do indeed have a soul? Give me that magic dust, _now._"

All the boastful pony did at first was stare at me uncomprehendingly, as though no one she considered so beneath her had ever talked in that way to her. Well there's a first time for everything love, but clock's a-ticking!

Finally, the mare reluctantly pulled out some of that pixie dust from who-knows-where, slowly dropping the light sand onto my hoof. and I nodded in thanks, quickly stuffing it inside one of the pockets hidden with my blue cape.

As we heard the enraged roar from behind me then, telling us the bear was still hunting its specific prey, I felt my features harden as I turned back and thought carefully over what I was doing.

"Stardust, what are you planning to do...?" Spike asked beside me, and I gave him a rather exasperated look, honest in my answer.

"Something very, very stupid my friend." Oh I had a plan alright. A very reckless endangering myself plan. But it was either me or the town's residents. And I would rather have no guilt on my conscious if I simply stood by and did nothing.

"Alright listen your four, when that thing is lured away, come out of the alleyway. Spike, get to Twilight, do not come back for me, just bring her to where we'll be. She'll sort this out. Trixie, Snips, Snails, make sure everyone stays in their homes until that beast has left the town."

"But what about you?"

I looked back at the open town, the frown beginning to hurt my own face. "If I can attract the beast's full attention, and lure it out of town, at least then it will be away from the citizens."

It obviously took a while before it clicked in one of the colt's developing minds, stuttering in shock. "You're g-going to to make the Irksomemajor chase after you?"

"What?!" And suddenly Spike was right in front of me, tiny arms stretched out in futile effort to block me from carrying out my insane plan. "Are you absolutely _crazy_ Stardust? That thing will tear you to shreds!"

"Perhaps, if I'm not careful enough." Or if I act too confident. "Move Spike."

But the young lizard foolishly shook his head. "Nuh-uh! No way am I letting you become Irksome-chow! You don't stand a chance against that beast-!"

"Spike, I appreciate the concern, I really do. But this is no time for you to get in my way!" Spike blinked and suddenly took a step back at my enraged snappish tone. And who can blame me? While we were having this useless argument many lives were endangered by the sniffing creature. I felt my ears perk up at the close growling and symphony of screaming, roughly brushing past the shocked dragon, looking over my shoulder as I walked towards the open area. "Just for once; trust me on this. The rest of you, keep everyone in Ponyville inside."

Maybe now they'll listen-

"Wait!" Another protestant voice, belonging to the loud and egotistical Trixie. "Why should Trixie do as you say? And who in the name of Celestia are you anyway?"

I ignored the four's recoiling at the mad glare I was giving them. Fine... if I'm going to meet my maker here tonight, I may as well go out with nothing to lose.

Taking a few steps forward, I mustered all the boldness I had within me projected into my voice, reciting and modifying a certain quote. "I'm Stardust Balance. I'm a human. I'm from the planet Earth of the Milky Way galaxy. I am nineteen years old and I am going to make sure your lives and everyone else's in this godforsaken town are all safe and sound."

My thanks to Mr. Tennant.

I allowed that short speech to be processed in their eye-wide stares. "You got a problem with that?"

"N-No..." Trixie replied uncertainly, recovering first and frowning.

I nodded. "Good. Now... Allons-y!" I finished rather dramatically and turned back, stopping at the corner of the alley where the shadows kept me concealed.

That was then the beast roared for the umpteenth time.

It took a deep breath and an large exhale before I revealed myself completely to the still-searching transparent bear. Where it came from or who possibly brought it here didn't matter now. I would rather risk my own life for others than finding out. I know I know, these ponies were mere fiction, I shouldn't try any suicidal attempts for their sake.

But, that's the thing, my heart and mind demand otherwise. In the end, it really doesn't matter how much logic or wisdom I try to instill into myself, despite all these years doing so, because whether these creatures, right now panicking at the sight of the monster, were fiction or not, I would still risk my own young existence for them like they were true living beings.

Why?

Because screw you my multi-coloured horse friends, I'm autistic.

And how convenient, a barrel of apples standing right around the corner. The second phase of my plan was already underway. The monster had yet to notice me, swinging its head around wildly for its elusive prey. My hoof quickly reached and grabbed one of the red pieces... you know you'd think with their love fruit there'd be some banana stands around here.

I love bananas.

But fortunately, this apple makes a better projectile weapon. Just need to wait for an opening, my arm stretching back to throw the thing as soon as the creature turns... and now!

My hoof threw forward and I called out in a confident voice when the projectile apple met its target centre on the nose, despite all the hair around my whole body standing on end when the offended creature leered at its attacker.

Was I afraid? Try absolutely _terrified. _

"Hey, big hairy and ugly! These weak ponies aren't worth sinking your teeth into; why not take on a real man?!" I concluded with a guarded posture, grinning wickedly at the bear who accepted my challenge with a gleeful roar.

Good, that creature has taken the bait... but first it had to catch the meal. "Come at me bro!" I yelled heatedly as my hooves sprang into action, running in the opposite direction as the ground shook with the transparent thing giving pursuit, away from the frightened residents and the town itself-

Oh God dammit, I forgot to tell Spike where I was luring the beast to! Even now I somehow botch up my own plans already. But it shouldn't matter, the roars might be enough to give away where we are running towards.

And luckily, it's not too far.

* * *

><p>If you told me long ago that I will spend my last moments of glory distracting a giant bear with a star on its forehead, stalling for time before back-up arrives to finish off the angry creature.<p>

I'd have probably believed you.

And I don't think I've ever ran so hard in my life, I felt my limbs shake wildly when arriving to the location a distance away from the temporary-safe town. My breathing was that of panting, but even then I sighed in relief in my accomplishment in drawing the bear towards the large lake, surrounded by several grassy hills.

Yet that feeling of success immediately melted into dread at the close roar of rage behind me, and every hair on my body stood on end again as a shadow darker than the night itself towered over behind me, and instinct caused me to quickly roll to the side as the claw impacted on the dirt I was once on and leap a few feet away.

Holy hell that was close.

And if I'm uncareful, then bear necessity my arse will be his recipe. My eyes sharpened in defiance at the growling bare-teethed... bear, leering at its dodging dinner.

Nightmare Moon was easier to confront, as there was obviously going to be no casualties in the first two episodes of the show. _This_ is different.

Alright, as I found myself somehow circling against the transparent beast that did so in turn, all I had to do now was wait it out. Stall this beast and, as a bonus, tire it out before Twilight and her friends arrives to resolve the matter. I'm confident they can take care of the creature before the night is over.

For once in my entire life, I had full confidence about something.

Now, what knowledge do I have about bears that can aid me in my planned attack? Well nothing in terms of the magical giant category, and the only thing I know about the normal ones is that one swipe for them is an insta-kill.

So one direct hit and it's game over.

...Wonderful. Never mind the fact I'm going to meet my demise on this damn seemingly-harmless world, without my friends or family ever knowing about it...

...Well, as I took slowly took out the black dust from the cape's inside pocket, before throwing said cape off me and leaving it to drift in the wind, if I'm going down, I'm going down on my own terms; I'm going to make this transparent monstrosity work for it.

Hardcore glorified style.

As the bear leaned its head back, ready to chomp down and devour the pony before it, I let out a small smirk. That's it, come to papa...

Ah, the music. Right on cue.

_"Yeah I'm slashin' right through the fire. _

_Yeah I'm slashin' might through the fire. _

_Yeah I'm slashin' fightin' for the power." _

My smirk morphed into a grin as I quickly jumped back from the open mouth that instead impacted into the dirt, wasting no time in throwing the dust dead-center into the monster's eyes. Last time I was opposed to my mouth suddenly spontaneously sing by itself, but since there's a ninety-ten chance I'm about to meet my demise here, I have no complaints.

_"Better fear me, better run away!_

_'Cause this battle's just begun!" _

The beast reeled its body back in shock as smoke covered its vision, roaring loudly in shock and rage. Now was my chance. As the monster lifted two of its claws to wipe away the stuff on its eyes, I ran underneath the large body, heading straight to the back of the transparent creature and halting with a one-eighty spin. Now here's a trick I hope also works on bears; it should with anything that has knees. Preparing, my body crouched as I took aim at the back left knee of the beast.

And leaped.

_"Enchanted whisper in your evil ear!" _

I wasted no time, after jumping back and catching a quick breath as the beast found itself having to use three knees now, roaring again through this time in pain, I jumped at the next limb, punching the target by placing as much strength as I can into my fist-ed hoof.

_"Can you hear the words 'I've won'!" _

Jump back. Another steady breath, before running around to deliver the next blow to the thing's knees.

_"I've won!"_

And then the final.

_"I've wooooon!" _

And to top off my over-the-top impossible accomplishment, I concluded displaying how awesome I was by then standing right in front of the beast, not looking as I felt the ground shake beneath me shake as all four limbs of the monster were temporary disabled, the collapse of the beast causing me to then look over my shoulder after the quake was done with.

There. I've done that stunt you only see in movies. Now I can die complete.

Too glorified? Who'll call me out on that?

But I still felt myself shudder visibly at the creature staring at me a few feet away from the ground with such hatred in those yellow eyes, growling in contempt of being taken down so easily. Too bad my friend, this was a world where logic dictates that all threats will be defeated eventually-

"Wooo! That was awesome!"

"You rock Stardust!"

My head instantly snapped in my surprise by the sudden voices to find the two cheering reckless Snips and Snails, alongside the astonished Trixie, standing atop a nearby hill, watching the battle at a dangerous proximity. And instead of feeling gratified for the support, there was righteous indignation. "What are you clowns doing?! I told you to-!"

"The great and powerful Trixie never takes orders from anypony, not even from some apparent alien!" Figures. I glared at them in disdain before the blue unicorn called out again, this time in horror. "Look out you fool!"

What-?

The sudden triumphant roar alerted me that the creature, in my momentary distraction, has regained the use of his limbs, and I hesitantly looked back at the towering monster staring at me with disdain.

But before I could even think of the next part of my plan (which was for now only improvising), my eyes widened as the beast reeled back a claw before at shocking speed it headed towards me. By instinct my front hooves raised up in defense.

And that... was then my fear turned to shock and confusion.

The next thing I know, my back hooves were dragging on the dirt backwards, halting just at the edge of the clear blue lake reflecting the beautiful night sky as my front two limbs were somehow, _somehow_, holding back the assaulting paw by the center.. My teeth grit in frustration as the sudden realization of this unexpected defense hit me.

What...

The hell...

Is happening?!

My spine was screaming in protest at how long I was using only two limbs to stand, even more so as the enraged beast roared again and pushed harder, trying its best to land the claws above my head into its target.

I felt shockingly confident by every passing minute.

Where had this sudden OPness come from-?

"Stardust!"

My head then turned to the side at the familiar voice, and I was greeted with the sight of the Main Six and Spike standing on the hill as the others, observing the spectacle. That brought some momentary relief that they managed to find us. It was too far now for me to get a good read of their expressions, but just seeing them brought something within me.

Something that made my pushing back hooves gain the edge, and I was impossibly moving forward while pushing the beast back, and I heard the growl of bewilderment from above me, evidently disbelieving its prey was actually holding him back like this.I can't comprehend this myself, my giant angered furry friend.

One step after another, I was somehow _winning. _

I would like to take this moment then, if I still lose, to write a mental will; starting with my brother being given my PS3-

"You go Stardust!" Spike shouted in awe. while I imagine the others were in shocked silence over what they were witnessing.

"Show that Irksomemajor who's boss!" The cheering voice of Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

They'll still going with that name...?

But even hearing the blue pegasus supporting me brought a small grin to my face as I pushed back further, my own voice singing on its own accord again as the faded music made a return to continue making this so over-the-top Micheal Bay would be proud.

_"Yeah I'm slashin' right through the fire! _

_Yeah I'm slashin' might through the fire! _

_Yeah I'm slashin fightin' for the power! _

_Yeah fightin' for the power! _

_In my path you'll fear me either way!_

_So the truth won't set you free!" _

My forced, but welcome, singing seemed to give the protesting beast a major headache. I might just take that as an insult.

The pain against my spine only seemed to increase, as it must have been minutes since I've been in this locked struggle against the bear, holding it back with all my might. Just what was stopping Twilight and the rest from seizing their chance while I've got the creature distracted?! I would ask if my voice wasn't moving in timing to the rocking music.

_"For the glory of this golden war! _

_As you bow your head to me!" _

Alright, time to end this painful battle. The creature seemed to agree, roaring in hate as he tried to push will all the might he had. Well vice versa you beast. Sucking in a deep breath, I let out an animalistic roar of my own, more vocally powerful then the one I produced against the arrogant griffon.

_"To me!" _

And the supporting chorus from the far side and image of the ponies cheering me on raised a sudden boost in my unexplanable strength, finally winning this fight as I quickly let go of the paw with one hoof, clenching it into a fist and with a final roar punched the center with as much power available, causing the beast to finally recoil and be dragged backwards across the dirt in surprise, struggling to regain its composure.

_"To meeeee!" _

My shaking front hooves landed on the ground in tiredness, my right one especially, while the music slowly faded away once again, and I felt myself panting to recover my strength. Just where did that sudden strength come from? And how was it enough to stop a giant creature of death was stomping me at the last minute?

But I can't contemplate any of that right now, as the beast is sure to strike again any minute, judging by the dangerous growling.

"Stardust! Stop attacking him!"

Point Twilight.

Hearing the cry, I immediately looked to my right at the hill and yelled out with what little air in my lungs I had. "Twilight, all of you! Now; finish off this beast!"

As I saw the purple unicorn pause for a moment before nodding fiercely, preparing to join the field, another boastful voice interjected. "I think not!"

And the next thing I knew the blue mare had created another cloud of pink smoke on the grassy area where they all were, quickly running towards me and standing defiantly a few feet away against the recovering enraged beast, declaring melodramatically. "Stand aside equines, and observe as I, the great and powerful Trixie, shall vanquish the Irksomemajor back to the depths from whence it came, once and for all!"

"You go Trixie!" Snails called out enthusiastically.

"Make that Irksomemajor wish he was never born!"

I didn't have the energy to roll my eyes, instead yelling at the stubborn idiotic unicorn furiously. "Are you serious?! You are not powerful enough to take down that-!"

"If an Earth Pony can can take it down, then so can Trixie!" Trixie exclaimed, angered at being called weak, staring up at the beast, raising upwards... a bloody wand! The damn bear wasn't that weakened, as said bear has now recovered and bearing its teeth, lunging towards its standing-open prey. "Now, watch and behold my equine friends, as the great and powerful Trixie vanishes this Irksome before your very-! Ahhh!"

And the 'great and powerful' Trixie would have then been knocked out, if I hadn't quickly leaped towards her and push her out of the way, myself instead taking the blunt force of the speeding impacting paw, and sweet darkness enveloping over me.

* * *

><p>God damn sometimes I hate the sunlight. Really, my eyes hardened in protest at the rays of the glowing orbs hitting my face, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. Finally submitting, my eyes slowly opened before blinking in in annoyance at the pestering sunlight, looking up at nothing but the wooden ceiling to my temporary bedroom-<p>

Hang on... I don't recall ever going to bed last night.

That realization caused my aching body to suddenly sit up, bones moaning in protest at the sudden movement as I flinched before rubbing my exhausted eyes, quickly scanning around the place.

Same bookshelves. Same bed. Same cape at the corner. Same room altogether. Yep, I'm back in the Golden Oak Library.

But what happened last night-?

The sudden memories of the certain events hit while I rubbed my head in thought, eyes then widened in realization I was knocked out last night by a rampaging monster.

The bear. The battle by the lake. Saving Trixie's life. And then... nothing.

But I do recall last getting hit dead-on by the paw of that transparent monster. But that just it even more baffling than the fact I single-handedly held my own against the bear. By all accounts, I should be dead; a single strike from a bear is enough to make one to be folded in oblivion's embrace. I don't... feel much pain right now... so...

...Was I already-?

"Oh. You're awake."

The unexpected but recognizable voice caused me to turn to the purple pony in question, with her assistant by her side looking at me with hesitance. Twilight and Spike... what was going on? "You two...?" I asked in a hoarse dehydrated voice. "But I-?

"Thought you were a goner?" I slowly nodded as Twilight finished the question knowingly, smiling for some reason which had me blink in confusion. "So did we at first, after you took the hit for Trixie." Exactly, so why am I still-?

"It was terrifying!" Spike then added, flinching inexplicably as I glanced at him in question... was he squirming? "You... flew right into the middle of the lake."

Hang on... _what?_

My tired hoof immediately began searching around my right ear as the purple mare continued the story. "That was then the girls and I sprung into action: we dealt with the Irksomeminor while Rainbow Dash went to get you out of the water."

But... I... I don't...

"You should have seen it, Twilight stopped the Irksomeminor off with a couple of spells that sent it to sleep and back to its cave! It was awesome!" Slow down you two! Nothing you're saying right now makes any sense!

The unicorn shrugged sheepishly. "Well it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. Never mind that afterwards Trixie suddenly declared me as her rival for me stopping the beast instead of her... Stardust, what are you doing...?"

My concentration was on the fact of my miracles than the confused frowned sent my way. This was... I don't... "You... say I landed in the lake?" I asked for clear clarification. And at Twilight's slow nod I was even more confounded.

This... This doesn't make any sense. By all accounts I shouldn't be here, unless everything around me now was either an illusion or I was in some sort of coma. Never mind that I somehow survived an attack from a bear, twice, but as a child one of my eardrums had burst, so nothing could prevent the water from reaching to my brain from that side. So I CAN'T be alive and awake right now... unless...

"Twilight..." I hesitantly said, hoping my intuition was correct as a spark of hope risen within me. "Please summon something very loud."

"...Something loud?"

"Loud enough to cause a headache."

The purple unicorn tilted her head at my request, before magically producing a pair of cymbals in the air a distant away from any of us, crashing them together at my nod. I braced myself as the instrument banged together, expecting some sort of pain to erupt from my ear and cranium.

...Nothing?

No...

"Again please."

No headache just yet, despite my constant grimacing of anticipation.

"Again."

Spike was meanwhile rubbing his ears in his own pain. "Jeez Stardust, and I thought Pinkie Pie enjoyed loud noises-!"

He was instantly cut off by my loud, shocked and relieved laughter, as this miracle made itself clear. Sod any displeasure of being rescued by Rainbow Dash. My ear was healed! I leaned my head back against the pillow in shocked elation. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaaha! Yes!" No more constant headaches! No more worrying about going anywhere near a pool of water! This was the single greatest thing to ever happen to me since my arrival in this goddamn world! Oh thank you thank you God, that's a small part of my misery forever destroyed!

"Erm, Twilight... I think the water got to his head." I heard the concerned whisper admist my happy laughter. Oh Spike, the exact opposite in fact! Was Specter responsible for repairing my ear, or did it come with whatever benefits there were to becoming a pony?

Who cares! I can hear better again!

"I think he's just happy to be alive, Spike." Said the rational unicorn, looking at my state with interested amusement, the cymbals disappearing into thin air. "Well I'm glad you're obviously feeling much better then, Stardust-"

"Quite the contrary my dear." I cast an uncharacteristic grin that incited the pair feet away to blink. I fought a giant killer bear and lived to tell the tale, and somehow my ear is repaired. I have every right to be happy. "I've never felt better." One crisis I've had to dealt with my entire life gone. Now for the matter of my parched throat. "Though I could do with a glass of water. You don't mind do you-?"

"I'll do it!" Spike suddenly raised a hand in volunteering to help, quickly running out of the room so fast it caused me to blink in my happy posture.

And I blinked rapidly next as Twilight decided to teleport to right in front of me, placing a warm hoof on my forehead. "Hmm... well you don't seem to have a fever. But you did almost drown and got hit pretty hard by that Irksomeminor. It's lucky that Rainbow Dash saved you in time, and I used the best magic I could to heal any physical injuries. But you should be feeling some internal pain in some areas from the hit of the claw."

"Well... I do feel some aching here and there." I admitted. No point in hiding the matter from the searching Twilight. "Thank you for healing me, and I'll be sure to thank Rainbow Dash later."

The purple unicorn blinked, most likely at the latter, before smiling modestly. "What are friends for?" She asked rhetorically before her horn lit up in magic, this time a closed letter appearing between us. "This is for you, from a certain unicorn."

Rarity? "...Oh." Judging by the look on Twilight's face it was someone else... ah. I grabbed the floating letter, nodding thankfully as the mare smiled in bemusement before turning to leave, already by the door before she poke over her shoulder.

"I suggest, while you're still feel aches, you stay in bed for a while until you've fully recovered." That would be best yes, I nodded in agreement. "By the way... you don't have any idea how you managed to hold off the Irksomeminor last night do you?"

Wait... 'Irksome-minor?' Did I hear the name wrong this whole time?

Despite her not seeing it, I shrugged truthfully, speaking in a puzzled tone. "You know, I'm in the dark as much as you are." I still can't believe what happened; fighting off that beast as though I was its equal in combat.

"Alright I believe you." Twilight said, but even now I can detect the hint of doubt in her voice. "But it's still unbelievable how you managed to do that."

"What, you wouldn't trust a guy like me?"

A light laugh that brought a smile to me. Despite everything that happened the other night, by god I'm so happy right now. "Fair enough. Do you need anything else?" I shook my head before she finally departed.

Really, I had to ask myself, who was the true predator last night?

Glancing at the letter in my hoof with my name presented on the cover, I raised a curious brow before opening the item, revealing a white note inside as the only contents. Unfolding the paper, I read the words of the loud and egotistical Trixie, ignoring the discomforts of the internal pain Twilight mentioned.

_Mr. Balance. _

_As it would be impolite of the great and powerful Trixie to not express any gratefulness, Trixie thanks you in saving her life. However, alien or no, Trixie never truly needed your help. One single blow from the Irksomeminor wouldn't be enough to stop Trixie- _

I rolled my eyes. Even when writing a simple letter addressing herself in third-person was imperative to her. Let's see, skipping all the egocentric parts... ah, right to the last parts of the small note.

_In return for your selfless behaviour, Trixie will not target you, despite your friendship with that Twilight Sparkle, in her future return to Ponyville, provided you do not get in Trixie's way. Nonetheless, Trixie thanks you for saving her life. _

_- The Great and Powerful Trixie. _

I let out a small smirk, setting the letter down. I look forward to your return my boastful friend. I look forward to seeing you get your arse kicked by Twilight not once, but twice. I believe the episodes showing their rivalry confrontations are two to three-

A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention, inciting me to see the hesitant dragon by the doorway holding a glass of clear blue liquid, staring at me as though approaching me wasn't the best idea.

Hmm?

"...You can come in." Did he think he needed permission? Okay I would like it if people would knock and ask before entering, but this wasn't my home. Nor do I consider it as such. I cocked my head to express my puzzlement as Spike gulped for some reason before slowly approaching me, holding out the glass to me at the side of the bed as though I was going to bite him or something.

...My battle with that monster didn't make him fear me, did it?

As I nodded in gratefulness, taking the glass as he quickly retreated his hands afterwards, I took a sip of the refreshing water before the truth behind the lizard's hesitance crashed down on me, as Spike spoke to me in a forced casual tone.

"So... alien huh?"

My hoof clenched around the glass tightly, thankful I swallowed the substance so I didn't choke in surprise, as the memory of telling the dragon also what I truly was hit my like a steamroller.

Oh marvellous.

Sighing through gritted teeth, the previous feeling of joy for my repaired ear replaced by annoyance, I then took a deep breath to calm myself, before looking at the dragon after making a final decision. Better not dance around this one this time; the lizard may be gullible sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. "Close the door Spike. This is something no one else can hear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cat's out of the bag huh? <strong>

**That song Stardust was quietly singing to himself was "Tricks Up My Sleeve" from Rainbow Rocks. And the song used in that battle against the 'Irksomeminor' (if that's not its real name, well it was the best I could make out from the episode) was "Through The Fire" by Crush 40. **

**You thought the forced singing from the first chapter was enough? Oh no, there's plenty more where that came from. Speaking of which, there'll be a different intro song in the next chapter and the others. **

**Replies to last chapter's reviews: **

**gamelover41592: Depending on whether she makes a return or not later as the story goes on perhaps. XD **

**Next time: Stardust and Spike discuss the revelation of the former's origins, and Stardust will learn with his own eyes what makes Fluttershy someone not to be underestimated. How will he react to the fact he merely fought an infant 'Irksome'? **

**And where did that temporary boost of OP strength granted to him during that battle come from? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**And my rating on the episode this chapter took place in, Boast Busters: 8/10. **

**Until next time friends! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Dragonstar

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. I do not own any parody song(s) used in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"So... let me see if I've got this right: you're not a pony, but something called a human being from another planet called Earth, where non-sentient ponies exist, in another universe. And your name isn't Stardust Balance, along with that whole 'rite of passage' thing yesterday being a lie."<p>

"That's right." I confirmed to the processing dragon, constantly glancing to the closed door for any sign of eavesdropping.

"And this world turned you into an Earth Pony because magic doesn't exist where you're from, and some voice inside your head named 'Specter' is responsible for sending you here. And the real reason you were looking through those magic books was to find a way home."

Well the existence of magic on Earth remains a subjective matter there, but no point or relevance in telling the grasping lizard beside me that. "Indeed."

"But the only way to get back is to listen and do what this voice tells you to do, which starts with making friends, and actually thinking of them as friends, with me, Twilight, the others."

I nodded, though I couldn't recall if Spike was included in this task. "Unfortunately." I stated dryly, shrugging at the annoyed look he gave me. "That seems to be the predicament I find myself in."

The irritated expression then morphed to one of wonder. "This all sounds so... so..."

"Far-fetched?" I supplied. "Make-believe? Ludicrous? Something you'd hear from a-?"

"Awesomeeee!" The dragon proceeded then to adopt a posture of a child who just got a brand new bike.

The unexpected, yet I should've seen it coming, declaration incited me to frown in confusion at the excited-looking Spike, staring at me as though I was a sight to behold. "Uh... excuse me?"

The ecstatic dragon then gestured with widened arms towards my lying state, eyes glittering in awe as he spoke more loudly than I would've preferred. "An alien! We have a real _alien_ living inside our house! All this time we've been housing a pony from outer space!" I shrugged rather modestly. I've been called a lot of things in my life, but alien? Well at least he wasn't being insulting about it. "This- This is something that has never happened before in all of Equestria's history!"

Well... I'm sure there are numerous fanfics out there that would say otherwise. But in real life? "Honestly I don't think my brain has even fully processed this whole ordeal yet." I admitted with a chuckle, taking another sip of my drink. "But please keep your voice down Spike."

Yet the lizard, to my exasperation, remained very lively over the fact an extraterrestrial life form was living under the same roof as him. I'm rather taken aback by how accepting Spike was acting over this. "An alien that got turned into a pony, living in Ponyville inside our house. And he's also our friend." I might take his action there as squealing. "Just wait 'till Twilight learns about this-!"

"And that is where we find the bad news of this little revelation Spike." I interrupted him firmly, my glare enough to halt his excited mood. "It's imperative few are aware of my origins, lest it becomes an inconvenience in my quest."

"Huh?" The lizard tilted his head at me in obvious confusion. "But... why not just tell Twilight or the others then? Imagine the looks on their faces-!"

"Their reactions to the truth is irrelevant boy." I cut him off, more harshly than I originally intended. "The last thing I need is constant questions and migraines. You know as well as I do that this little truth would have Twilight pester me to no end about my home planet and how we homo-sapiens function."

"...Homo-what?"

I sighed at the earnest confusion. Perhaps I should resort to a different approach. "Spike, do you want my trust?" The lizard nodded heatedly. "Then do this one favour for me; do not, I repeat NOT, tell a singly breathing soul about my true origins. The less anyone else knows about this, the better. Celestia and Luna already know about this ordeal-" And it should've stayed that way. "- And it would be unwise to let this revelation out to the public."

"But Twilight can help-"

"I don't need her help." I countered bluntly. "Please, Spike, the only way to get off Equestria is to start establishing trust with others."

A lengthy pause as I sat patiently, waiting for the hesitant dragon to reach a decision. I was only telling Spike all of this because it would be foolish of me to pretend all I said last night in my moment of facing the bear was glorifying fabrication.

Plus it just felt relieving at least telling someone else of my plight. Spike would always have acted more excited and awed than sympathetic.

"Jeez Stardust, I don't know..." The baby dragon finally replied, rubbing the back of his head in sudden worry. "I'm not sure if I can keep something this huge hidden for long without Twilight getting suspicious..."

"...Well at least you're being honest." I sighed. What to do, what to do... Oh. Sitting back calmly, resting my hooves together, while wincing a little at the movement, I adopted a business-like tone that will buy me the uncertain lizard's silence more. "Alright Spike, how about then in return for your silence, you share half your chores with me."

"W-What?"

"And in addition, I can cover for you sometimes here and there, if you ever feeling like taking a nap." The drop of his jaw was quite amusing. "Not _all_ the time, keep in mind. And we will tell Twilight that I merely decided to help around the place a little bit more."

The sight was just getting comical now. "St-Stardust, you don't have to do any of that! I mean alien or not, you're still a guest! I promise I'll do my best to keep myself quiet-!"

"I insist." Besides, spending the day just reading books could only last as entertainment for so long. It won't hurt just to help around the place a little right? "And if you're still hesitant about it; think of this as a way of expressing our new friendship, one pal helping out another. What do you say?"

Another pause as I awaited the answer, an admitted feeling of hope rising in me that Spike was sensible enough to keep this secret between us. And I wasn't disappointed, I let out a grateful smile as the dragon finally nodded with a smile of his own.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little more help around the house, plus I can keep one secret. But you have to do one more thing for me."

I raised a brow, hesitantly intrigued. "And what might that be?"

"Tell me everything." Spike said confidently. "About your homeworld and your race."

Hmm... well I'm not the encyclopedia of the human race or the entire planet. But I suppose this wouldn't be going too far in winning Spike's silence. "Alright, but I can't promise to tell you every last detail, such as the biology of humanity. But I'll indulge you, as long as your keep your end of the bargain that you don't tell Twilight-"

"Don't tell Twilight what?" Both our heads snapped to the direction of the opening door, the purple unicorn in question with a bowl levitating beside her, observing us curiously.

Both Spike and I quickly exchanged glances, no doubt we were each trying to conjure up with an excuse. In conclusion I blinked when the small lizard then proclaimed. "That I told Stardust the truth behind the Irksomeminor he fought last night."

...Well at least it's a guarantee for now he was keeping his word. But truth? What truth?

The mare shook her head in exasperation while approaching us, the smell of something edible inside that bowl floating beside her. "Oh Spike..." I restrained sighing in relief that Twilight bought the excuse. "I'm sorry Stardust, I didn't want your pride to be hurt."

My pride? "On the contrary my dear; Spike was only just starting to tell me about it. Perhaps you'd like to indulge me along with him?"

At least the subject has now changed... but to one I found myself despising later.

* * *

><p><em>Now this is a story all about how <em>

_my life got flipped turned upside-down. _

_I'd like to take a little moment just sit right there, _

_I'll tell you all about how I became a pony in Equestria. _

* * *

><p>"So do remember." I finished my short speech to the colt pair before me, ignoring their stares of wonder and awe as we were a safe distance from the eavesdropping of the town. "You cannot tell a single soul about my origins, otherwise I will disappear from this planet altogether. Do you understand the importance of which I am telling you?"<p>

They both nodded wildly, still shell-shocked over my confirmation of my words from last night. "We promise sir!" I suppressed rolling my eyes as Snails saluted. "We won't tell anyone what you really are!"

"Yeah Mr. Alien!" Then Snips added. "Nopony will ever know what we know!"

Mr. Alien. Funny. But I nodded firmly instead. "Good, and please refrain from addressing me with names such as 'Mr. Alien'." Their turn to nod again. "Now. I don't know what deluded Twilight into believing she had authorization to issue punishment on the pair of you for awakening the Ursaminor last night without consulting your parents first, but since logic is evidently a questionable thing of existence around here, I will bestow some other work you two can do to make up for luring a deadly predator to the town; this time with permission from your family."

After finally being allowed to leave the bed, insisting to a doubtful Twilight I had fully recovered, my mind resorted to immediately seeking out the two colts who, besides from the informed Spike and disappearing Trixie, knew of my true origins, aiming to make sure they keep their mouths shut. But Spike had decided to follow me, and I have plenty of speculations as to why.

The two colts looked at each other for a moment, as though silently communicating. Do ponies have that trick? It would save me a lot of breath, I usually didn't talk much anyway.

But to my surprise, and amusement, the two children bowed to me in courteous respect, the smaller colt speaking for the pair of them. "We will do whatever you ask of us, sir, for we are your humble servants."

Humble what now?

"You're even more awesome than Trixie, at least you're not a liar!" The taller one continued. At least I'M not a liar? Goddamn these creatures will believe anything I'll tell them. "And you fought that Ursaminor last night with your bare hooves! We will do anything you say for the rest of time, your alien-ness."

...A side-glance at Spike who just shrugged at me. "Al-right... as a first order then, stop calling me anything related to I being not from this world." They grinned enthusiastically and bowed again. Hmm, maybe I could use to this. "Very good, now return to cleaning up that carriage."

"You never mentioned anything about disappearing if someone tells the truth about you." Spike stated confusedly, as soon as the pair of the enthusiastic colts were heading back to the town and out of our field of vision.

I gave a shrug. "Well, if it works in keeping their mouths shut." With that I also began walking down the same path, intending to return to the library now that the job was complete, wishing I would stop wincing at every step I took. Okay I wasn't full healed just yet, but my personal injuries mean little compared to making sure no one breaths a word about my origins. And I doubt the far-off gone Trixie, despite all the boasting, won't bother telling anyone either.

I didn't need to look to my right to see the dragon walking in a similar pace. "So you just lied to them... when they just said you weren't a liar."

"Yep."

"Huh." I cast the blinking lizard an amused glance. "You seem to be doing that a lot."

"Lying?" He nodded. "Well between you and I, Spike, lying isn't really something I'm accustomed to. Everyone lies, with the exception of Applejack obviously, but I prefer being honest, truth be told, whether brutal or not. I've only been deceiving the fair ponies of Ponyville to prevent them from discovering my true identity."

It was easy to have this conversation as we were out of earshot from anyone, but just to make sure I kept my eyes looking at every possible hiding spot or nearby ponies as we entered the colourful streets.

"If you haven't confessed about being from another world last night, I might never have believed you then." Spike pointed out.

"Honestly I'm surprised how accepting you are of this revelation."

Another side-look at the contemplative child dragon, who was frowning at the sky. "Well... something just made me believe your words... I don't know what..." Hmm... Could be the work of that elusive Specter. Otherwise, aside from the fact my words last night must have sound convincing enough to him, what possible reason does this dragon have to believe a single word coming out of my mouth? Then Spike shook his head and gave a small smile next to me. "Oh well, so how are you then?"

Must be inquiring about my injuries. "Rather fine, thank you for asking."

"I meant with coping from what you were told this morning."

"Ah... that." Instantly a frown creased my features, my stare now turning to the ground as we walked by multiple ponies of various kinds. "Yes, it was rather a blow to my dignity, finding out that bear was an infant."

Understatement of the goddamn century. My happiness over the fact my impaired ear somehow repaired itself being ripped to shreds by the revelation that monster I fought last night, the thing that terrified me to no ends, was simply an infant. I _battled_ an _infant._ First a female griffon, then a child bear; this world was TRYING to make me hate myself further. I would NEVER even consider the thought of engaging a child, no matter what creature it was, in combat.

And from what the book the sympathetic Twilight had provided informed me about the beast, I was hearing the name of the species wrong all that time. It wasn't 'Irksome', but 'Ursa'. But that was irrelevant to the fact I felt disgusted with myself for intending to harm an infant.

"Cheer up Stardust." The supportive voice belonging to Spike said beside me. "Look on the bright side, at least you didn't seriously hurt the Ursaminor; you were only defending yourself and the others."

"Doesn't make me feel any less dirty..." I confessed with a long-awaited sigh. "But yeah... it could've been worse I suppose."

"And Twilight did stop you before it could've gone worse." That she did. And I will thank for it later, just as I thanked her earlier today for not only providing me with breakfast in bed, but also some equipment to help me pass the time; fictional story books, stacks of paper for me to write on, and some quills with a bottle of ink. The purple unicorn claimed the pile of books in question were those she personally considered to have the best stories in the entire library, needlessly apologizing if I didn't find them as good.

And then needlessly blushing slightly when I told her I trusted her judgement.

"So..." The dragon broke me from my thoughts as we continued back to the tree-house. "If your real name isn't Stardust Balance-" I quickly looked both ways and behind, pleased that no other pony was within hearing range. "- then if you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

I found myself seriously contemplating the question. I guess it wouldn't do much harm to share such information. There wouldn't be any consequences for it, I suppose. Truth be told I've been getting so use to my cover-up name I've already almost forgotten my true identity. Ah, what the hell, in the grand scheme of things it really didn't mean anything.

"Well since we're friends, there's no harm indulging your curiosity." Halting and turning fully to the dragon, I let out a small smile and bowed politely. "Jack. Jack Edward James Wright. Resident of England and visitor from the planet Earth... well more like 'held prisoner from', but still. A pleasure to meet you Spike."

The dragon shook my outstretched hoof enthusiastically. "The pleasure is all mine, Star- Jack."

"Please, just call me Stardust during my stay here; it helps me blend in, plus I really like the name." I requested, feeling a sense of delight that the lizard was obliging like this. I just have to be careful with this thread of trust we have created together, and not put too much on the line.

For now, I've only told the curious Spike that I was from another world, nothing more. As far as I can tell, there wasn't a single reason to tell him, or the monarchs for that matter, the truth about THEIR world. As tempting as the idea was, I had no need to give them all depression that their world was simply pure fiction.

I know I know; if it's all fiction how am I standing on the very ground of Equestria? Well truthfully half of my mind remains convinced I've gone completely insane and I'm right now inside a mental asylum.

"It's still so hard to take in." Spike then said, his voice returning to that awe-struck tone from this morning, the pair of us resuming the walk. "That we have a resident from outer space. It starts making sense, thinking about it, from the different way you react around stuff like you've never seen them before, or that one incident of your first trip to the library's bathroom-"

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that incident again Spike." I interrupted with a forced smile, inwardly wincing at the unpleasant memory.

"Huh, oh yeah... it was funny how long it took Twilight to clean up the mess-"

"_Spike_- ack!"

"Are you okay?" The then concerned Spike inquired to my sudden cough. And I nodded after the sensation quickly resided. Odd, I must've choked on my saliva or something-

Or... maybe that wasn't the case.

"What are you looking at- Oh." The baby dragon let out a gasp of surprise at the sight above, as dark smoke had been covering the sky without our notice.

A storm? Was someone's house on fire? No, for now it looked only to be on top of Ponyville, and my eyes quickly followed the cloud of smoke to the source; an icy-looking mountain far-off from the town. Evidently this hasn't happened before... not while I first arrived anyhow.

"Why is there smoke coming from that mountain?"

"A good question Spike." I replied plainly.

"C-Could it be a volcano?"

Let's not start making assumptions outloud and begin a town panic. "...Well there's one way of finding out." I said, slowly taking my intrigued eyes from the smoking hill of rock and towards the direction of the tree-house. "Come on, let's go back and- what do you think you're doing...?"

My body then started to groan in irritation as the pain from the blunt Ursa's attack last night was still there. Doesn't he know I'm still wearing bandages underneath my cape?

I glared in distaste as the dragon had suddenly decided to climb onto my back. "Well, we're going back to the house, right?"

"..." He shrugged at my deadpan stare, but I was having none of it. "I don't recall in any part of our deal where you were free to hitch a ride on my back at anytime. And quite frankly I have no obligation to carry your lazy arse around." With that statement, I sat down and the pouting lizard slid off my back, flinching as I felt my insides yelp in protest-

The dragon let out a burp, and I forced my aching self to duck as the green smoke that morphed into a letter floated above us. Quickly catching it, I looked at the lizard and nodded seriously, having an inkling what the contents within the royal paper were about.

* * *

><p>"Listen up! Smoke is spreading all over Equestria!" All over Equestria? I raised a perplexed brow from the other end of the bridge and glanced up at the covering cloud in question. Is the name of this world also code for 'just around Ponyville'? Because I don't see the smoke heading in any other direction. "But don't worry." Twilight continued after the gasping and exchanged worries of the ponies. "I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me it is not not coming from a fire!"<p>

And how would Celestia know that? I refrained from asking while the residents on the other side all collectively sighed in relief.

"It's coming from a dragon!" More gasps of shock, while a strike of surprise and intrigue hit me. "But I urge you all not to panic; this problem will be dealt with as soon as possible!"

"Well, aren't you the pony-pleaser?" I called out humourously as the purple unicorn side-glared at me in turn.

A dragon. As in a full-sized deadly beast with a craving for hunger and destruction? This should be interesting...

* * *

><p>"What in the name of all things cinnamon's swirl is a full-grown dragon doin' here in Equestria?"<p>

"Sleeping. According to Princess Celestia he's taking a nap. His snoring's what causing all this smoke."

I heard the Mane Six discuss about the beast behind me, while my gaze was meanwhile settled on outside the window, where the blank smoke was getting worse and worse by every hour or so. A dragon's napping is the cause behind this inconvenience huh? Well on the bright side at least that pesky sunlight won't be bothering my eyes for a while. And yet, there was that forbidding sense of danger from the previous night, rearing its ugly head again. Well right now I'm wary of trusting my fear instincts after that had me recklessly fight a baby Ursa.

"I'll tell ya what we're meant to do: give him the boot?" I sighed in exasperation from hearing the blue pegasus' less-than-ideal suggestion.

I scoffed loudly. "Yes, because violence is the ultimate solution for everything. Let me know how that works out for you Rainbow Dash... provided you don't become roasted pegasus first." I let out a hidden smirk at hearing the pony's grumble of displeasure.

"Stardust has a point, we need to instead encourage him to have his nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail. If we do Equestria will be covered up in smoke for the next hundred years!"

"Right well have fun with that." I said, stretching my limbs if my body wasn't still injured, turning to the six ponies. "Your suggestion is a sound one, Twilight, but pardon me when I express doubts that negotiating with a giant killer dragon will work easily too."

"You don't know that, he might be a reasonable lizard." I snorted; perhaps in any other kid's show certainly. "Anyway, girls, go back to your homes and gather some supplies. We've got a long journey ahead of us, meet back here in an hour."

And once again, I noted with a tinge of bafflement, the student of the most powerful alicorn in existence goes off to face the dangerous threat instead of the mentor. Why doesn't Celestia just handle this situation? She's the ruler of Equestria, yes? Alright, so why doesn't she just _order_ the dragon to sleep elsewhere? If it was as grave as Twilight was projecting here, then why can't the alicorn Princess deal with this matter personally? Or maybe this is just a test for her loyal student and I'm thinking too deep into it.

Nothing new on the latter then.

After the five other mares left, the last being a hesitant Fluttershy, that was then I decided it was time to head back to my room. I have some planning to do myself, but a sudden voice halted me from advancing further. "Stardust." I turned to the purple unicorn who said my temporary name, glancing at me rather uncertainly while preparing some stuff into her travel bags. "I don't think you need to be reminded, but you're-"

"Let me guess." I cut her off with amusement, smiling slightly. "I'm far too injured and would only be a hindrance to the group in your rush to prevent the smoke from covering the skies. I know, I wasn't planning to come with you anyhow."

Twilight shrugged sheepishly. "I know it sounds like something you don't wanna miss out on but- I'm sorry what?"

I smirked at her surprised blinking. "I'm not stupid Twilight, nor as prideful as you believe. Don't worry, I can take care of the library while you're gone."

Her dropped jaw was just hilarious to see. "That's... very mature of you Stardust." I shrugged while she gave a smile in relief. "I'm so glad; I was worried for a minute there that you would make things difficult."

"Oh believe me my dear, I try my best not to make things difficult." Only when it needs to be. I nodded in farewell to her. "Take care. Let me know of the aftermath."

"I will." I heard her vow behind me while I ascended the staircase, heading straight to my room.

Like I said, time to do some planning of my own...

* * *

><p>I flinched for the umpteenth time now since removing the bandage wrapped around my waist, carefully peeling off the thin white cloth before discarding it with the fallen others. I'll clean them up later, as an hour since the ponies departed to gather their equipment for the hike to the danger must be close now.<p>

Taking one slow step after another, I felt satisfaction that I wasn't suffering any worse aching from discarding the bandages, but I couldn't let this aching pain slow me down during my path to the dragon's lair. Okay, one step after another, a quick walk around the room... yep good to go. I inspected my body, no signs of injury; Twilight wasn't kidding when she claimed to have removed any trace of physical harm on me.

I did tell her I wasn't coming with them... but I didn't say I wasn't coming at all. The potential threat that was a giant killer dragon was I'm certain minimal compared to the threat that was previously Nightmare Moon, but a threat nonetheless. Those ponies might require backup in case they get themselves into a dangerous standoff with the beast.

Whether they like it or not.

A knock on my door immediately caused my body to stiffen, calling out bluntly. "Yes?"

"I'm just letting you know me and the girls are going to the mountain now." The voice of the purple mare spoke called from the other side. "We won't be gone long." I swear there was an added mutter of "Hopefully..."

"Have fun." I replied briskly, waiting calmly as the footsteps of Twilight became distant, before throwing my dark blue cape back on, quietly opening my door and exiting the room, making sure not to make any creaks on my way downstairs.

I always had a talent of stealth, and I will use such skill to follow the group of mares to the deadly creature. Of course I won't be alerting them to my presence the whole time... in case they didn't need any help that is. Hearing the entrance to the library shut, I quickly scanned the main area with from the stairs before descending into the room, heading straight to the window for observation.

Twilight looking at some map. Fluttershy trying to get out of going with the group. They're now departing in a hurry... alright then.

Time to move out.

Exiting the tree-house, I made sure the door was locked behind me before turning, finding myself glaring at the distant mountain they and I were going to. I may be injured, and I think Twilight mentioned something earlier about a few cracked ribs (but she also said the pain of such was nullified), but these were minimal compared to the shattered emotion that was my pride.

And I'm going to regain that pride by either facing the dragon in talks, or combat if need be. I was afraid of that infant Ursa, true, but that fear made me forget about something very vital which I can use to my every advantage.

No one _dies _in this world.

For old age, maybe. But not by murder or accidents. If I can use this world's logic and laws of physics to my advantage, that dragon will be either persuaded or scared away. The plan was simple: just be there for the Mane Six while staying out of sight until something turns ugly. And something usually does in stories like these-

"Stardust?" Dammit. I winced in annoyance as Spike, holding a white bunny I identified as Fluttershy's pet, approached towards me, confusion on his features. "What are you doing?"

I found myself biting back my own tongue. I think I already gave my own intentions away by just staring determinedly at the mountain. Or if I'm lucky enough maybe he'll believe I'm simply praying for Twilight and the other's safety-

"You' not thinking of going with them, are you?" Or maybe not. I continued to say nothing as the expression on the concerned Spike's face then slowly morphed to panicking. "But, you're still hurt! You can't possibly go confront that dragon like this-!"

"Why not? I deal with one everyday don't I?" I chuckled as the lizard was unimpressed.

"First you nearly got killed by the Ursaminor, now you're going to face off against something ten times more deadly." Spike, along with the rabbit in his arms shook their heads. "Why would you do this?"

Ah the question of 'why', the one word I've had a lifetime finding it difficult to provide answers towards. But I'm getting off-track here. "Hey, since my arrival into this damn world I've only fought an infant bear, an infant for Christ's sake! Twilight and the others may need some reinforcement." With that I looked at the dangerous hill of rock, speaking with as much determination in my tone as last night. "I may suffer the consequences for my actions today like I did last night, perhaps worse this time, but that means little to me. I'm going, regardless of who says otherwise. Goodbye Spike."

I only took four steps forward before the dragon called out. "Wait... there's something I want to know first, in case you don't make it back. I mean I'm completely sure you will but-!"

"Get on with it Spike." I snapped without looking back.

I heard a deep inhale before he spoke again, sounding hesitant for whatever reason. "You say you;re from another world, and you don't seem all that caring for anypony else other than me, Twilight, Rarity and the rest. So then, last night... why did you do it?"

"Fight the Ursaminor? I believe you know why-"

"No, I mean... why did you get in the way of the Ursa's attack, why did you save Trixie's life like that, without a moment's hesitation? I mean it was a good noble thing of you to do but... I thought you didn't like her?"

That single genuine-sounding question had me raise a brow before glancing over my shoulder at the perplexed lizard with a frown. He was serious... I really needed to explain to him why I saved another life? "I have a soul Spike." Something which Equestria and its inhabitants questionably lacks, and I don't mean that in a harsh way. I finished speaking while walking after the running ponies. "A boastful arrogant mare she may have been, Trixie didn't deserve a fate like that. I did what I had to, nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

><p>Ow. Ow. Ow.<p>

The repetitive pain coursing through me caused a grimace with every slow step I took trekking up the mountain, thankful at least that hooves weren't as slippery as human feet as I was somehow climbing up the rocky terrain with ease, a distance away where the far-up others couldn't see me in plain sight. I had to wait a long moment when the yellow pegasus took her sweet time following her friends, having decided to take that moment to relax my aching bones after the long walk.

I often walked alot, but not in the expense of pain.

Tch, well I can't go back while I'm all the way out here.

On the off-chance Twilight's plan won't work, which it inevitably won't anyhow, they might require backup from the shadows. I'll stay out of plain sight, hence why I'm climbing up, painfully I might add, on another part of the terrain a distant away from the determined ponies. While I admire Twilight's dedication to negotiable possibilities; the girl can be quite narrow-minded sometimes, not seeing the bigger picture and what-if scenarios.

Again, why doesn't Celestia just handle this problem...?

Oh, Fluttershy fell back down to the bottom. I shook my head, but not at the fear of Fluttershy; that was completely understandable, yet slightly confusing considering how facing Nightmare Moon was considerably worse than confronting a dragon. But I was shaking my head at how the poor mare was obviously being forced into this mission of theirs. And what's this, Applejack's going down to provide Fluttershy with some words of encouragement?

No she's instead dragging the still pegasus by the tail, how that isn't painful I'll inquire another time, amd I was thankful for the number of bushes and rocks mostly obscuring me from the climbing ponies' view. But it appears Applejack is 'guiding' the frightened Fluttershy around the mountain... wait a minute.

Idea.

Releasing a string of quiet profanities at the aching, my body was finally relieved to be on balanced ground again, as I slowly followed the two mares evidently using another way to climb the rocky hill.

* * *

><p>I don't know what's worse; the continuous pain running through me after no hours of rest, or Pinkie Pie's 'wonderful' singing.<p>

But the Earth Pony's terrible lyricism and obnoxious hopping from edge to edge, as I observed from around the corner of the path, seemed to work as Fluttershy, with the assistance of her friends, was pulled across and continued walking on with the exasperated five. I wonder if any of them will eventually snap at the mare for her cowardice.

Now that they're gone from sight, walking around terrain, I slowly walked from my spot, prepared to use a small jump across the tiny gap-

And releasing a loud groan as the hop was enough to make me lie on the ground as soon as I landed. Dammit... even a little jump hurts? I'll have to be extra careful then if I face that deadly lizard within the mountain. I'm not even sure how long my body will last without a moment's rest, as I can't let those mares out of my sight for too long.

Standing back up again, wincing at the sharp stabbing feeling in my back, my teeth gritted to prevent unleashing more curses.

But internally I was damning Specter to hell.

* * *

><p>To say that was cutting it close was a massive understatement; it's a good thing I was far away from the ponies, otherwise that small avalanche might have been the end of me. Luckily none of the falling rocks were anywhere near me when Fluttershy screamed in despair.<p>

But now my features were expressing both amusement and annoyance at the temporary inconvience, waiting patiently for the six mares to climb over the small dirty hill caused by the avalanche. At least this was an excuse for me to take a rest, and a sigh of relief escaped me as I lied down on my stomach carefully, allowing the pain to continue its mission to fade away.

I'll need all the energy I have if I was to face that dragon.

Hopefully I won't have to, but that gut feeling informed me that won't be the case. Not that I don't believe they were capable of beating the beast on their own, but if I can at least do something to prevent any major harm on any of them, then that'll just be as well. The plan right now was to sit back as Twilight and the others confronted the beast, hiding and analysing the area, see if anything can be used to my advantage in case the mares need help. If the dragon was sleeping inside the mountain, I could use those sharp rocks you see in every show dangling on the ceiling if there were any, or I could disable its flying capabilities by landing a boulder on its wings if it had any.

Speaking of wings, I haven't pondered it until now, but do dragons have to reach a certain age before they develop wings? A certain smiling baby lizard popped up my mind. Spike has no wings, or were there just a type wingless dragons in this world too-?

Oh they've already made it over the small hill. I'll wait a few minutes before following, standing up again after those minutes were up, my body aching but fortunately not as much as it were previous. That's an improvement.

* * *

><p>So, from the sound of things right above this rocky staircase I hid myself on, the entrance to where the dragon resided was right on that floor.<p>

Eavesdropping can do wonders, often leaving to grave misunderstandings or benefits. And so far what I'm gathering right now is above me Twilight and the rest were trying to convince a terrified Fluttershy to come with them into the cave, to persuade the giant beat to leave and sleep elsewhere, but to no avail. And during their conversation Fluttershy admitted why she was brave enough to face Nightmare Moon but not a dragon.

Well at least she had an excuse.

From my standing on the rocky stairs I gave a pitying look at thin air as the fives mares eventually failed in persuading their pegasus friend. Boy, no pressure on her. Jeez if I didn't know any better I'd almost call them inconsiderate of other's feelings, and that's coming from me.

At least, when I heard Twilight explain the plan to the others, I may not have to engage the dragon in either talks or combat anyway-

"S-Stardust?"

'My eyes widened in surprise as my head immediately turned to see, at the top of the stairs, Fluttershy looking at me with shock of her own. In the midst of my thoughts I mustn't have heard her footsteps. A shame really, I was impressed by how I was keeping up the stealth and managing to make it all the way here without submitting to the pain.

"Hey Fluttershy." I greeted her plainly as the yellow pegasus walked down to join, her expression then changing to that of concern when I grimaced at the aching. Yeah, I've been doing that a lot even when I'm just standing.

"Are you alright...?"

"Oh you know, still recovering from last night. Nothing special."

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"Staying behind while you girls have all the fun?" I finished the question jokingly, chuckling as she blinked. "I simply followed you all, in case you required backup if things got too intense. If I'm lucky, that might not be the case." I admitted to her. No point in stalling for lies now.

"Oh..."

...That's it? I raise a bemused brow. "Nothing to say? No lectures? Because that's the last thing I need right now, I'll tell you what." I felt some satisfaction for lifting a small smile on her features. My front hoof rubbed my side absent-mindedly, as an attempt of easing the pain. "So... sounds to me you don't want to face that dragon."

The pegasus then looked away at the statement, appearing ashamed. What, did she mistake it for an accusation? "Well I... I... I can't face-"

"You don't need to explain it to me." I cut her off gently, using that soft tone I used last time we spoke. "Nor do you have any reason to feel shame for your fear. I understand how you're going through right now."

Fluttershy turned back to me, expression of surprise again. "You do?"

I smirked humouredly. "What did you think I felt when I faced that Ursaminor the other night?"

"But... you got into a fight with him anyway." Fluttershy pointed out lightly, some confusion in her quiet tone.

How best to explain this...? Ah. "Fluttershy." I began softly, using a tone of voice rarely reserved for either soft-hearted people or my little sister. "What do you think courage is?"

"Erm... well, it's uh... facing something... bravely?" The yellow pegasus replied, clearly uncertain with her own answer.

"Close." I said gently, restraining the urge to reach out and place a hoof on her shoulder. So far I'm glad our voices weren't being overheard by the others, who sounded as though they were desperately attempting, and failing, to appease the giant dragon and get him to leave. Maybe I'll have a crack at it after I'm done with this. "True courage isn't about facing something and overcoming it; there's more to it than that my dear."

"Oh... well, what its it then...?" Fluttershy sounded genuinely intrigued.

I took a deep breath, leaning against the rocky wall for a moment to regain my breath. "True courage... is facing something, while you still fear it. Fighting to protect those you cherish even if fear is coursing through your body. That is the true meaning behind bravery."

Carefully pushing back from the wall, I smiled slightly at the yellow pegasus who was evidently taking my words in. "You don't have to face that dragon if you don't want to. I'll confront that beast should things get unpleasant."

Then there was protesting. "But, you're still hurt-!"

"Fluttershy." I interrupted again, this time more firmly while raising a hoof. "What happens to me... doesn't matter. The safety of you and the girls is far more important than my own. Just do my one simple favour, and don't get in my way. Can you dot hat, as one friend to another?" I requested gently, hoping this mare understands what I was saying.

Just as she was about to reply, probably to object to my words some more, no doubt thinking them as a horrible thing to say, the loud voice of another pegasus interjected. "Alright that's it!" We both looked up as the voice continued with finality in its tone. "We've tried persuasion, charm... whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!"

She's obviously serious. "Oh this I have to see." I said quietly before walking up with the nervous Fluttershy, peeking over the top of the staircase to the area above.

"Rainbow, no!" Twilight called out in futile protest. And despite the fact of the blue pegasus being my least favourite of the bunch... that didn't mean I wanted to see her get harmed.

A loud roar, mightier and more deadly than the one I kept hearing from the bear last night, caused Fluttershy to stiffen behind me and all hair on my body stand on end. The quickly defeated Rainbow Dash flew out of the cave and knocked down the others, who quickly recovered as another roar came out of the large cave.

I heard the yellow pegasus gasp as the gigantic awakened dragon finally emerged from its sleeping hole, and even though we're all in impeccable danger, I felt rather glad that they at least made the killer reptile look like a credit to its species. Coloured in red all over with the exception of the front yellow belly, red scales and yellow deadly eyes. I felt my hooves grasping the edge tighten as we saw the ponies quickly get beaten by a cloud of furious black smoke, somehow knocking them into a nearby rock and the impact shattering the thing.

Fluttershy's squeal for her friend then alerted the beast to our presence, as yellow dangerous eyes slowly turned to us. Ah cra- so much for discretion. I'll glare at the mare for it later.

"Fluttershy..." I whispered to the stunned pegasus beside me as the creature slowly advanced towards us. "Aid the others. I have an idea." A very stupid idea, but an idea nevertheless.

"What- Stardust no!" Fluttershy called out weakly as I revealed myself from the staircase fully, standing defiantly against the leering beast despite my limbs shaking a little in fear. Not for the fear of death or becoming dragon food.

But the fear of never seeing my family again...

And I find myself asking for the third time; why wasn't Celestia taking care of this?!

"Stardust?! What are you doing here?!" A shocked Twilight called out, but I ignored the dazed ponies and set my gaze on the beast, slowly walking sideways to keep the thing distracted enough for Fluttershy to reach her friends.

"You, yes you!" I called out to the irritated dragon, who seemed intelligent enough to comprehend words. "Your resting is causing a disturbance to nearby village. Might I suggest with the greatest respects that you sod off?" Yes I know that was the wrong thing to say, as apparent when I heard the gasp of Fluttershy while she flew to the damaged mares. But whatever it takes to keep the reptile's focus only on me.

The dragon growled in evident frustration, no doubt wishing it could sleep in peace. "I understand of your need to rest, my friend. I know what it's like to be constantly disturbed from your slumber by annoying females. You should meet my mother sometime." Then that'd be a competition of who can frighten me the most...

But my words seem to be taking effect, as the dragon had stopped leering at me and was now regarding its confronter warily. Good. I continued as more persuasion was put into my tone. "You are evidently an intelligent understandable dragon, therefore you must comprehend that your sleeping in the mountain is doing harm to innocent smaller fragile creatures. I kindly ask of you, as one living species to another, to please find a resting spot elsewhere, lest you cause more suffering to the weak and helpless."

I concluded with a respectful bow, wincing at the continuous aching as my brain screaming in protest for lowering my defences as such. If this doesn't work I'll have to resort to combat then, even if it'll be with just a little. Yet I don't see any black harmful smoke around me, ready to throw me off the cliff. Slowly I looked upwards, trying to maintain my composure as the beast was literally stroking its chin contemplatively, as if my words were something of his time to think about.

This... This might actually _work-! _

"Oh come on, he doesn't actually think that'll work does he?! That dragon is too stupid to understand anything!"

...I freaking hate you Rainbow Dash.

The giant lizard reared its head back at the insult, turning back to the recovering ponies and releasing a roar of rage. I don't blame it. But instead of expressing indignation, I felt nothing but panic and terror as the beats advanced on the scared others, ready to shoot more black smoke from its mouth and nostrils.

And just imaging the outcome, I felt my eyes narrow and features harden, this time fully ignoring the screaming protesting pain in my body as I quickly moved, running up the cold skin of the beast and jumping off the back, front right hoof clenched and reared backwards as the dragon turned at the foolish attacker.

Slam!

But I didn't stop there.

Quickly grabbing the other side of its nostrils after punching the surprised deadly predator directly in the face, I delivered a clean roundhouse kick to the other cheekbone, concluding with the last opportunity to uppercut the face as I fell downwards.

I grinned when I landed on all fours, despite the heavy wobbling of my legs from the pain I've suffered with using my tired aching body for such attacks, as the giant dangerous reptile recoiled its head back in disbelief and anger, returning to that deadly leer towards the bold stallion standing feet away from the rest.

So much for persuasion...

"What in tarnation was that?!" I heard the shocked voice of Applejack, feeling all eyes on me. I'll be wondering that myself after this is all over my dear.

"That was so incredibly awesome! Did you all see that?!" Pinkie Pie called out, more excited than frightened of all things.

"Twilight... did you know he could do that?" Rarity inquired, surprise evident in her tone.

"I... I didn't. First the Ursaminor, now this..." The stunned unicorn answered.

"We've even now Rainbow Dash." I called out in my deep panting, referring to the fact she saved my life the other night- what the... why am I seeing black covering the sides of my vision? The dragon hasn't even attacked yet-

"Stardust!" Numerous voices called out as I suddenly felt a blunt pain to my left side, throwing me across the area and landing in a rolling heap, my entire body making a symphony of agony at the swipe from the dragon while I was distracted by myself.

I didn't dodge; Piccolo would be disappointed.

Letting out a string of curses in the midst of my groaning, I felt the ground beneath me shake, indicating the unfinished dragon was approaching. Ah great.

As it took all my energy to stand back up, my body and brain demanding I lay back down to rest, I felt natural fear as the gigantic reptile looked down upon me, ready to finish off the prey who dared assault him.

So... this was the end huh-? Oh wait I almost forgot, this world won't let me die-

"How dare you..."

...What?

My exhausted head struggled to stay upwards at the sudden appearance of Fluttershy, who continued berating the dragon to my genuine shock. "How dare you!" Whoa! I blinked rapidly at the sudden boldness the yellow pegasus was now showing to the taken aback beast, as the small mare landed on its nose. "Listen here mister: just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully!"

Suddenly the brief memory of me defending Fluttershy during that griffon fiasco sprung to mind, and I couldn't resist the small smile on my face. She must have heeded my words...

"You may have huge teeth and sharp scales and snore-smoke and breathe fire, but you do not, I repeat, you do NOT hurt. My. Friends!" A round of applause for your favourite pegasus ladies and gentlemen! I felt a chuckle escape my battered body as I grinned in approval. So this must be that secret bravery she rarely displays... "You got that? ...Well?"

The giant killer dragon pouted, yes pouted, before it... _spoke. _"But the rainbow one and golden one hit me."

Oh bull-! That was my final thought before my body couldn't handle the pain anymore, and submitted to the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blackness. Blackness. Blackness.<p>

Nothing but blackness after the dream was concluded, barely remembering any of it.

"...should... up soon."

A voice? Sounded very familiar to me. As I return to the realm of reality multiple stabs of pain struck on all sides, causing my restful features to twist in displeasure. Lovely, I'm waking up to a world of pain, literally. And what's worse? That pesky sunlight assaulting my eyes again since I've been in Equestria.

Equestria... Ah yes.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the bright light- wait... wasn't there smoke covering the skies earlier? In my tired state my mind quickly reached the idea the matter has been resolved with already. But what happened... oh, I couldn't handle the pain any longer so I collapsed into unconsciousness. Wonderful.

My eyes carefully peeled up. If I'm in pain, that means I haven't become dragon chow... which also means-

"I wonder, while he's in this state after he wakes up, I can tidy his messy excuse of a mane without any protest." A certain white unicorn said from one end of the new bed I realised I was in. This wasn't my room either... and I'm surrounded by all six ponies, whose attention wasn't on me for the moment.

"You'll have to wait for a moment then Rarity; 'cause as soon as wakes up I'm gonna beat the livin' applesauce out of him!" Wow, violent much my fellow Earth Pony friend?

"I'll be sure never to wake up then..." I managed to force out hoarsely, gaining everyone's attention and instantly regretting it due to some screams of joy.

But thankfully Applejack quickly acted and prevented the ecstatic Pinkie Pie from attempting to glomp me, and my eyes looked from their happy and relieved faces to the room itself... colour and equipment tells me this was a hospital room.

Ah great...

"Stardust... you're awake." A quiet gentle voice stated.

"Astonishing perception Fluttershy." I managed to smirk admist the pain while the pegasus looked away abashed.

"How do you feel darling?" Rarity inquired gently.

"I've been better." I answered truthfully. The fact I'm taking all this pain in so well is both mysterious and quite disturbing.

"Well, it's about time you woke up!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed dramatically, throwing her arms up. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were for you?!"

"You shouldn't have been." I pointed out automatically, before wincing when attempting to sit up. Ow ow okay, not a great idea right now...

"Take it easy now, you're still severely injured." The calm concerned voice of Twilight said, and my eyes rolled to the right at the purple nearby unicorn in question, smiling at me in relief. "I'm so glad you're alright."

And for some reason those simple words were enough to ease the pain a little. As I smiled slightly back in gratitude, I then turned back to all the observing ponies. "What happened?"

Applejack obviously got the meaning. "Well after you fell down sugarcube, Fluttershy here managed to get the dragon to leave the mountain. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen her do." She inclined to the bashful pegasus, who was currently avoiding the approving looks of the others.

"Heck yeah!" The blue mare added. "She made the giant thing bawl like a big baby! It was awesome to watch!"

Did my exhausted mind hear her correctly? "It's true." Rarity confirmed upon seeing my doubtful expression. "The dragon shed quite a number of tears after being lectured by our brave friend here. Why, not even I had the gall to do such things. Today, Fluttershy truly became the most fearless of us all."

"Yep; it was superly duperly incredibly wonderfully awesome!" Of course Pinkie Pie would add in her two cents. "Oh, I know! We should throw a party, just to celebrate Fluttershy for standing up to that horrible dragon!"

But my attention remained fixed on the yellow pegasus, who still wasn't looking at any of us, but when glancing at my serious stare she swallowed her embarrassment and finally spoke. "I-I only did what I had to to protect my friends. I couldn't stand by and watch you all get eaten..."

"And we appreciate that Fluuttershy, we really do." Twilight said kindly.

The small smile on her face grew. "But... really it's all thanks to you, Stardust, for giving me that advice at the mountain."

I shurgged, immediately regretting such upon flinching in pain... oh I just noticed now I was wearing casts. Wonderful, but no reason to ruin the moment now. Tearing my eyes from the white bandages I simply said. "I didn't do anything."

"That's not true." The disagreeing yellow shy pegasus shook her head, pointing at me. "You said to me that true bravery is standing up to someone even when you're still afraid. Well I was afraid, but you made me realize it was okay to be scared and still stand up against anyone who wants to hurt your friends. So.. thank you Stardust. I mean it."

For one of those few times, I found myself speechless. Fluttershy would've bravely defied the dragon anyway, but... the fact she was insinuating I had been a source of encouragement for her against the killer beast filled me with a sense of accomplishment and pride.

You know what, who cares if I lost to that dragon? Who cares if I contributed little-to-nothing during that confrontation? Who cares if my own attempts failed? This felt like a victory for me more than anything else at the moment.

"...If you girls don't mind, I'd like to be on my own for a while. There are some things I need to dwell upon." Like how and where that inexplicable strength used first against the griffon, then the Ursaminor, and now the dragon came from, for starters.

"Of course." Rarity nodded. "Come along then girls, Stardust needs his rest; it has been an eventful day after all."

"Agreed." Applejack also nodded, before suddenly raising a firm brow at me. "But don't think you won't be hearin' the end of this from me sugar." No doubt referencing to my reckless behaviour earlier.

"I look forward to it." I said calmly as the orange pony scoffed lightly, before looking at the leaving yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy." I called out quickly as the others were heading to the far door, as she glanced over to me in question. Call it a felling; this juts needs to be said.

"I'm proud of you, for today. Thank you for saving my life." Was all that was said, nodding at her then dismissively, restraining the pride to show on my features as the shy Fluttershy walked out with a bright smile on her face.

Feeling one remaining presence after the others left, I sighed. Well, may as well get this over with. "And then there were two." I pointed out lightly, turning to the nearby Twilight, my smile dropping instantly at the frown on her face.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"...I know."

"You followed us even though you were still recovering from your injuries."

"Indeed."

"You tried to fight a dragon, despite your injuries."

"Correct."

"And yet, even when now you are in a hospital, you still take all this lightly."

"Let's just say I view matters entirely different than others." I shrugged, despite learning I shouldn't do so in this state the hard way again.

Twilight then looked down and shook her head in evident disbelief. "You are such a surreal pony."

"Nothing new there, I assure you."

"Just what were you thinking?!" I blinked at the sudden change of tone. Okay I wasn't anticipating this. "Do you have any idea how worried we were, how I was, when you recklessly threw yourself at the dragon and almost gotten turned yourself into dragon food?! Never have I met a pony so... so... foolish!"

I frowned. You think I'll be taking all this in without any kind of fire on my part? As if. "I only followed you all in case of backup, should your negotiation tactic not work. And look and behold; it _didn't _work." Two can play this game.

"You attacked the dragon, though I can approve over your attempt to get the dragon to see reason beforehand, without a single concern for yourself. How reckless are you?"

"Only when it's necessary."

"There was nothing _necessary_ about that!"

"What would you rather I have done; allow you and the others to become a dragon's next meal?"

"We were handling the situation just fine-"

"Clearly, as seen when you were all blasted into a rock, stunned and prepared to be a reptile's next cuisine!"

"Even so, what you did today was probably the foolish thing I've ever seen you do."

"Saving your lives?" You know, in the midst of my own frustrations, I'm beginning to enjoy this; I rather like this tempered side of Twilight. That's two secret sides of two ponies I've witnessed today. "You're welcome, by the way."

"For what, nearly getting yourself killed?!"

"With the fact it stalled the dragon from finishing you all off, yes!"

"Do you any concern for your own life whatsoever?!"

"NO, BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!"

The purple unicorn's mouth fell open, obviously shocked by my outburst, and I felt just as surprised. That... that wasn't suppose to come out. My brain quickly resorted to making me take deep breaths for calmness, as I and Twilight were busy staring at one another with no idea what to say. And for once I was grateful to be intruded by someone, as a clear throat caught our attention.

"Excuse me for interrupting." The obvious doctor pony said, looking sincerely embarrassed for some reason. "But I must request for you top leave for the moment, Miss Sparkle, while I check on my patient."

A long pause before the mare said quietly. "Of course... I hope you get better soon Stardust."

Oh seriously? "Twilight." I called out, but it was futile as she left the room without looking back, evidently upset. Well done Stardust, well really freakin' done. You made one pony leave the room happy, then another saddened. You deserve a medal for equally balancing out things.

Yeah that was my special talent...

Huh, never thought of it that way...

"So then, Mr. Balance." The male equine brought me out of my thoughts, smiling at me while approaching as though I was a fragile piece of equipment. "I'm Dr.-"

"I could care less; cut the patronizing talk and just get on with it." I fiercely cut him off with no regret. Instead feeling guilt I shouldn't be feeling for that second argument I've had with the purple unicorn yet...

* * *

><p>"Remember, not a single spot goes unclean." I said to the hard-working colts, quite pleased with the effort they were putting into. "I want this tree fully polished before the day is done."<p>

"Yes sir!" They chorused obediently, glad themselves to be serving their extraterrestrial 'master'. Well not that I think of them as my new servants, perish the thought. But I can't lie and state I'm not taking some enjoyment out of this. As soon as I was able to move about again after the last few days trapped in St. Bore Hospital, my immediate mission was to deliver the full course of punishment on the two colts for the Ursa fiasco.

This time they were being punished with me gaining their parent's permission.

If they do well, maybe I'll bake some brownies as rewards for their efforts... ah hell I'll bake brownies anyway just for the sake of it. I missed doing such for the last five years, and quite frankly I always enjoyed it. Not even this cast on my front left limb supported by a cane will stop me.

"You sure you should be walking around like this?" Spike asked in concern next to me as I observed Snips and Snails clean the wood outside the house.

I shrugged indifferently. "Eh, one damaged leg and a few broken ribs won't stop me. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He replied, obviously unconvinced. "But I don't know if Twilight'll believe that."

No I imagine she wouldn't. "I'll handle whatever exaggerate worry she throws at me."

"I don't think she exaggerates about worrying for her friend."

The scene at the hospital replayed in my mind, causing a snort. "Oh I don't know about that." Fortunately no such re-enactments occurred during my return to the library.

Unfortunately, Twilight has given me nothing but the silent treatment upon my return. At least, that's what I assume she's doing.

Yes apparently our petty argument days ago reward me with nothing but her silence, only nods of acknowledgement then ignoring me ever since my discharge from the hospital. Does this bother me? Not in the slightest.

"Did something happen between you two; ever since you came back she hasn't even said a word to you." Spike then inquired, rather hesitantly as though it were a sore subject to me.

I cocked my head. "A trivial spat back at the hospital when I woke up. She'll eventually get over it I'm sure, give it a few days at most."

"If I didn't know any better, punishing Snips and Snails when she's already done that would look like you're just spiting her."

I scoffed humourously. "Spite, moi? Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, season five will be shown on the fourth of April. Pretty exciting huh? Well I hope you all enjoy it; I still have tons of catching up to do before I even reach there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tune in for the next one. Will Twilight speak to Stardust again? Will Spike learn more about the world his alien visitor comes from? Will Stardust ever discover where this constant strength he keeps using is coming from? And how will Stardust react, next time, as two ponies spend the night inside the library? Find out next time! <strong>


	9. Chapter Eight: Think Before You Speak

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. In addition I do not own any parody song(s) used in this chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for helping me with making sure my friends are all tucked away, safe and sound until that awful storm goes away, Stardust."<p>

I glanced over my shoulder, shrugging indifferently. "Again, it was my pleasure, Fluttershy." Before looking back and carefully placing the blanket over the tiny woodland creatures, all blinking up at me blankly. Looking after some animals wasn't as hard as I first suspected; it was almost as similar as taking care of my dog back home. "Though still I remain puzzled that you would ask me of all peo- ponies to assist you."

"Oh, well." I heard the shy voice approach me. "I thought it would be nice of me to return the favour, after you helped me back at that mountain."

I scoffed lightly. "That was weeks ago." And my limb and ribs have been fully healed just a few days ago, just in time afterwards when the yellow pegasus knocked on my door, nervously requesting my help in securing her animals safely from the oncoming storm.

I had nothing better to do anyway, aside from frustratingly trying to write something with a quill and a hand without fingers, Spike was away on some mission to Canterlot and Twilight was still acting as though I didn't exist anyhow, so I thought 'what the hell?' "You already returned it by saving my life, remember?"

"Oh... y-yes of course!" I couldn't resist the small smirk as the shy Fluttershy flustered to my left. "O-Oh, nicely done Stardust. Shh... it's okay little ones. You will be safe here until that nasty storm passes." She soothed the various fragile animals, while I took a step back to observe her do her magic.

Such an admirable trait, selflessly taking up everyday of one's time just to take care of every woodland creature one comes across. My eyes could see nothing but animals all around the interior of her infested house, all cuddled up and cosy. How does Fluttershy put up with them, especially in any rabidness or mating season? Hopefully if I ever help her out like this again I'll find out about neither.

"Are you sure you've never taken care of animals before?" Fluttershy then turned to me curiously.

I shrugged again. "Well I do have a pet dog back in my homeland - well more of a puppy - so-"

A gasp interrupted me. "A puppy?" I nodded in amusement. "That's adorable! What's he like? Does he have a name? How old is he? What breed is he?"

"He's a she. A troublemaker. Her name is Scout. She's about two years old. And a cross-breed." I answered in the same order she asked.

"She sounds wonderful; I would love to meet her sometime- oh, it's starting." The yellow pegasus pointed out to the window, and my eyes followed to see that indeed the first droplets of rain was falling... and my smile grew all the more.

"Well then." I began politely, already marching to the front door. "It was lovely helping you out, Fluttershy." What wasn't lovely was getting my hooves on these filthy animals, but I won't comment that. "But I'm afraid I must go back now."

"Of course." The smiling mare nodded to me, as that white bunny on top of her head waved at me in farewell. "We could... do this again sometime." She finished before quickly looking away, a red hue appearing across her features.

Was she really that embarrassed to even ask such a thing?

"I look forward to it." I replied whole-heartedly. I mean sure I may act rather crass or blunt to the others sometimes, but I don't think even the most cold-hearted person can find it in them to behave rude against that pegasus.

"Will you be alright on your way back going through the storm?"

"My dear, I _welcome_ the storm." I nodded in farewell to Fluttershy and the woodland creatures before exiting the house, quickly closing the door before a draft enters.

And as the growing wind caressed my face and rain pelted me, my smile grew into a grin. By God how I've missed such weather.

* * *

><p><em>Now this is a story all about how <em>

_my life got flipped turned upside-down. _

_I'd like to take a little moment just sit right there, _

_I'll tell you all about how I became a pony in Equestria. _

* * *

><p>Many believe that England was known more for being the most cloudy and rainy country in all the world, the majority of the weather nothing but storms and then snow for the winter. That was always a misconception. While it's true my country had quite a large part of raining going on, there was an equal time of sunny days alongside it.<p>

Yet I felt never so closer to home as I walked through the stormy town, the grin never wiping from my face as harsh rain landed all over my head and cape protecting the rest of my dry body, though not for longer as the dark blue fabric wasn't soak-proof. But that mattered little to me as I enjoyed my stroll while the town's citizens were busy hiding themselves away from the beautiful weather.

I _love _rain.

I really do. I can't explain the details of why I hold such fondness over this particular weather; I just enjoy whenever it's like this. Many back home often acted ungrateful to the wonderful weather; forgetting that rain is one part of what's keeping us alive. No rain means no water. And a thunderstorm? Icing on the cake.

And I have no one to complain to me about letting my hair become so soaked by the falling water.

Ah. there was the library now. Better not keep the mistress waiting; not that she apparently cared right now I won't allow Twilight's childish silent treatment to get the best of me, I will linger outside as long as I please until going into the house.

...Okay good to go.

The grin still plastered on my features as I returned into the house, the door open widely for some reason, I immediately called out humourously upon waltzing in. "Honey I'm home." Before proceeding to close the door. "Have you seen the weather? Completely fantas- what the hell?"

My amusement changed to bemusement at the sight before me; a certain white unicorn applying some green stuff onto Twilight's face. And an orange Earth Pony observing in evident disbelief. "Now wait just a gon darn minute!" Applejack spoke in a voice of annoyance. "Ya make me wash the mud off my hoofs, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over your faces?"

"Silly." Rarity chided her. "This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion." Before noticing me feet away. "Ahh Stardust, I was wondering what took you so long."

"Rarity, Applejack." I nodded in greeting, still wondering what the hell they're doing here, shaking the water out of my fur like you see a dog do. What can I say? These kind of opportunities don't last long. I shrugged at the disapproving gaze given to me by the white unicorn in turn.

"We're giving each other makeovers!" Twilight then said, still blatantly ignoring my presence with a squeeing noise. Since when did she care about good-looking appearances? "We have to do it; it says so in the book."

"'Slumber one-oh-one.'" Applejack read aloud the floating book shown to her. "'Everything you need to-' oh hey, would ya look at the time? I gotta skedaddle on home quick, I'm powerfully late for a uh, um- goodnight!" And then the sound of the mighty thunder roared, causing the Earth Pony to halt from leaving, to my amusement. "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell..."

So... they're having a slumber party, from my understanding? ...Eh, sure, why not? "Well." I then said, gaining their attention. "As long as you all don't involve my room in your sleepover shenanigans, then I'm okay with this. Now, if you'll be excusing me, I'm off to enjoy the spectacle that is the storm from my room."

"Hooray slumber party!" I heard the ecstatic Twilight say while I walked by. Seriously, a book on how to conduct a proper sleepover? I didn't need such a thing when I was a child...

"Stardust dear." Rarity called out as I reached the first stair step, looking back in question. "You don't have to feel left out you know, despite you being a boy, why not join in on our little slumber extravaganza?"

"...A tempting offer." I replied with amusement as Applejack was blanching in disgust at the makeup Rarity was applying to her. "But I'm afraid someone might oppose the idea of I joining in your lovely party."

The white unicorn blinked. "Why, who would object having a friend join in the fun?" She asked in disbelief while planting two cucumbers over the orange mare's eyes.

In answer I glanced at the purple mare who was avoiding my look, focusing instead on that ridiculous guidebook. "Who indeed." Before continuing up the staircase to my room.

If this storm was going to occur all night, then I won't be able to sleep. My sensitive ears will pick up on anything. Plus the possible high laughter and enjoyment the girls would be having downstairs wouldn't help me get my beauty sleep either... implying I've ever had such thing as a beauty sleep.

* * *

><p>Ohoho this is just grand!<p>

Never have I bore witness to such a sight. This thunderstorm has got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed since arriving in Equestria. The lights were off, and I was just sitting here on the floor in the middle of the room enjoying the show.

So far no screams or loud laughter from downstairs, which was good so it provides no distractions for me. And I think my tail is wagging side to side... clearly expressing my joy at the thunderstorm. Obviously the lightning rod has been placed on top of the house, otherwise I would get that unpleasant smell of fire. The rain and wind was getting all the more harsher, as multiples leaves landed straight on the glass I was observing from-

Oh, what do you know, screaming.

I sighed in disdain before instantly getting on my feet and running out of the room, heading straight to where the three mares were. It might be a false alarm, but it doesn't hurt to check.

"What happened?" I asked sternly upon entering the room, quickly looking around. No sign of a struggle or anything dangerous, despite Applejack and Rarity holding onto each other tightly for some reason, then letting go upon realizing their positions. "I heard screaming; is everyone alright?"

"Ghost story: check."

...Oh. I frowned in annoyance before proceeding to return up the stairs back to where the real excitement was, before a classy voice called out. "Oh wait, Stardust, it was sweet of you to check on us like that; perhaps you also know a ghost story or two."

I threw the unicorn a stare. It was kind of what she's trying to do, but wasn't it already made clear someone didn't want me around? I was about to voice as much before Applejack added. "Yeah, maybe you know a good story that'll really spook somepony out."

Very, very tempting. "I do know some stories." I answered slowly. "But I'm afraid they would all make sure you'll never sleep peacefully again." My own kind is capable of stomaching many of these horrors, but I'm not too sure about ponies being able to do the same.

"Oooh, so you're saying you know some tales scarier than Twilight's Headless Horseman story?" Rarity inquired.

I immediately scoffed at the title of what the purple mare apparently told them. "Headless Horseman? Child's play. I have more terrifying stories that I've not merely heard, but witnessed too."

"Oh?" And she speaks to me at last! Twilight finally turned from the book and raised a brow at me. "I highly doubt that."

My frown deepened. "You'd be surprised my dear."

"Surprise me then."

...Ah to hell with it; the thunderstorm wasn't going anywhere sometime soon from what I gathered. "Very well." I replied smoothly to the evident challenge. "But don't come crying to me when this tale haunts you at night for the rest of eternity." And as the other two ponies sat down comfortably, a hesitant Twilight joining in, I walked towards the three and took a seat of my own, clearing my throat to tell the tale... of the stallion in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Then you place one marshmallow on top of the chocolate, Make sure it's centred; that's critical, and then carefully put another perfectly squared cracker on the top. Annnd done, ta-da!" Rarity concluded her instruction on creating a 'perfect' smore from a few feet away, while my gaze remained fixed on the outside storm.<p>

"Oooh!" Was the intelligent Twilight really looking at a smore in awe? I released a small snort at the melodramatic attitude the unicorn had been acting tonight.

Well, I was impressed with the three, they handled that ponified version of the tale of Slenderman rather well. I even voiced as such when they weren't cowering underneath a table or something. But I did gain some satisfaction to the two guests admitting my tale was much more frightening in thought than the headless horseman; Twilight even reluctantly agreed the prospect of a faceless stallion wandering the Everfree Forest at night sounded more terrifying, but expressed annoying, yet also understandable doubt that I've seen such horror with my own eyes.

And to Twilight's further reluctance, Rarity insisted I stick around for their smore making, even when I kept declining the repeated offer politely, but in the end I gave in simply just to get this over with. And during this time I've noticed some hostility between the white unicorn and orange Earth Pony. What was the source behind this sudden dislike of one another? Honestly I could care less. I might almost consider it as bad as the hostility Twilight has been showing me these last few weeks.

Seriously, what did I do to make her act so cold towards me? Surely that petty argument we had back at that hospital wasn't the cause?

"Now ya just eat 'em!" Ah, a proper guide to eating smores by Applejack. I smirked while imagining from the munching sounds the Earth Pony just devouring the treat like any other person would, to Rarity's disgust. And to top it off a loud burp. Five stars Applejack.

"Ugh, you could _at least_ say 'excuse me'."

"Oh I was just about to but then you interrupted me! ...Pardon."

You know, with the roaring storm outside and some animosity behind me, right now I'm just glad to be here. Right now anyway. I wonder how my family is doing anyway. I must have been gone for over a month now, they must be worried sick about me... my little sister must be continuously crying her eyes out, praying for the return of her eldest brother...

...Dammit, I need to get back home soon.

"Smores: check." I then heard Twilight list off that activity. "Now the next item of fun we have to do is... truth or dare!" My ears then perked instantly at the sound of that rather fun game, looking at the two guests. Truth or dare? Oh this should be good-

"I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change."

"Oh yeah?" Oh here we go. "Well I dare Rarity to lighten' up, and stop obsessin' over every. Last. Little. Detail. For a change."

"Uh-huh. I think the _truth_ of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to detail." Where's my popcorn?

"And _I _ think the truth is _somepony _oaught to quit with their fussin' so that some of us can get things done!"

"Erm, I don't think this is how the game's suppose to work-"

I scoffed loudly at Twilight's words. "You're right, but this also provides some entertainment. By all means ladies, continue arguing."

"No wait!" From the corner of my eye the purple unicorn started speaking outloud the words in that ludicrous book of hers. "'You have to give an honest answer to any question or do what anypony dares you to do."

"Oh?" I cast her a look. Well since she wants to play by the rules. "Alright then Twilight, why don't you be truthful with me then: what's the reason behind your childish attitude with me these past few weeks?"

In answer she raised a disbelieving brow. "Childish? I was never being childish-"

"Oh no?" I quickly cut Twilight off, my glare matching her own. "The silent treatment? The lack of acknowledging my own presense ever since I returned from the hospital? Pretending I wasn't here by focusing on your books and studies?"

"Um... now Stardust, Twilight, I'm not sure if this is the right time for whatever it is you two are going through." Rarity voulunteered to be the voice of reason, but our attention was completely focused on one another. Twilight then spoke as if the other unicorn said nothing.

"I have my reasons-"

"Then enlighten me."

"W-Well I... I..." My glare hardened as she quickly looked away, obviously trying to conjure up an excuse. "Y-You disobeyed me by following us to that mountain!"

I raised a brow. "'Disobeyed you'? First off my dear, you never ordered me to stick around in the library. And secondly, who are you to believe you can order me around? ...You have no idea why you've been ignoring me lately, is that it?" I guessed, and that suspicion appeared to be true after a moment's pause.

Then Twilight answered, sounding more calmer than earlier. "This isn't really the time-"

"Quite the contrary; I can think of no finer time to discuss this!"

"It's complicated-"

Another scoff escaped me. "Complicated enough to make me feel like an outcast (more than I already was). I see." Perhaps I was being far too unfair here.

"No, that's not what I..." The unicorn rubbed her forehead irritably, and I managed to catch the soft words. "Why are you so infuriating...?"

That does it. All bets are off. "Why am _I _so frustrating?" My voice raised higher with every word, and from the side the other two ponies took a few steps back, I almost forgot they were even here. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You're the one who has been acting so irritating lately, blatantly feigning acknowledgement of my presence. Was it something I said? Was it something I did apart from 'disobeying you'? Tell me!"

"Alright I will!" Twilight finally snapped at me, and I raised a brow at the heated tone. "Ever since Princess Celestia asked me to give you food and shelter into my library you've been nothing but a puzzle to me; a puzzle I've been trying to figure out, without much success I might add! You knew about Nightmare Moon's return, and you knew what the sixth Element of Harmony was. You know how that stampede Applejack prevented happened. You somehow knew it was Trixie who was visiting Ponyville."

"I never claimed to know about Moon's return-"

"And even when I think I've got you figured out, you pull some stupid stunts, some that almost got you killed! Never mind the fact that it takes a lot of my magic to even concentrate it on you, not just me but the unicorns at the hospital as well, and I can't figure out why! You happily threw yourself into danger without any clear sense of reason!"

"You were all in danger; I acted accordingly-"

"You managed to fight off an Ursaminor AND a dragon with just your bare hoofs! And then, back at the hospital, you tell me you have no concern for your own being whatsoever! You dismissed mine and the girl's worries as though they mattered little to you!"

"I don't even see why you bother-!"

"And finally, imagine my surprise upon learning that Spike is obviously hiding something, something I have a feeling he knows about you that I don't. You are such a frustrating pony to deal with; so reckless and negative and thoughtless of your own life!"

I took that moment, while she was pausing for breath, to process her words fully, before my teeth grind together and I glared angrily at her, my own hooves walking on their own accord as we approached one another face-to-face. "So let me get this straight..." I began in a harsh whisper. "You're throwing your own anger out on me, simply because you are dooming your own curiosity. Is that it?"

Th's what e I'm such an enigma and danger to myself she's made about it? Maybe if Twilight minded her own business none of this would be happening.

As she said nothing, purple eyes staring right back at me instead, telling me all I needed to know, I finally sighed in irritation before being the first to turn away. "You're a fool Twilight." I remarked. This argument... was beneath me. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room." I'm done here anyhow.

"Stardust..." I heard a weak voice behind say as I moved towards the way back to my temporary room, halting my feet for just a moment. "I-I'm sorry... I just... you..."

"Don't bother Twilight." I curse the trace of defeat in my own tone. "You're completely right about me, everything you said was spot on. I'm sorry for being an inconvenience to your slumber party. To be honest... I'm a mystery even to myself."

This conversation was over, I returned to the staircase, not even glancing at Rarity and Applejack, both who were simply staring at us, stunned at the heated argument. At least now with me gone they can continue their own little petty argument. But my hoofs clenched while I walked upwards as I heard Applejack not-so-quietly whisper to the white unicorn. "I think we've watched somethin' way too personal..."

* * *

><p>You know, at first I was enjoying the extraordinary show outside that was the first and biggest thunderstorm I've seen since I've been trapped in this world. But now I only feel the raging weather was a perfect reflection of my current mood, as I heard lightning roar and felt the white light illuminating my face for a brief second while I paced back and forth in my frustration.<p>

That damn mare... that she would have the gall to...

And here I believed only Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would be the sources of irritation while I was in Ponyville. But no, somehow that stubborn purple unicorn, my favourite pony period, in fact, somehow managed to get on my nerves just as much. How? How has this even happened? Twilight Sparkle somehow managed to become a pain in the arse for me. just goes to show even the most intelligent ones can act like the dumbest people in existence.

God how I could use some coca-cola right about now, that'd get rid of this growing headache.

And yet, somewhere admist that anger and disbelief at how the purple unicorn believed she can just look into these matters and expect promising results, I knew Twilight was right about a few things. I was aware that villainous mare was going to return, I was aware what the sixth Element of Harmony (speaking of which I haven't seen those powerful objects for a while now), and I predicted Trixie's visit to Ponyville very accurately.

I should've been more careful, there wasn't any anticipation that Twilight, the most studious thoughtful mare in all of Equestria, would note those little details like that. She's a lot clever than I expected of her, which was quite a lot. But some things said during her little uncharacteristic tirade were also details I have been pondering about.

I stopped my pacing and lifted my front right hoof, inspecting the clear gold darkened by the night. Just how was I able to hold back that Ursaminor and the dragon in the mountain? I've never worked out... okay not true I do _some_ exercises here and there but not enough that'd make me capable of almost defeating some titanic beasts. It makes sense how Twilight would try to also find out more about this sudden boost of strength.

And what was all that 'too hard to concentrate magic on me' about? A memory back to when Twilight fixed my teeth, and straight after the mare looked a little exhausted, passing it off as having exerted too much magic among other things that day on her part. Was she implying that a little magic wouldn't work on me or something? Or was that just a simple fabrication; another excuse for more ammunition to fire at me during our argument?

Well... whatever the reason, that's the third quarrel we've had against each other ever since the whole griffon incident. And some gut feeling of mine says it won't be the last. Jesus even other female species apart from humans can be so complicated to deal with... perhaps it'd be best if I stayed out of the house for a while, let thing boil down a little-

My body immediately jumped as the ground around me shook, following a loud rumble that sounded its origins wasn't too far.

* * *

><p>Checking downstairs was a waste, they weren't even there, so I immediately looked for the second place they'd be which would be Twilight's bedroom, finding the door already open as I rushed towards it, feeling the harsh drafts of the outside storm.<p>

Gotta check gotta check gotta check!

"Twilight?" My mouth almost yelled her name on its own accord, as I halted in place at the sight of a giant-arse tree covering up part of the room, various branches and leaves being blown in. Rarity and Applejack seemed to fine; one trying to find some warmth by hiding under a book while the other was looking a bit in shame. The tree that had evidently fallen through the window appeared to be covering not just some of the shelves and wooden floor, but where Twilight's bed I presumed to be was-

Oh God!

"Twilight!" I immediately called out, a sense of panic and dread rising sickly in my stomach. No no no no no no! My hooves headed to the tree itself, and I had the urge to just rip apart this damn now-lifeless big plant piece by piece just to make sure Twilight was alright-

"Stardust? I'm right here." My head snapped, looking instantly at the purple unicorn whose head was sticking out of the leaves, looking at me in confusion.

...Well, that was pointless of me.

Regardless I sighed in relief by saying in annoyance. "Thank God; don't worry me like that!" Jesus...

Twilight's next words then caused me to realise exactly what I was even saying to her. "You were worried...?"

But any common sense right now was substituted by irritation. "Of course I was! Why wouldn't I be?" ...Ah Christ. She was looking at me with an obvious mixture of relief, incredulity, confusion and, what she should only be feeling right now, gratitude. I forcibly swallowed my nervousness, but that didn't help the matter how needlessly awkward this moment was getting...

"I hate to interrupt such a romantic moment, we have a real crisis that needs to be dealt with first!" That snapped me out of this ridiculous stupor I was in. now I can just glare at the white unicorn in disdain for implying I would ever engage in any kind of romance with a pony.

"I'm mighty sorry Twilight." Applejack then stated, as though it was her fault the tree had fallen into the library in the first- wait a minute... no, no I shouldn't be surprised. I sighed in exasperation; it probably must've been an attempt on her part to show off.

"Well... em no it's not okay!" That rather weak outburst incited me and the orange Earth Pony to look at Twilight in question. "There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom! And the book doesn't say anything about having a tree branch in your slumber party." Again with the stupid guidebook-?!

Whoa hold up, this was just a tree _branch? _

"Well if it's just a tree branch." I pointed out. "Then we should have no problem in getting rid of it."

"At least-" Twilight continued as though I said nothing, inciting a justifiable eye roll from yours truly. "- I haven't found that entry yet."

And while Applejack was clearly off to have another go at Rarity, I walked towards the purple unicorn and said calmly, as someone must use their head with a situation like this. "Twilight, you can just use your magic to get the tree branch out, yes?"

"Give me a moment; I just need to check the list." The unicorn replied in worry, still looking through that dumb book as though it'll provide answers. "Looking... looking..." I sighed in irritation. If this doesn't get dealt with soon... then... actually I think the only problem with this is just Twilight and the girls having to sleep elsewhere; we could just get the branch out in the morning after the storm is over.

"Stardust, help me out here!" I heard Applejack call out, and I had walk forward and lean over the branches to see her pointlessly attempting to get the branch out her own way. "Use those muscles of yours!"

Muscles? What mus- ahh. "I'll see what I can do." I replied before walking over the many piles of leaves and twigs, wincing at the filth I was walking on before arriving at the front. Well I could grab the end of the whole branch and pull, shoving the whole thing out of the small window... just how did it all fit in anyhow?

"Rarity for pony's sake!" The Earth Pony called out to the quiet unicorn as I set to work.

My hoofs found one end of the unrealistic giant branch and held on. And... heave! Heave hoo! ...Heave for God's sake! ...Heave hoo? What the hell?! Why wasn't it working?! Where's that strength I had when I fought those beasts?! Now I was trying to pull with all my might, albeit to no success. What. The. Hell?!

"Stardust, stop messin' around!" My eyes instantly shot a glare at the ordering Applejack.

"It's not as simple as it looks!" I argued back before returning my gaze to the pile of leaves my arms were stuck into. Come on... why wasn't it working?!

"Look, Rarity... I'm sorry alright?"

"...What was that?"

...No...

"I said I'm sorry!" In the midst of my frustration, I overheard the two ponies talk. "I should've listened when you noticed this here branch would end up!" So this WAS Applejack's fault. Again, no big surprise.

But what was surprising was the fact they're doing this RIGHT NOW!

"Your annoyin' attention to detail would've saved us from this whole mess! But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dead fussy, pickin' up all those little things, and helpin' us pick up the one big thing that really matters... please!"

Oh come on are you all for real?!

"B-But I'll get all icky!"

"RARITY'S FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I couldn't restrain my frustration any longer, my own anger at my apparent inability to move this branch being thrown in all directions. I finally let go from my obviously futile attempts and stared at the shocked pair, taking a deep breath to calm my boiling nerves before continuing. "Please, just help us out here. You are capable, I know you are. You can wash yourself up later. Assist us with this little crisis, and I'll bake you all brownies for breakfast if that's what it takes."

"What he meant to say was: ickyness is a side-effect of hard work." Applejack then added. No I didn't. "But y'all need to get over it! On all accounts I know me and Stardust can't handle this all by ourselves. We need your help..."

...Well, since they're doing this, I suppose there couldn't be a worse time than now to throw out my share of sentimental garbage. "Twilight!" I called out, despite her not being in my current line of sight and ignoring the other two mares looking at me in question. But I imagined she heard me anyway. "I'm sorry for earlier, for causing that unnecessary argument a few hours ago and back at the hospital. I had no intention in causing you irritation or grief, and I never wanted to make it seem as though you and the other's worries over me meant nothing to me. I wish I can be fully truthful with you, I really do, but..."

My eyes cast down for a second as my mind reeled on what to continue that trail of thought with. "I'm just... sorry, okay? I'll leave this house if I'm such an inconvenience to you."

As my sappy speech, which I'm rather ashamed of myself to even use concluded, I then jumped in shock and blinked as the large branch suddenly transformed before my very eyes, tiny resemblances of trees taking its place. And with a full vision of sight it was revealed that Rarity was the cause behind it, gently placing the small pieces down with her own magic.

And behind I felt the wind finally cease in assaulting the room, as obviously Applejack closed it- hang on, if the tree branch didn't smash through the window (which would explain how that wasn't any broken glass anywhere), how did the tree branch get through?

"Ugh! Oh, I look awful!" Rarity then announced, and I shook my head at the sight. I'll save such questions for later, right now I think we all deserve a rest after solving out this catastrophe... I sighed in tiredly. Well this was a rather hectic night.

On the plus side it was rather eventful...

"Stardust?" Oh Christ I almost forgot. Slowly my turned to the purple unicorn walking towards me, staring at me with an expression I couldn't decipher, which could mean just bout anything because I wasn't an expert on reading one's face.

"Yes Twilight-?" I cut myself off at the sudden embrace the unicorn proceeded to give me, and my body stiffened at the touch. What... what was she...?

She released before I could recover to return the hug, smiling at me warmly for the first time in a while, and just seeing it caused something inside me to burn... in a good way. "I'm sorry too... for taking out my anger on you, and for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong."

Uhh no. "Now hang on there my dear, it was my fault for acting so impulsive and causing you to worry and be curious about me from the start." I reminded her gently, rubbing the back of my neck for no clear reason.

"Still I shouldn't have tried to find out more about you without asking first-"

"I don't blame your inquisitive nature, I would've done the same-"

"It was my own frustration that made me yell at you like that-"

"I lost my composure, throwing needless irritation at you for no reason-"

"You have no reason to apologize to me."

"Neither do you... hmm?"

Both our heads turned to the snickering two ponies observing from afar. Both from their clear entertainment and smirks I immediately identified what was going on in their filthy minds which incited my disapproving glare, but that just made Applejack's expression more smug. I swear to God they need a good scolding.

"Ooh these are pretty! Did you make these Rarity?" The hasty tone had me glance at the flushing purple unicorn look at the small work of art the white mare made.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a mighty fine slumber party." Applejack announced happily at the front door, as both she and Rarity were being seen out by Twilight the following morning. Meanwhile I was busy continuing my small task in standing on two legs again.<p>

"I must concur." The classy voice of Rarity added. "I do hope we have another one soon. You and Stardust have both been such gracious hosts."

"Oh I don't know about that." I was quick to say from the other end of the library.

"We look forward to having you over again." Twilight stated, before an obviously enthusiastic idea popped up. "Oh, next time we can ask Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to join us!"

Uhh... "You do that with the latter two I'm going to sleep outside." I vowed seriously, shrugging at Twilight's amusing look thrown at me, causing my body to return on all four legs. Thirty-six seconds. Well it was a major improvement.

"And thank you again, Stardust, for baking us these brownies. I'm sure my dear Sweetie Belle will adore them." Rarity said gratefully over Twilight's shoulder, holding up the bag filled with the treats in question. .

"As will Apple Bloom." Applejack added, both grinning at me as though I've done them a great service. Well I did say I'd make those brownies after last night's incident.

"Don't overdue it ladies." I said jokingly, watching them leave with a genuine smile plastered on my features as Twilight waved at their departure before shutting the door. "And then there were two." I pointed out.

"I recall you saying that to me once before." Twilight pointed out humouredly while approaching.

Another half-heated shrug. "And I recall straight afterwards it didn't end so well."

A short laugh. "Yes well... let's try not to end this conversation on bad terms like back then."

"Agreed." ...Was it just me or did the temperature of the room heat up a little? Probably due to the upcoming subject; may as well get this over with like last time. "Twilight... I know there's some things about me that don't add up, the unexplained strength and knowledge I seem to possess-"

"Forget about it."

...Uh what? "I'm sorry?"

Twilight let out an amused look at my understandable confusion. "I realised, last night, that I should've minded my own business. Of course there are some things about you that don't make a whole lot of sense. And as much as I want to find out about what you're really hiding... well, you can tell me when you're ready."

"...Who are you and what have you done with the real Twilight?" I instantly inquired seriously. Surely she wouldn't allow this whole matter to slide that easily? Or was this just some cheap trick into getting me into revealing my secrets?

The idea was dropped by the honest look in her violet eyes. "Hey, I'm not as persistent as I look."

"Could've fooled me." I replied jokingly before taking a step back instinctively, as Twilight was beginning to invade my personal space.

"Just answer me one thing, though." Twilight hesitantly began. "Am I not that trustworthy that you would tell Spike only?"

"...Ah." I finally understand now. "So that's what this is all about." Not a question, yet Twilight confirmed the truth by sheepishly looking away. "Well... I don't know how you knew Spike was hiding something about me. But I didn't tell him out of trust, Twilight, if that eases your concious; it was rather a spur of the moment during the Ursaminor incident."

"What do you mean?" A slow glance in my direction, and I inwardly winced at the slight suspicion in her lovely eyes-

"I thought I was going to die." I answered with all the honesty I could muster while trying to banish that previous unwelcome train of thought, shrugging at the incredulous expression. "I thought I'd go out in a blaze of glory, with nothing to lose. That's why I told Spike that night the things I can't just let everyone know, purely for the hell of it." Obviously she believed I told the small dragon how I knew about Nightmare Moon's return and the like.

"So..." Her eyes narrowed inquisitively. "You only told Spike whatever your secret was... because you thought you had nothing to lose, and was completely certain you would meet your demise by that Ursaminor weeks ago?" I nodded firmly. "But he's not the only one who knows isn't he? Princess Celestia obviously knows too."

"Indeed." No point in trying to deny that. "And her sister."

"Anypony else?"

I smirked. "Hoping to interrogate them?"

And to my amusement her eyes widened in horror. "No I-! Oh." Twilight cut herself off at my sniggering.

"Snips, Snails and Trixie are aware as well." I said after she wiped away that frown, replaced then by surprise. "Like I said, spur of the moment. I told you long ago Twilight that it takes a long time before you or anyone else can earn my trust. And I regret to say you're not quite there yet."

"And I'll repeat what I said back then, again: I look forward to the challenge." Suddenly Twilight's eyes softened, her tone resembling that of comfort and I froze again as a hoof was placed delicately on my chest. "But, Stardust... you were wrong about having nothing to lose. We all care about you; me, Spike and the girls. And you have never been an inconvenience to me; my little tantrum last night wasn't just about your mistrust of me, but also... I just never met a pony so uncaring for his own safety, willing prepared to meet his end like that..."

Why... Why was she doing this? What did this mare honestly believe was going to come from this; being so concerned about my own life?

"Twilight..."

"Hey guys I'm home- whoa there!"

The sudden burst of a welcome, yet for some reason slightly irritating, interruption caused us to cease... whatever it was we were doing and quickly look to the side at the stunned Spike, mouth agape and eyes as wide as possible staring in our general direction, before breaking out of that stupor via shaking his head. "Oh I'm um... sorry for intruding on your... moment..."

Oh not him too...

"'Moment'?" Twilight echoed in question, and for once I was glad there were a few rare times the unicorn would become so dense.

"Nothing was going on." I quickly interjected before any further misunderstandings happened. Applejack and Rarity were bad enough; throwing Spike into the mix would just make it worse. "Get your mind out of the gutter boy."

"Ri-ight... Uh I mean, it's great to see you guys again!" The small lizard quickly amended as the look on my face demanded of him, then sniffing the air. "Mmm, that smells like... brownies! Did I miss out on some delicious breakfast?"

I shrugged, pointing at the origin of the smell. "In the kitchen, there's some left. Help yourself; think of them as a welcome back present."

"You need don't need to tell me twice, it's been a long trip for me!" Spike replied enthusiastically while licking his lips hungrily, before immediately departing towards the kitchen... then halting for some reason while passing by us. "Oh! Before I forget; this is for you Stardust." And I felt curious as I took the offered item out of the dragon's hand, inspecting the closed parchment.

A letter? From Celestia I imagine.

"It must be from Princess Celestia." Twilight stated outloud.

"No really? I thought for sure this parchment was from the Mayor." Feigning ignorance to the mare's 'Ha-ha' expression, I opened the rolled-up paper to read the contents inside.

...Ah.

"What is it?" Twilight inquired curiously, obviously noting the look on my face as I re-read the paragraphs in the parchment.

I sighed without looking at her. "It appears I've been summoned... for a cup of tea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. Next time, as Ponyville deals with the visit of an infamous zebra, Stardust heads to Canterlot alone to join the monarchs for tea... while being on guard about it. How will this meeting go? Tune in to find out my good friends! <strong>


End file.
